Shinigami House
by Tsukasa.n.Serena.rule
Summary: Kurosaki triplets: Ichigo, Shiro and Sayori have just entered Karakura University where they meet Grimmjow, Starkk, and Gin. Fun times ahead! rated for language, m/m and f/m. Please review- my first story ever on fanfic!
1. Welcome to the Shinigami House

**Soo I have had this idea running through my head for a while. Please read and let me know what you think! Rated M for cursing, sex (m/m and f/m) and any other smexy goodness my mind can think of. I checked the grammar, but please point out any mistakes. Its been a while since I have written anything other than scientific papers.**

**XOXO TS**

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO my son! Wake up my youthful triplets! SHIROOOOOO, SAYOOORRRIIIII" Isshin Kurosaki kicked open the door to his triplets room with full intentions on pounding his children awake with his "manly love" only to have his face smashed in by a series of medical dictionaries.

Three simultaneous shouts of "Shut up Goat Face!", "FUCK OFF OYAGI" and "PAPA!" resonated from the California king bed that had three heads peeking out of the covers. Sayori Kurosaki, the youngest of the Kurosaki triplets glared at her father while rolling out of bed. "Asshole! I was sleeping! Damn it papa…what the hell is so important that you wake us up at…" she trailed off, glancing around the room to find the time. A fierce growl resonated from the bed as her albino older brother rolled off the bed and stalked toward their father. "This fucker woke us up at 6 fucking am!" Shiro yelled out as he slammed his foot into his fathers face sending him flying out the room. Sayori chuckled before wrapping her arms around her big brother and nuzzling her head under his chin. "Shiro-nii, Ichi-nii went to take a shower without you…" she taunted, knowing that her big brother had an unnatural obsession with their middle sibling. "DAMN IT! ICHI LET ME IN!" Shiro yelled at the locked bathroom door. Ichigo just laughed at the idiotic morning rituals of his family before stepping into the shower. It was obvious that his brother and sister had forgotten that today was Move-in day at Karakura U. "Idiots." He scoffed under his breath as he rinsed the soap out of his hair.

**Three Hours Later**

After a very eventful waterworks show from their idiotic father, and many kisses and hugs from their little sisters, the Kurosaki triplets were on their way to college. Shiro, as the eldest of the triplets by 3 hours had assigned himself driver, and left Ichigo ( the middle triplet born 1 hour before his sister) and Sayori to fight over who rode shot-gun and who got stuck in the back. Although Ichigo had rightfully won, Sayori had pulled out her secret move. Sucking her thumb, and scoffing her shoes she tilted her head at an angle and primed with tear-brimmed hazel eyes she sniffled. "Ok onii-chan. I guess I gotta go sit in the back…" trailing off and turning slowly and shuffling towards the back door. Horrified that he had made his baby sister cry, Ichigo quickly offered to switch causing Shiro to cackle like a maniac at how gullible Ichigo was. Ichigo didn't mind, their father had bought them the 2012 Ford Escape, so it wasn't that much of a tight squeeze.

"Oi! Which building are we in?" Shiro asked his siblings, as he pulled up to the entrance of Karakura U. Sayori pulled out her Iphone and checked her email. "Umm…We are in the Shinigami Residence Hall." Shiro nodded, and turned left following the signs to their dorm. Pulling uip to the parking lot, the siblings let out sounds of appreciation. Shinigami Hall was a mansion. Set up on a grassy hill, the white marble pillars gleamed in the sunlight. "HOLY SHIT WE LIVE IN THE WHITE HOUSE!" Sayori cried out, jumping in her seat in glee. Ichigo was speechless, and Shiro cackled in glee as he parked as close as he could to the front entrance.

Ichigo just barley managed to restrain his siblings from running around outside like kids in a candy store, long enough to head inside to get their room assignments and keys. Ichigo pulled on his siblings' hands, and walked through the atrium. Spotting a sign on a door that read "Room Assignments", he dragged them inside and went up to the woman sitting at the desk. "Hi! We are the Kurosaki triplets. Ichigo, Hichigo, and Sayori Kurosaki. We need our room assignments and keys please." Ichigo smiled at the woman behind the desk whose nametag read "Orihime".

"Ok. Welcome to the Shinigami house! My name is Orihime. You three are in rooms 108 and 109. It has an adjoining door, because we didn't have one room that was big enough to house all three of you. I hope you don't mind, but Kurosaki-san you do have a roommate." Orihime spoke while handing them their keys and maps of the campus. Sayori nodded, "I figured as much. Do you know if she is here or not?" Orihime shook her head, "No, she isn't. But I know her and she is really nice. Her name is Rukia Kuchiki." Sayori smiled and thanked Orihime. Following her brothers back out to the car, she never noticed the three pairs of eyes staring at her and her brothers from across the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez groaned as he lifted the last of his little sister Neliel's boxes out of his car. "Damn girl, what the hell. Did you bring your entire closet with you?" He yelled at his little sister, as he kicked her 2012 Mercedes GL door shut. Grimmjow let out a huge breath as he dropped the last of her boxes in her room and flopped onto her bed. Giggling, Nel tossed a granola bar at her brother, "Thanks onii-san! I didn't bring all of my closet though, I only brought my summer clothes." Scoffing, Grimmjow tore open the granola bar and swung his body off his sisters' bed. Stretching his 6'2 frame, and groaning at his spine popping he patted his sisters' head and spoke looking down at her, "I'm heading back over to Espada. Call me later so we can take you to your first frat party".

Grimmjow kicked a pair of legs stretched out across his sisters' floor, and shouted "Wake up Stark. It's time to go!" Grimmjow rolled his eyes at his lazy roommate, Coyote Stark. They were both second-years who lived in the Espada Residence Hall that was across campus. Stark had offered to help Grimmjow with moving his little sisters' boxes but had failed asleep as soon as they had gotten to the Shinigami House. "Tsk. Typical. How the hell does he even had a 4.0?", another voice questioned. Grimmjow shrugged as his looked at his other friend, Gin Ichimaru. "How the hell should I now Gin. Dude never stays awake for longer than 20 minutes." Stark groaned and sat up.

Running a hand through his wavy brown hair, he just smirked. "I am a genius, I need 23 hours of sleep to function." Laughing, Grimmjow pulled Stark off the floor and headed out the door flanked by his two best friends. They had reached the staircase, when Grimmjow bent down to tie his Air Forces and a blur of orange caught his eye. Tightening the knot, he stood up and looked over the banister. What he saw took his breath away. Standing at 5'9 at the most, with large maple-brown eyes, and bright orange hair that looked incredibly soft. Grimmjow licked his lips as he studied the fine specimen standing below him. The boy was wearing black skinny jeans tucked into orange and black Air Forces, a black polo vest over an orange hoodie. Grimmjow smirked, as he noticed his friends staring at the boy and girl flanking his orange-head.

Stark was staring at the girl. She was cute, Grimmjow could admit even if he gay. She was the shortest out of the three, no more than 5'7 with a pair of DD's that looked natural on her curvy frame. He couldn't see her eye color from the side, but her wavy copper hair reached to her mid-back, and she was wearing a similar outfit only instead of orange and black, she was wearing baby blue and black.

Gin was staring at what seemed to be the pale copy of his orange-head, but taller. Standing at what seemed to be 5'11 or maybe even 6' the pale copy was wearing black sweats with a purple KU sweatshirt with black and purple Chucks. Grimmjow watched, as his orange head walked out of the front doors flanked by what Grimmjow assumed were his siblings. Turning towards Stark and Gin, he smirked "Lets go introduce ourselves to the newbies yeah?" Gin and Stark nodded and followed Grimmjow downstairs and out the door.

"Lets go hunting boys…"


	2. Alcatraz

**CHAPTER 2**

Sayori frowned and pulled her arms tightly over her chest in anger as she yelled at her brother, "Seriously Shiro! What the hell did you do?" She had been gone for 5 minutes, and now the back of their truck looked like a bomb went off. She had tasked Shiro with getting the boxes out of the back, while she went to go find a trolley to stack the boxes on. She got back and found Ichigo sitting on the hood of the car with his customary scowl and red in the face. When she asked him why he looked like a tomato, he jerked his thumb to the trunk and mumbled "I told him not to pull from the bottom…stupid idiot…don't get mad at me." With a raised eyebrow, Sayori walked around to the back of the Escape and her jaw dropped. Apparently her idiotic big brother had decided that it was smart to pull the boxes from the bottom simultaneously causing them to topple over and have the contents spill out and fall onto the sidewalk. Luckily she had been smart and packed her underwear and bras in her duffle bag that was in the backseat with Ichigo, but frowned at her brothers' incompetence. "Dammit Shiro-nii, WHAT THE HELL…BAKA.." taking a deep breath Sayori was ready to lash out at her brother when a deep voice that made her body shiver called out. "Do you guys need some help?" Sayori turned her head, and it took all her will power not to let her jaw drop. Three ridiculously tall guys were walking towards her and her brothers. One had blue hair that made her giggle, before her eyes narrowed as he veered off to stand in front of Ichigo. The other two, one with wavy brown hair and the other that was a bit creepy because his smile stretched across his face but his eyes were closed. Shiro finished stuffing the last of what had fallen out into a box, and stood up. Immediately he noticed the two guys flanking his baby sister and moved to stand in front of her. Staring at the two of them he frowned. "Who are you?" He barked out, eyeing the fool that was slowly nearing Ichigo. "Ichigo, viens ici. Qu'est-ce que je vous dis au sujet des étrangers ? "

(Ichigo, come here. What did I tell you about talking with strangers?)

Grimmjow was headed towards his orange haired minx, when he heard a sharp voice yell something that he didn't understand to his minx that had him scurrying away. Grimmjow raised a brow but headed over to stand with his friends. He noticed the pale copy standing tall in front of the other two with a fierce scowl on his face. "Oi, I asked who you guys are?" The pale copy eyed them suspiciously, but seemed to relax once he saw that they were wearing KU sweatshirts.

"Ma,Ma…No need to be so violent. My name is Gin Ichimaru, and that (pointing to Stark) is Coyote Stark, and the blue-haired giant is Grimmjow Jaquerquez. We are second years living in the Espada house across campus. Grimm-kitty's little sister lives in the Shinigami house with you first years." Shiro was slightly unnerved at the fact that Gin had said all of that without ever opening his eyes, but new an opportunity when he saw one. _Well they are hot, and built. Shit, if I don't have to carry all this shit I'll crack a smile. _Shiro thought to himself. Relaxing his stance he shifted back so that he was even with his siblings.

"Ok. Well, My name is Hichigo Kurosaki, but everyone calls me Shiro. This is my little sister Sayori and my little brother Ichigo." Slamming their fists into his stomach, Ichigo and Sayori yelled out "OI! We're triplets' asshole! Stop making it sound like we are babies." Laughing Shiro patted their heads, "yeah yeah." Grimmjow, Stark, and Gin shared a look. "You're triplets?" Grimmjow asked with wide eyes. Sayori smiled, and nodded. "Shiro is the oldest, than Ichigo, than me. SO, you guys want to help us move in or are you here to just show off your muscles and not do anything?" Sayori cocked her head to the side and put her hands on her hips. Stark smirked, eyeing her up and down. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear "sure thing baby. Show me what you need." Stark stood back up and suppressed a chuckle at her face. Sayori's eyes were wide with a pretty blush spread across her face. Shaking her head she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the sidewalk absently noting how big his hand was compared to hers. Pointing to the stack of boxes, she ordered him to start lifting. "Aye Aye captain" Stark said before lifting a box and following Sayori back into the Shinigami house.

Shiro and Ichigo had watched in awe as their baby sister got the 3 hulks to move all of the boxes and trunks into their room. It had taken two hours, but the 6 of them got everything moved into their rooms. Grimmjow, Stark, and Gin were slouched against a wall in the boys room watching the triplets unpack. Three bottles of water were thrown in their direction, and easily caught by each of them. Sayori smiled at them from across the room, and grabbed her iphone off her bed. Snapping pictures of each of them, she had them enter their numbers in her phone. "Ichi-nii, Shiro-nii, I'm hungryyyyy." Sayori dropped on the floor and lay on her stomach. Sharing a look Ichigo and Shiro shrugged. They had all weekend to finish unpacking, so they could take a break for now.

Ichigo turned to look at the 2 guys who had helped them move in and really studied them. Grimmjow was TALL, at least 6'3 maybe more. Deep blue hair, a strong jaw, and a god-like body had Ichigo mentally drooling. He had known he was gay for a long time, but had never found anyone who was his type. _Tall, domineering, sexy as hell…damn he's just my type. I bet he's packing…_ Ichigo blushed at the way his thoughts had turned. From the way Grimmjow was eyeing him, he figured it was safe to assume that the attraction was mutual.

Once Shiro got past Gin's unnerving smile, he was actually really hot. _Tall, built, and ridiculously long legs, Shiro could just imagine himself riding Gin until…shit stop it!_ Shiro squeezed his hands into fists and blew out a breath to calm himself down. Plopping down next to his sister and running his hands through her hair, he turned his gold on black eyes to Gin. "Ya know any good places to eat around here?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Grimmjow was a fucking genius, and Stark would definitely be helping him with his classes this semester because of his situation right now. He had his insanely sexy love interest dancing

**Flashback**

Grimmjow had suggested going to _Alcatraz_, a restaurant/club hybrid that had just opened last semester. After Sayori's declaration, Grimmjow had mentioned _Alcatraz_ along with some other places. The triplets eyes widened at thought of being able to go eat, drink, and dance so they jumped on the idea. With the promise of meeting back up in an hour, they had separated to change into club attire. When Grimmjow, Gin and Stark got back, they were shocked with what they saw. Shiro had changed into a pair of skin tight leather pants, a black tank top, and a pair black and white Air Forces with is hair was spiked up. Gin smirked, and wrapped his arm around Shiro's shoulder. "You look good." He whispered into Shiro's ear, loving the blush that appeared on his face.

Grimmjow was shocked when he saw Ichigo. Ichigo had changed into black jean shorts that went no more than 5 inches past his ass showcasing mile-long legs. Ichigo had spiked his hair also, put eyeliner on that made his eyes pop and a gray polo with black and gray Nikes. Grimmjow had to suppress the urge to grab that firm ass, and do all types of raunchy things to Ichigo. Instead he leaned down and snaked an arm around his waist. Pulling him in close, Grimmjow took a deep breath of his scent, strawberries. Grimmjow grinned and lowered his voice, "Hey, you ready." Ichigo just blushed and nodded, taking Grimmjow's larger hand and let himself be led outside.

Stark's mouth dropped open as he openly leered at Sayori. He had never seen a girl look so damn sexy and yet innocent at the same time. Sayori was wearing black denim booty shorts with a baby blue studded belt. She had on a gray polo Henley that had obviously had the sleeves cut off. A pair of silver dog tags hung around her neck, tightened so that they lay right above her breasts. Her make-up was light and simple, and she had on a pair of baby blue and white Nikes. All in all, she looked delicious, and Stark couldn't resist. Bending down, he tipped her face up and planted a kiss on her soft lips. Pulling away before he lost control, he wrapped an arm around her waist and fingered the dog tags. "What are these for?" he questioned as they walked out to Grimmjow's Escalade. Sayori smiled and looked up at him, "My brothers and I got matching sets. We each have the other twos names on them. I have Shiro and Ichigo, Ichi has Shiro and I, and Shiro has Ichi and I. We got them, because just in case we ever have to be separated in life, we will always carry a piece of each other." Stark nodded as he opened the door and let Sayori climb in before him. Grimmjow shifted into drive and took off towards _Alcatraz._

**End Flashback**

So why was Stark so happy? Right now, the club was at its peak. Jammed pack with people, and a wicked DJ playing dance mixes of the hottest music. Sayori had wanted to dance, and had dragged Stark onto the dance floor. The normally lazy man was about to protest when she twisted her body around and moved her hips in a sinful way that had him jolting awake and concentrating on the ass pressing against him so deliciously. He bent his head down and sucked on her neck enjoying her moans. Stark smirked to himself, damn he was one lucky man. Pulling her closer to him, he bent down and tipped her head up and planted a kiss on her soft lips. _Damnn. Whatever I did to deserve this girl, thank you lord._ Stark thought to himself as he moved with Sayori to the music.

Ichigo was perched in Grimmjow's lap, a hand twisted in that blue hair, as he was thoroughly kissed by the blue-haired giant. Shifting himself, so that he was straddling Grimmjow fully, Ichigo moaned and arched his body against Grimmjows. "Grimm… shit… I want…" Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo tried to make coherent sentences. It probably wasn't helping that he had one had cupping that fine ass and the other was currently rubbing Ichigo through his jeans. "Tell me baby. What do you want?" Ichigo closed his eyes and moaned as he arched his back and whimpered. Cracking an eye open, he panted and whined, "Grimmm, I.. want… want to cum." Grimmjow chuckled and nodded. Putting his hands under Ichigo's ass, he lifted him up out of the seat. Whimpering, Ichigo locked his legs around Grimmjows waist and let him carry him out the club and into his Escalade. Grimmjow tossed Ichigo onto the backseat, pulled down his jeans and boxers and swallowed Ichigo's dick in one swoop. Ichigo screamed, and tugged on blue strands until he arched up, legs trembling intensely he came hard in Grimmjows mouth. Grimmjow swallowed and kissed Ichigo deeply. "You ok baby?" Grimmjow asked him softly, pulling his jeans and boxers back on him. Ichigo nodded weakly, and then frowned. "We, my sister and my brother, we don't usually do this. Especially with guys we just met, but you just…" Ichigo trailed off averting his eyes. Grimmjow turned his head so they were looking in each others eyes. "Baby, we don't want one night stands. We want you three, and we are very possessive. Don't worry. My boys won't hurt your siblings." Grimmjow kissed him thoroughly, and then stretched out on the back seat with Ichigo sprawled on top of him. _Gotta wait for Stark and Gin to get there acts together. Well, at least I got my man._ Grimmjow thought to himself.

Gin was having a hard time keeping up with Shiro. He had falsely assumed that the pale teen would fall right into his arms. He had made progress; Shiro was now nestled in between his legs, but was paying little attention to Gin. Instead he was watching his sister and brother like a hawk. Gin nearly got a black eye holding Shiro down when he realized that Grimmjow and Ichigo were headed out. Frowning, Gin lifted Shiro and twisted him so that his back was against the table and his legs lay across Gin's. "Why are you watching them like a hawk" Gin hadn't meant to sound so angry, but when he saw Shiro flinch, he knew he had come across pissed. Shiro bared his teeth, and growled. "They are my responsibility. Yes we are insanely attracted to you guys, but I can't let anything bad happen to them. They are my life Gin. I like you, I really do. Just don't expect me to change overnight. I know that your friends will be able to protect my sister and brother, but its still my job ya know" Shiro ended with a pleading tone. Gin smiled and nodded. Pulling Shiro in for a molten kiss, he moaned. _Damn I could get use to this. _

It was 2am by the time the group had returned back to KU. They decided that the boys would stay over, and while Ichigo and Sayori were in the bathroom brushing their teeth and washing off their make up Shiro had a talk with the boys. After laying down multiple threats of violent bodily harm to Grimmjow and Starks man-parts, he gave them the ok to date his little brother and sister.

Up Next: GrimmxIchi lemon, GinxShiro lemon and StarkxSayori lemon


	3. Starks Love

Chapter 3: Stark x Sayori

Stark and Sayori said goodnight to her brothers, Grimmjow and Gin then headed into her room. Kicking off his shoes, and flopping down on her bed, Stark closed his eyes. Listening to Sayori rustling around the room was relaxing him in ways he'd never thought possible.

Sayori glanced over at the man stretched out on her bed._ Wavy brown hair, gun-metal gray eyes, and a body that made her drool. It wasn't fair! A man shouldn't be that appealing. _ Sayori bit her lip in concentration. She had never had sex before unlike her brothers. They had kept her under constant watch, even though she had never met someone that made her so horny like Stark. Taking a deep breath, Sayori straddled Stark and bent down to press a kiss on his lips. _Here's to taking the plunge…_

Stark opened his eyes when he felt a pressure on his lap and a pair of soft lips being pressed against his. Looking up, he felt his cock swell at the sight above him, Sayori 's hair was tousled, lips swollen, chest heaving, and her eyes were slightly dilated. Whimpering, Sayori rubbed her self against Stark. Stark flipped their positions and hovered over Sayori. Stark frowned when he saw a flash of fear and uncertainty in Sayori's eyes. "Baby, listen to me. Are you a virgin? It's ok." Stark spoke in a soft voice, pressing kisses on her face. Sayori bit her lip, but nodded. "Shiro-nii runs a gang back home, and since I am his baby sister, all of the enforcers love me like family. No one was brave enough to even try to talk to me." Sayori giggled before guiding his hands onto her body, "I don't think they would mind you being my boyfriend though. You are taller than all of them anyway, probably stronger too." She leaned up to suck on his lower earlobe, and whispered in his ear "please coyote, take me…". Stark growled and bent his head so that their foreheads touched. "Once I start, I won't stop. You will be mine from tonight on." Sayori nodded and lay back, spreading her legs to accommodate him.

He pulled his shirt off, and ran his hands along her soft belly hooking his fingers along the hem of her shirt. In one swift motion he pulled it off, and grinned at her baby blue bra with white polka dots. "Cute" he chuckled and he left her bra on and moved down her body. Unzipping her jeans and pulling them down swiftly, Sayori blushed and squirmed underneath Starks gaze. No one but her brothers had seen her without clothes on since her chest had grown. Stark noticed her uncertainty and kissed her softly, and murmured against her lips "Baby, your beautiful. Don't hide from me. I'll make you feel good." Sayori nodded and laid her hands back down on the bed.

Stark stared at the beauty below him in awe. Unhooking her bra, a pair of large breasts bounced free. Stark squeezed them lightly, and then looking into Sayori's eyes took the left nipple in his mouth and sucked. Sayori moaned, and Stark sucked harder enjoying her cries. Switching to the right, and rolling the left in his fingers had Sayori thrashing under him. Chuckling darkly, Stark kissed his way down her belly, hooking his fingers in her lacy blue boy shorts he drew them down swiftly to look at his prize. Tan thighs trembled as Stark's thumbs rubbed circles in them. Lifting her legs onto his shoulder, he kissed a trail up both thighs before looking up at her. "Don't be scared baby. Just relax and let me do all the work." As soon as he received the nod from his precious girl, he used his thumbs to spread her lips. Sayori moaned at the soft touches, and then shrieked when a soft, yet rough surface began lapping at her clit. Shrieking in pleasure, Sayori tightened her thighs against his face when he slid his tongue into her hole and began to lap at her pussy. Starks cock grew harder with each pant, moan and shriek. Sayori had never felt this good before, and the pressure building up in her lower belly had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Whimpering at the feeling, she gripped the sheets and arched her back as Stark drove his tongue deeper into her body. Like a volcano she erupted, "Coyoteeeee! O god…O god…YESSSSSSSSS" screaming her throat raw as Stark pulled his tongue back and sat up.

Panting like a racehorse, Sayori felt like jello. Stark smirked and licked his lips. He pressed a kiss against her lips. Sighing, he took her hand gently in his and guided it to his cock. He was so close, and although he knew his girl wanted to become his completely, it was too soon for that. Taking their joined hands to wrap around his cock, they pumped simultaneously while kissing. Groaning out his completion he came all over her stomach. Using his shirt to wipe her clean, he rolled them over so that she was draped across him.

Sayori braced her hands on Starks chest, and leaned down to kiss him. "Mmm…that was…amazing", Sayori;s thighs were still quivering and she swallowed audibly before reaching down with trembling hands to try and return the favor. A strong, callused hand gripped her smaller two together and tugged her upwards. Shifting so that he was sitting up against the headboard, he shook his head. "Don't force yourself baby. I have no plans on letting you go any time soon. We will go further next time ok love?"

Sayori eyes went wide as she processed what he had said to her. _Next time….wow I really got a good guy. Nii-san is always telling me that boys will pressure me into sex. I think he's the one._ Sayori nodded more to herself than Stark, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok. I think (yawn) I like that idea. Maybe….(yawn)…maybe we can go out (yawn) on a date first next time?" Sayori's voice was barely a whisper as she tried to stay awake for his answer, but she quickly fell asleep nestled in Starks arms.

The soft puffs of air tickling his ear were a sign that Sayori had fallen asleep before she could hear his answer. He was already planning a date night for tomorrow. Licking his lips he closed his eyes, and tightened his arms around Sayori enjoying the whine that slipped past her lips. He was ready to dream about the day when he would be buried deep in her body, but for now this was enough.


	4. Big Blue's Berry

Chapter 4: Grimmjow and Ichigo

Grimmjow was pissed, and two seconds away from wringing the neck of Ichigo's insufferable older brother. Not even when the pale bastard was describing in detail how Shiro would detach Grimmjows man parts from his body in the most painful, and unsavory ways was he this angry. But the little shit was asking for a fist in the eye when he opened his mouth and spewed utter bullshit. "S'cuse me! Run that by me again" Grimmjow growled out, his arms tightening around his orange-haired minx. "I said, for the idiot in the room. Ichigo and I sleep together. Either you two share a bed or someone sleeps on the floor," Shiro said while pulling Ichigo out of Grimmjow's arms. Gin stood on the sidelines, head turning left and right constantly as the two males pulled on either of Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo scowled as he was tugged left by Shiro, then right by Grimm, and then left again. Finally he was sick of having his arms pulled out of the sockets and lost his calm composure. "DAMN IT! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo tore his arms from both of them and stalked over to where Gin was standing. Turning to face Grimmjow and Shiro, he folded his arms and scowled. "This is ridiculous! Gin and Grimmjow get out!"

Shiro scoffed but answered softly, "Tsk. They don't gotta leave." Shiro blushed as he looked over at Gin who was still standing still to avoid pissing off Ichigo. Walking up to Grimmjow, he smirked before narrowing his eyes. "Don't forget our little talk asshole. Hurt Ichi, and your ass is grass." Grimmjow was slightly unnerved by how excited Shiro looked at the prospect of hurting him, but nodded watching as Shiro grabbed Gin's hand and led him out the door. "Ichi, call me if you need me," Shiro glanced over his shoulder to see Ichi nod and smile. Gin allowed Shiro to pull him out the door, and then turned towards the pale male. "So, where to?"

XXXXXXXX

Grimmjow was a happy bastard. As soon as the psychotic albino and Gin had left the room, his little minx had launched himself at Grimmjow. Ichigo had taken a running start to jump on Grimmjow, wrapping his legs around Grimm's waist and his arms around Grimm's neck. Grimmjow grinned and slid his hands under Ichigo's ass and kneaded the twin globes. "Berry, you can't just jump on me like that. What if I dropped you?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo as he sat down on the bed laying back so that Ichigo was straddling him. Ichigo grinned, "I know you wouldn't drop me." Ichigo rolled his hips, grinding down into what he could tell was Grimmjow's impressive length and moaned. Licking his lips, Ichigo scooted down to pull down Grimm's zipper. Too impatient to pull down Grimmjow's jeans, he pulled Grimm's cock out of its prison and shoved as much as he could into his mouth. "FUCKING HELL! DAMN ICHI!" Grimmjow's hand shot out to fist orange locks, bucking up into that wet furnace. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ichigo licked, slurped and sucked on his dick like it was his favorite treat. Grimmjow was desperately trying not to cum, but was undone with what he saw as he looked down at Ichigo. Maple brown eyes stared up at him mischievously, and Ichigo made a show of pulling back off his dick slowly to suck on just the head. Dipping his tongue into the slit in the head, and tracing the pulsing vein on the 11in monster, Ichigo moaned. Pulling off Grimmjow's dick with a wet pop, he made eye contact with Grimmjow and Ichigo moaned out, ""Mmmm, you taste sooo good Grimm. Cum for me Grimm. Fill my mouth up and then fuck me. You will right? Pleaseee…I want your cum all over me."

Grimmjow couldn't hold back his orgasm, and grabbed Ichigo's head shoving his dick down Ichigo's willing throat. He came with a roar; hot, thick, sticky cum was poured down Ichigo's throat. Grimmjow panted as his body recovered from the most intense orgasm he had ever had. Hooking his hands under Ichigo's arms, he hauled him up into his lap. Kissing Ichigo's soft lips, he rolled them over. Ichigo whined as Grimmjow kissed his way down Ichi's body. Grimmjow licked his lips as he came eye level to Ichigo's hole. Grimmjow traced the quivering hole with a slickened index finder, and slowly pushed his finger in. Watching Ichigo's face for any hints of discomfort, he worked it in deeper, relishing in the moans coming from the orange head. Grimmhow added a second finger, scissoring them to stretch Ichigo. "S'enough…fill me" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow worked three fingers in and out of his quivering hole. Smirking, Grimmjow slickened his dick and slid into Ichigo's warm body. Ichigo shrieked as Grimmjow hit his prostate on the first try.

"Berryyy…damn your so tight baby…relax" Grimmjow said as he used all his willpower not to plough into the pliant body below him. Ichigo let out a deep breath and nodded. Grimmjow kissed him again, rolling his nipples in his hands as he started thursting. Short, slow and deep strokes that caused Ichigo's mind to slowly overheat. "Faster Grimm, please….*pant* pleaseee" Ichigo moaned out, as he clawed at Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow smirked, "You asked for it baby" Grimmjow pulled out, turned Ichigo over onto his hands and knees before slamming back home. Grimmjow leaned over and bit down hard onto Ichigo's shoulder, driving deeper and deeper into his body constantly slamming into Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo's mouth was hanging open, his eyes rolling back into his skull, keening at the way his boyfriend was bringing him to orgasm. "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna cum….GRIMMJOWWWW" Ichigo screamed out his completion as he came violently into the sheets below him. Grimmjow couldn't breath, Ichigo had become so tight, and coupled with the delicious noises he was making, Grimmjow slammed home one more time before cuming right on Ichigo's prostate. The added stimulation sent Ichgo over the edge, and he blacked out.

Grimmjow panted as he slipped free from Ichigo's body. Grabbing his shirt off the floor he leered at the sight of his cum sliding out of Ichigo down his thighs, before cleaning Ichigo and himself. Spooning behind Ichigo, Grimmjow interlaced their fingers together. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ichigo's head, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Gin's Violent Love

**Thank you to everyone who has put this on his or her story alert! That makes me soooo happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Gin's Violent Love**

The weekend had gone by in a blur for the triplets. Each had spent the weekend with their respective lovers. Ichigo and Grimmjow were fucking like jackrabbits all weekend, only stopping for food and the occasional shower that most definitely led to steamy shower sex. After spending a whole night "educating" Sayori, Stark had resigned back into his lazy mode and let Sayori do what she wanted. Sayori, after fully chiding him on laziness, proceeded to ride him like a racehorse until dawn. Only after a very long shower episode did the pair venture out into the living for an actual date. Stark surprised Sayori by taking her shopping, after a late lunch. "Best boyfriend EVERRR!" she yelled happily as she pulled him from store to store. While the younger two were busying themselves with learning their partners bodies intimately, Gin and Shiro had a very different, yet still fulfilling weekend.

XX Flashback XX

_Shiro walked up to Grimmjow smirking before narrowing his eyes. "Don't forget our little talk asshole. Hurt Ichi, and your ass is grass." Grimmjow was slightly unnerved by how excited Shiro looked at the prospect of hurting him, but nodded watching as Shiro grabbed Gin's hand and led him out the door. "Ichi, call me if you need me," Shiro glanced over his shoulder to see Ichi nod and smile. Gin allowed Shiro to pull him out the door, and then turned towards the pale male. "So, where to?"_

Shiro took a deep breath in an attempt to push down the rising urge to break down his little sisters doors. He knew she could take care of herself. Isshin had insured that the triplets were black belts in multiple fighting styles, and frequently attacked them to keep their skills on par. Shaking his head, he turned his attention to Gin who had been waiting for an answer. Relaxing into the taller man's embrace, he shrugged. "I need a large milkshake and greasy food." Gin was a bit disappointed that he wasn't going to be indulging in what he imagined was sweet skin, soft lips, and legs that belonged wrapped around his waist, but nodded his head. "Gotta go get ma car first, and then we'll go get food." Shiro grinned, and leaned up to kiss Gin. He knew that Gin wanted sex, but was going to make him work for it. Not that his siblings were easy, but he needed to be sure that Gin was worthy of topping him. Shiro moaned as Gin slid his hands to cup his ass as Gin took control of the kiss. Gin pulled back and licked his lips, "Damn Shiro, you taste good. Let's go before I fuck you on the lawn." Shiro shivered at the dark promise in Gin's voice and nodded. Gin interlaced their fingers together and headed over to the Espada dorm where his car was parked.

Gin had brought Shiro to _Kings Diner_, a local diner known to all KU students. After gorging themselves on chocolate-strawberry milkshakes, burgers and fries they headed out of the diner. Shiro was slurping his 4th milkshake as he followed Gin down the block to where the car was parked. Gin was about to pull out his keys when a group of 5 guys surrounded them. "Give us all your money!" One of them demanded as he pulled out a .22mm gun and pointed it at Gin. Gin frowned, and was about to pull out his wallet when he heard Shiro speak from behind him. "Well ain't this a trip. My first night here, and some fools think they can roll up on me and my man? I guess you need a refresher on who runs this territory." Shiro drawled out as he sauntered in front of Gin. The gunman and his crew froze as he recognized Shiro's features.

Gin watched with interest as the thugs slowly dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees begging, "We..we didn't realize the three kings were in town. We apologize Shiro-sama." Shiro smirked, and then narrowed his eyes. "I'd believe you little shits, if there weren't another five bastards trying to get the drop on us from behind." He sneered, turning on his heel and seemingly disappearing. Screams filled the air as Shiro beat the five punks to a bloody mess. Gin, not wanting to be upstaged, launched himself at the other five and let loose his frustrations. Gin rarely had the opportunity to really cut loose, and wasn't going to let this one pass him by. When the final thug dropped, he turned and looked at Shiro gaining an instant boner.

Shiro eyes were shining with violence, lust, and anger. His hands were covered in blood, but he had no other apparent wounds. Shiro obviously had the same affect, because he grabbed Gin's hand and dragged him deeper through the park. Satisfied that they were hidden enough, he slammed Gin back up against a tree and dropped to his knees. Pulling at Gin's zipper, he pulled down his pants and boxers and sucked on the mushroom head., slurping and licking up and down the shaft. "Fuck! Shiro…mmm…shit…damn it baby.." Gin groaned out as he threaded his fingers into snow white locks. Shiro chuckled as he turned his eyes up to watch Gin's orgasm face as he moved in for the kill. Shiro opened his mouth wide and deep-throated Gin's cock. Gin gripped Shiro's locks harder, and began thrusting in and out. Roaring out his completion, he shoved his cock as far down Shiro's throat and exploded sending thick, sticky cum down Shiros throat. Shiro swallowed and moaned as he let Gin's cock slide from his mouth.

Cocking an eyebrow at Gin's still hard cock, he smirked as Gin pulled him up and slammed him against the tree. "Time to return the favor baby." Gin growled as he worked on pulling Shiro's pants and boxers down and then raised Shiro higher on the tree so that his hole was face level to Gin. Shiro screamed as Gin began ruthlessly eating him out, coupled with a large calloused hand fisting, pumping and twisting his dick Shiro didn't last long. He clawed at the tree with one hand and gripped Gin's hair with the other. Gin used his hands to hold Shiro's thighs apart and shoved his tongue in as deep as it could go. Pulling back he locked eyes with Shiro and then dropped him onto his cock. Shiro screamed as he was filled without warning. Gin wasted no time, and spreading his legs for better leverage began pistoning in and out of Shiro's body hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy.

Shiro's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the onslaught of pleasure turned his mind to mush. He was for damned sure keeping Gin on a tight leash. He'd never had such intense sex before, and from what he could tell Gin was a caged beast that when released would be sending Shiro into 7th heaven. "Ginnnn…OOOO GODDDD…GINNNNNNNN!" Shiro screamed out his completion and saw stars. The onslaught of pleasure was too much, from Gin's delicious cock thrusting directly into his prostate and the lips plundering his own, Shiro couldn't handle it anymore. His body tightened and he came again before passing out. Gin's eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro's passage tightened unbearably and he came deep inside his love. Sucking in deep breaths of air, he pulled out and redressed Shiro first and then himself. Picking up Shiro bridal style, he walked back to his car and put Shiro in the passenger seat. Kissing the albino's temple, he buckled Shiro in and got into the drivers side. He felt a tug on his heart when he looked over at the albino curled up in his passenger seat. Taking a deep breath, he pulled out of the parking spot and drove back to KU. Shiro was still out by the time he got back to Espada, and carried him into his and Grimmjow's room. Cleaning them both off with a rag, Gin put one of his old basketball jerseys on Shiro, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers himself. Spooning behind Shiro, he fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Ain't No Sunshine When She's Gone

Forgot the Disclaimer: Bleach characters don't belong to me but Sayori does. The song belongs to Bill Withers.

Chapter 6: Ain't no sunshine when she's gone

_**Two months later**_

Sayori was wearing Stark's soccer jersey and her favorite pair of black jean shorts. She had decided against makeup, and had pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She walked across campus towards the bookstore, oblivious to the lustful looks she was getting, when her phone rang. Pulling her iphone out of her pocket, she frowned at the message on her phone and tapped out a reply. Sitting down on one of benches lining the campus, Sayori gnawed at her bottom lip as she continued texting.

**Enforcer:** Hime! Where r u?

**Sayori: **At school idiot! What do you want?

**Enforcer:** Y didn't I kno u were leaving. WTF

**Sayori:** b/c we need you in Karakura. W.o the 3 kings presence people will think the Visoreds are no longer in control

**Enforcer: **Too baddd…look behind you…*smirk*

Sayori stood up quickly and whirled around. Her eyes widened as she saw Kenpachi headed towards her. _Shitttttt…._ She thought as she spun on her heel and took off across campus. Students watched with interest as the copper headed beauty raced across the lawn followed by a hulking beast of a man.

Stark was heading out of the library along with Grimmjow and Ichigo, when he heard Ichigo curse. "FUCK!" Both Grimmjow and Stark turned their heads towards the orange-head who had his eyes trained across campus. Muttering curses under his breath, he fished out his phone and pressed 3 for Shiro. Shiro didn't even have time to say hello before Ichigo yelled into the phone "SHIRO GET YOUR ASS TO SHINIGAMI! KENPACHI IS HERE!" Ichigo sprinted across campus, leaving Grimmjow and Stark stunned before they saw what he had seen. A hulk sized man was chasing Sayori across campus. Stark growled before taking off after Ichigo, leaving Grimmjow to catch up with them.

XXXX

Sayori hated running with a fierce passion, but she knew that she had to put as much distance between Kenpachi and the students as possible. She ran towards the backfield behind Shinigami and slid to a stop. Kenpachi barreled towards Sayori and skid to a stop. Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Stark barreled through campus, and when they found Sayori, she was staring Kenpachi down. Ichigo groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Turning towards Shiro he smacked him upside the head and hissed, "you idiot. You told Yachiru where we were didn't you!" Shiro grimaced, "ITS NOT MY FAULT! She's our best interrogator. " Stark frowned and was about to head over to deal with the asshole who was chasing his girl when he was pulled back. Ichigo smiled, "Sorry for alarming you both. Kenpachi won't hurt her…much…this is just what they do. He is our best enforcer and he is Sayori's self-proclaimed body guard." Ichigo sat down of the grass and patted the ground with both hands, "Take a seat. This might take a while. When they start going at it, they won't stop." Stark frowned but nodded and sat down as did Grimmjow. Shiro stretched and plopped down to text Gin.

**Shiro: **We r behind Shinigami. Come by when you're done with class. M'horny.

**Gin: **On my way baby. Don't start without me.

**Shiro: **hurry or I will…

Shiro grinned as he slid his phone back in his pocket, and got comfortable to watch the fight. It had been a while since his sister had been able to let lose, so it would a good show.

XXXX

"Kenpachi, you had orders to stay in Karakura. Why are you here?" Sayori asked as she tightened her ponytail and stretched her arms and legs. Kenpachi let out a loud cackle and shook his head. The bells tied onto his spikes jingled as he spoke, "You left without a fight, and didn't even say goodbye." Sayori's eyes widened as she realized that Kenpachi was pouting. "Pffftt….Are you pouting because I didn't say goodbye" Sayori could help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation. Kenpachi, a badass 6'9 tank of a man was pouting because she didn't say goodbye. Kenpachi scoffed and turned his eyes upward while crossing his arms, "You said goodbye to Yachiru" he mumbled.

Sayori had tears coming out of her eyes, she was laughing so hard. Giggling as she cracked her neck, she turned her head to blow a kiss at Stark. "Hey babe! Can we go get milkshakes after this?" Kenpachi narrowed his eyes as he locked on to the man who Sayori was waving to. He growled deep in his throat and stalked over to Sayori. Picking her up by the scruff he held her up so they were nose to nose.

"Who is he?" Kenpachi growled out. Sayori rolled her eyes and brought her legs up to wrap around his torso. Playing with the bells on his spikes, she pouted. "He's my boyfriend. _He takes real good care of my body and me. _" She whispered into his ear. She had thought of a way to get out of fighting Kenpachi when she saw his reaction to her waving at Stark. There were only three things Kenpachi loved: fighting, Yachiru and Sayori. He respected Ichigo and Shiro, but only followed their orders to protect his girls. The thought of some college frat boy encroaching on _his _girl had his blood boiling. Snarling, Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the back of Sayori's neck as he kept questioning her, "Who said you could get a boyfriend? Are you still a virgin?"

Sayori turned beet red at the question giving Kenpachi his answer. With a roar he charged up the hill to stand in front of the bastard that deflowered Sayori. Putting Sayori down on the grass, he bowed to Shiro and Ichigo. "Kings, is it true that Hime has been deflowered by that…" Kenpachi trailed off as he ground his teeth together unable to accept reality. Shiro cackled as Ichigo nodded. Stark, Grimmjow and Gin watched their respective lovers interact with the hulking man. Stark had been pissed when he saw Kenpachi pick up Sayori and how she willingly wrapped her legs around him. If Ichigo hadn't patted his leg in assurance, he would have charged the field.

Kenpachi stood to his feet and growled, "I don't accept this!" Sayori had found her way into Starks lap and that pissed Kenpachi off. Gripping the front of Sayori's shirt he hauled her out of Stark's lap and over his shoulder. "I apologize Kinds but this is for the best."

Kenpachi turned and took off with Sayori over his shoulder. It took the sound of squealing tires for Shiro and Ichigo to realize what had just happened. "Damn it Shiro! This is your entire fault! I swear this had better not be like the last time!" Ichigo hissed as he smacked the back of Shiro's head. Stark was pissed, "What happened the last time?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up. "Shiro's dumbass let it slip to Kenpachi that Sayori had a fan club of guys who were determined to claim her. He sent her to Russia for two months. TWO! While he made it perfectly clear to the guys back home that she was off limits. Although, Sayori did perfect her ballet work on pointe, but still….he always goes to the extreme."

Stark's eyes were wide as he realized the implications. "Where the hell is my girlfriend? Why aren't you worried about her?" He demanded. Shiro shrugged and stood up, pulling Gin with him. "Don't worry, once Kenpachi hides her away, he'll be back to fight you. If you can beat him, or at least land a decent hit on him, then he'll bring her back and accept you as family."

With that Shiro whispered something in Gin's ear that had caused Gin to lift him up and head across campus to his room. "Dude, listen to orange. We got some stuff to do but call me later." Gin yelled back at Stark. Stark was angry, but listened to Ichigo. "Look Stark, just give it a few days. Kenpachi will be back, and as long as you prove yourself worthy he'll tell you where he left Sayori this time." Ichigo patted his arm before pulling Grimmjow up and walking away. "Don't worry Stark! She's fine!" Ichigo called as he walked back with Grimmjow.

**But it's just like my girl  
>When she's around me<br>I just feel so good  
>So good<br>But right now I just feel cold  
>So cold<br>Right down to my bones 'cause  
>He<br>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
>It's not warm when she's away<br>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
>And she always gone to long anytime she goes away, hay<br>Wonder this time where she's gone  
>Wonder if she's gone to stay<br>Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
>And this house just ain't no home<br>Anytime she goes away (anytime she goes away)**

Stark sank down into the grass and pulled out his phone. Calling Sayori's phone, he got her voicemail. She was his life and he needed her like air. Gritting his teeth, he stared at the picture Grimm had taken of Sayori sleeping in one of his old jerseys curled in his lap while they had been watching a football game on TV. Running a hand through his hair, he fought the urge to cry. Grinding his teeth, he stood up and headed off to the gym to work out. Like hell he'd let someone dictate if he could or couldn't have his girl.

"I'll get you back baby…"


	7. Eternal Love

Normal Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Sayori!

Please review! It's late so I might be missing some grammar mistakes. Let me know where and I will fix tem.

Chapter 7: Eternal love

Sayori hissed at the loud constant beeping resonating in the room. Rolling over, she slowly opened her eyes and shot up like a bullet. Scanning the room she was in, Sayori rolled her eyes and sighed. "Damn it Kenpachi. Why does he keep doing this shit? At least I'm not back in Russia…" she mumbled to herself as she got out of the bed and walked towards the bay windows. Leaning against them she pulled the curtain's aside and smiled. _It's good to be home though. _

Sayori headed downstairs after showering and pulling on a pair of jeans and a matching blue Polo. As she turned into the kitchen, she was attacked by a pink bundle of energy. "Sayori-nee-chan! Kenny brought you home to play!" Sayori smiled down at the adorable 6 year old. "Yeah, he did. Did you eat already?" She asked as she kneeled down to be eye level with Yachiru. "Nooo. I want chocolate chip waffles!" Sayori laughed as she helped Yachiru into one of the stools by the counter island. "O you do? Well then I guess waffles it is then." She replied as she began pulling out what she needed to make waffles.

She was happy Kenpachi had brought her to the triplets home on the outskirts on Karakura. Shiro (under the advisement of Ichigo) had bought it for Sayori as an apology for the last time she had been unwillingly relocated by their overzealous enforcer. The 5 bedroom, 3 bathroom house sat on 10 acres of land. Shiro had a 4 stall barn with an indoor ring built 300 yards from the house, and had all 10 acres completely fenced. To top it off, he had brought her horse, Casino Royale, from the stable in Karakura to the estate. Needless to say, Sayori's anger had dissipated when she realized that she could watch her boy from outside her window. Coupled with a kitchen that would give any 5 star chef a mind-blowing orgasm, and a bedroom with a walk-in closet she had not only forgiven her brothers but insisted that Kenpachi and Yachiru move in with them. She liked having the little girl around, and now that she was in college, Yachiru would be able to look after Casino for her during the semester.

After breakfast, she headed out with Yachiru to the barn to see her boys. Walking down the aisle, she whistled. Three heads popped out of their stalls, and whinnied. "Hi Boys! My handsome boys, have you been good?" Sayori cooed as she walked down the aisle giving each nose a kiss. Her baby, Casino Royale was a 17h Standardbred gelding that she adopted as a 10 year old. He was about to turn 14, and was her pride and joy. Sayori rode him Western, English and bareback. Casino was safe enough for Yachiru to ride without her around. Next to Casino, was Zangetsu who was technically Ichigo's horse; a 16'2h Thoroughbred gelding that Sayori was convinced was bi-polar. There were days when Zangetsu would be an awesome mount, but then there were days that he was a complete bastard whose sole mission in life was to throw anyone but Ichigo. Finally, there was Hollow, Shiro's horse. Hollow stood at 15'5h and was a 4 year old Arabian stallion that only acknowledged anyone's presence if treats were involved. Shiro and Kenpachi were the only two that Hollow allowed to ride him without a fight. Sayori dropped a few carrots in his bucket before heading to Zangetsu's stall. Grabbing his halter, she lead him out of his stall and put him in the cross ties. Giving him a quick brush, Sayori wandered over to her saddles. Eyeing Zangetsu, she grabbed her English saddle and baby blue saddle pad. Saddling him and grabbing her snaffle bit, she lead him into the indoor. Yachiru had already saddled Casino, and was trotting circles in the indoor. Laughing Sayori kissed Zangetsu's nose and mounted him. Leaning down to hug his neck she fixed her stirrups and urged him on.

Sayori and Yachiru spent the morning working on patterns, lead changes, and jumping. They had stopped for lunch, unsaddling and grooming the boys up before turning them out into adjacent pastures. Frowning, Sayori headed back into the house to look for her phone. "Yachiru! Have you seen my phone?" she called from her room. She was still in a good mood from her ride, but was getting pissed that Stark hadn't even tried to call her. "Nooooo" Yachiru shrieked back from the basement where she was playing Halo.

XX Two Days later XX

Sayori pouted and threw herself on her bed. It had been two days since Kenpachi had left her at home phoneless and stranded. Not that she didn't mind being able to ride without restraint for two days but she was starting to wonder if Stark was planning on coming for her. She missed Stark, and was starting to get horny. Laying back on her pillows, she tugged off her shirt and pants to lie in her bra and panties. Letting her imagination run amiss, she tweaked her nipples before running a hand down to finger herself. Whimpering, she pushed her finger deeper into herself. "Ahhh…*pant* Starkkkk…..nooooooo pleaseee..Stark" she whined as she tried to work her fingers to hit her pleasure spot. "Nooooo, they don't….don't reach…" she cried out. Stark's fingers were better, they were longer and thicker than her own, and were made to pleasure her. Screwing her eyes tight, she screamed "COYOTE!".

She heard a deep growl from her door and rushed to pull a sheet over her exposed body. Snapping her head to the side, she blushed at the sight before her. Stark was standing at her door. Running a hand through his hair he closed the door behind him as he stalked toward her. "You called?"

XXXXXX

Two days had passed, and there had been no word from that Kenpachi bastard. Shiro and Ichigo were being uncooperative and so Stark had decided to go to the gym. On his way there Stark gave up on his plan to go to the gym to work of the immense feeling of frustration, anger and sadness. Heading back to Espada, he found Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kenpachi in the common room laughing at a show on the TV. He didn't even think before launching himself at Kenpachi and punching him in the jaw. Ichigo and Grimmjow watched in amusement as the two of them beat the lights out of each other. After three hours with no real winner in sight, Kenpachi let loose a loud cackle. Rising to his feet, Kenpachi held out his hand for Stark to shake. Stark eyed him warily, but shook his hand. "You are acceptable. None of those sniveling little fools before lasted more than 5 minutes against me. You will be able to handle Sayori even at her most violent." Stark frowned at the comment but let it slide. "Where the fuck is she asshole?" Stark growled out. "She's home. Her boys have been missing her, so I didn't bring her to Russia this time." Kenpachi responded as he flopped back down on the couch. Stark frowned and looked towards Ichigo for clarification. "2567 V Court in Karakura. " Ichigo rattled off the address, and turned back towards the TV. Stark grabbed his keys off the table and sped like a maniac to get his girl back.

As soon as Stark was out of the building, Ichigo bent over at the waist laughing. "Damn Kenpachi you brought her home! She's not going to want to come back you know." Kenpachi looked over at him with an evil grin, "I know. This is part two of his test. If he can get her to part with her boys than you know he is the one." Grimmjow frowned, "Why aren't I being tested?" Ichigo turned to his boyfriend and rolled his eyes, "I can handle you just fine Grimm. Sayori has never had a boyfriend before. We (Shiro and I) need conformation that who ever is lucky enough to get her attention is suitable. Kenpachi is perfect for testing that. "

XXXXX

Stark reached the triplets estate in less than 2 hours. Careening into the driveway, he threw his car in park and jumped out the drivers seat. Running up the stairs he kicked the front door open after no one answered his first 20 knocks. Taking a quick layout of the room, he raced up the stairs. As he reached the top he heard whimpers coming from the door at the end of the hall. He stalked to the door, his heart racing as his mind projected horrid situations of what could be happening behind it. "Nooooo..Stark…nooo" he heard through the door. He growled at the possibility of someone touching what was _his_ and opened the door slowly. The sight that greeted him took his breath away.

He watched as Sayori tried desperately to get her fingers deeper inside her wet hole while pinching her right nipple. Stark's cock hardened as he listened to her moan his name as she got closer to completion. Ahhh…*pant* Starkkkk…..nooooooo pleaseee..Stark" Sayori was tossing her head left and right and as she screamed "COYOTE!" he couldn't control the deep growl that emitted from his throat. He smirked as Sayori's eyes widened and she scrambled to pull a sheet on top of her. Closing the door behind him, he stalked over to her bed and kneeled down to whisper in her ear, "You called?"

Sayori couldn't stop the shudder that went through her body as she felt Stark up top of her. Frowning, she shoved him backwards and pulled the sheet up to her chin. "You didn't come for me. I thought that…ya know you didn't really want to find me..." Sayori trailed off as she gnawed her lip and looked away from him. Stark frowned, and pulled her into his arms. "Baby. I love you. Of course I would come looking for you. That bastard Kenpachi is built like a tank. I had to use more energy than I have in years." Stark whispered in Sayori's ear. Her eyes widened at his confession. They had agreed that both felt an immense attraction to each other, but neither had ever dropped the L bomb yet. Sayori felt the tears welling in her eyes, but tried her best to will them away. Leaning her head up to kiss him on the lips, she raised her arms around his neck, letting the sheet drop and pool underneath her. Pressing her body against Stark's and sighing when she felt his arms tighten around her, she kissed his neck. Putting her forehead against his, she stared into his eyes. "I love you too Coyote. I really, really do" She whispered as she felt his hands run down her back to grip her ass. "Good" he replied, "You didn't really have a choice in the matter anyway." Sayori laughed as he laid her back down gently on the bed. Stark dug into his pocket and pulled out gun-metal gray dog-tag encrusted with blue diamonds. In script the front read: mon amour éternel (my eternal love) and the back had a wolf engraved into it. Stark kissed her and placed the dog tag in her hand. Sayori moaned from the kiss, and then held up the tag to the light. She squealed as she read the engraving, and realized what the implication was. Grabbing her dog tags off her bedside table, she carefully added it to the chain in between her brothers tags. She smiled at Stark and kissed him again before laying the chain back on her table. Wrapping her legs around Starks waist he leaned back and brough him down on top of her. "Je vous promets mon coeur, corps et âme seulement à vous pour l'éternité." (I promise my heart, body and soul only to you for eternity). Stark smiled and kissed Sayori deeply.

Running his hand down her body, Stark used his index finger to part her pussy and slid a finger inside. Sayori moaned as his finger stroked her insides and stretched her slowly. Sayori whined as Stark added one finger and then another until he had three fingers thrusting in and out of her. Latching on to her nipples, he was determined to make her cum off his fingers first. Listening to her pants, pleas and moans turn into shrieks of pleasure as she began riding his fingers harshly. Stark smirked as her channel became impossibly tight and clenched his fingers sporadically. Sayori panted, as she rode through her orgasm. Licking her lips she watched as Stark slathered his dick with lube and slammed home. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as Stark used hard, deep thursts to slam into her sending her into multiple mini orgasms. The constant, rhythmic squeezing and tight channgel had Stark cumming deep within Sayori. Pulling out he rolled over onto his back, and pulled Sayori on top of him. She panted and threaded her fingers through his hair. With a light kiss she fell asleep sprawled on top of him listening to his heartbeat. With a kiss to her forehead, Stark murmured something in her ear that made her smile.

"Eternity baby, eternity."


	8. The 3 Kings

Same disclaimer: Don't own Bleach and the song belongs to David Guetta & Nicki Minaj

Chapter 9: The Three Kings

Kenpachi was speechless as Stark and Sayori walked into Ichigo and Shiro's room the next afternoon. Although Sayori didn't want to leave, Stark had convinced her that not only was she going to have over 2 days work to catch up on, but Rukia was extremely worried about her. Sayori negotiated that Stark would stay with her during winter break. Rukia promptly lectured her on priorities and made sure she did **all** her work that night.

XX Time Skip – Winter Break XX

December 17th

"FREEEEDOMMMMMM" Shiro cackled, as he burst through the hall doors of his last exam, and sped towards Shinigami where Gin was waiting for him. Sayori had explained to Kenpachi her deal with Stark, and both her brothers automatically joined on the idea. Grimmjow and Gin didn't mind staying with the triplets, because they weren't excited about being separated for winter break anyway.

Sayori and Stark were the first to head out, because their exams were early in the exam period. Grimmjow and Ichigo were leaving the same day as Gin and Ichimaru but earlier because Shiro's last exam wasn't until 5pm and lasted until 8. Gin didn't mind waiting for Shiro with the prospect of having 5 consecutive weeks of Shiro lovin'. Shiro jumped into Gin's car and smashed his lips against Shiro's. Letting out a soft moan, he pulled back and smiled. "This is going to be an awesome break." Gin nodded as he pulled out and headed to triplets estate. Sayori, Ichigo, and Shiro had been planning on enjoying the week with their boyfriends, when duty called.

Kenpachi frowned as he scanned the park for anyone foolish enough to encroach on Visored territory to sell drugs. Everyone, including the cops, in Karakura knew the Visoreds' called their town home, but were accepted because drugs were strictly forbidden. Karakura had been drug free since The 3 Kings had taken over, but since word spread that they weren't always at their home base, rival gangs had been sending drug dealers to try and chip out pieces of their territory. Kenpachi was handling it, but the amount of drugs hitting the streets had been increasing, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to read the triplets in on the situation. Eyeing a deal going on behind a cluster of trees, he growled and headed over. Bringing his hand down on the back of the dealer's neck, he knocked him unconscious. Glaring down at the kids who were about to buy the drugs, he sneered. "Get the fuck outta here. You know drugs are banned in this town. I see you again, and you'll be meeting the Kings." The group of 3 nodded fiercely before turning tail and running for their lives. Picking up the drug dealer by the shirt, he tossed him over his shoulder. "Time for you to meet Hime." He cackled as his large frame sauntered back in the direction of the estate.

Sayori was lounging in between Starks legs when Kenpachi kicked the door open and tossed a human sized bundle onto the living room rug. "Damn it Kenpachi! What the hell?" Ichigo shouted as he walked downstairs with Grimmjow in tow. The bundle moaned and shifted. Kenpachi kicked it before moving to stand in front of Sayori. "The 3 kings are needed." He said simply. Sayori frowned and sat up. Looking over at Ichigo, he nodded and pulled out his cell. "Shiro, get back here. We have a situation." Ichigo frowned and moved to stand behind Sayori. "How bad is it?" Kenpachi bowed, "I apologize for letting it get to this. The surrounding gangs got word that you three were not here, and began sending dealers in to chip away at the territory lines. Nnoi, Halibel and Neliel have been sending warnings, but apparently Hime is needed." Shiro and Gin had walked in halfway through Kenpachi's explanation. Shiro frowned, "You should have come to us earlier…" Shiro was interrupted by Yachiru's exclamation. "O! Mr. Snowman! Do you have more snow?" Yachiru bounced over to the man who was lying in the middle of the living room. His eyes widened as he realized who Yachiru was to the 3 Kings and his stomach sank as he realized that he probably wouldn't live if the pink-haired girl said anything else. "Mmmphhh…MMphh" he struggled against the tape against his mouth, his eyes pleading with the 6 year old to stay quiet.

"Do you know this man Ya-chan?" Sayori asked Yachiru. "Yea! He was giving out snow in the park! I didn't get any because he said I was too little, but I took some when he wasn't looking. But it didn't taste good, and made me throw up." Yachiru replied. Sayori's face darkened, and she nodded. "Ya-chan, do me a favor. Call Hal, Nel and Nnoi for me. Tell them to come over, and then go spend the night with your friend from school ok?" Yachiru noticed the serious look in her onee-chan's eyes and nodded. "Ok nee-chan." She ran upstairs to pack a bag while making her calls.

Ichigo drove Yachiru to her friends' house, and by the time he got back everyone was gathered in the living room. Walking through the front door, he saw Nel sitting in Halibel's lap on the loveseat, Nnoi and Kenpachi leaning against the kitchen counter and Shiro was leaning against the couch. All of them were flanking Sayori in a circle who was standing in front of the man against the wall. Ichigo walked over to the man and pulled of the tape. "Who are you?" He asked, stepping back to sit on the couch next to Grimmjow. Mentally he was impressed that Stark, Gin and Grimmjow were keeping their cool; externally showing blank, hard faces.

The man looked wildly around the room. _Fuck_. He cursed mentally. He was stuck in a room with the top-raking members of the Visoreds. " My name is Yamamoto." On his right, were Tia Halibel and Neliel: two of the scariest women in Karakura after Hime. Halibel was a coffee-skinned blonde who was a world champion mixed martial artist, and champion marksman. She was rarely seen without Neliel. No one ever said her last name because it was too long, and to speak it was certain death. She had the most envied body, with beautiful large doe gray eyes, and long curly sea-foam green hair. She acted childish most of the time, until she had to fight and then she would become a vicious tiger. She hated guns, and preferred expertly sharpened knives that were kept hidden on her body. On the couch in front of him were three tall guys that he had never seen before, but were staring at him with clear disdain. Behind them were Kenpachi and Nnoitra. Nnoitra was a 7ft lean machine who used brute strength to tear his opponents to pieces. The eye patch over his left eye only made his demonic aura ever more terrifying. But what had him nearly pissing his pants were the 3 Kings. Although they were called the 3 Kings, really the main person to fear was Hime. Shiro had a reputation for leaving crippled and maimed examples of people who had crossed the Visoreds, and Ichigo was the brains behind the whole operation but it was Sayori (called Hime by all except her closest friends) who was the true demon. Yamamoto desperately tried to think of a way out of his situation. No one who had crossed Hime was ever heard from again. Whispers of bodies being found tortured in ways no man would ever think of had kept most other gangs staying far away from her territory. Few believed the rumors that she was in fact, out of all her members, the one with the highest body count. But from the look she was giving him, he could believe it.

Sayori was furious. Her mind was already shifting into "Hime" mode, and she fought to keep the bloodlust at bay. She hated drug dealers with a passion, and the fact that one had gotten so close to her honorary little sister had her body screaming for blood. She stared at the scum in front of her, muscles tensing like a boa waiting to strike. She took a deep breath and let it out to calm herself down. Sitting in Stark's lap, she allowed strong arms to wrap around her waist as Ichigo continued his interrogation.

"Who sent you, Yamamoto?" Ichigo asked from his perch on Grimmjow's leg. "I am not at liberty to say.." he answered, before visibly flinching at the fierce growl that emitted from Sayori. Ichigo frowned, "I will only ask you one more time. Who sent you into our territory?" Yamamoto weighed his options; it was obvious that Hime was just waiting for him to decline again. Sighing, he answered " Sosuke Aizen. He owns _Tikal_. He didn't believe that college age kids could maintain such a vast territory. If we got your people hooked onto drugs, it would be easier to take over. The…" Yamamoto was cut of by a fierce kick to the jaw that resulted in an audible snapping of his jaw. Sayori stood over him, and grabbed a fist full of hair. "Did he tell you to sell your shit in parks? To get kids hooked? To ENDANGER MY FAMILY!" She hissed at him before smashing her fist into his nose. Relishing in the crunch and rush of blood she released him.

Ichigo was watching the reactions of her boyfriend carefully, and was surprised that Stark was showing no disgust, but was in fact looking like he wanted to throw his sister against the wall and screw her senseless. Too bad his sister was slowly slipping into her Hime mood, or else it would have been a definite possibility. "Nnoi," Sayori spoke in voice that sent shivers down their spines, "take him downstairs. Hal, Nel please clean this up and then go get ready. It's been a while since we've let loose." Wiping her hands on his shirt, she stood and smiled at her two best friends. Nodding, the three of them started their tasks. Sayori turned and looked at her brothers. They smirked, and pulled their boyfriends up to their rooms to get ready. Kenpachi cracked his neck and then pulled out his phone. Sending a mass text to their members to meet up at _Tikal_ at 10pm, he set out to rummage through the fridge. "Might as well fuel up now. Shits going to get crazy."

XXXXX

Sayori pulled Stark into her adjoining bathroom, and turned the shower on. Stripping quickly she pulled him into a fierce kiss. Stark pulled of his clothes, and gripped her ass. Dominating the kiss, he pulled them both into the shower and shoved her against the wall. "Damn Baby, fuck….you look so hot covered in blood." Stark murmured as he slid two fingers inside her hole. Sayori growled and bent her head to bite down on his collarbone. "Mmm…just wait until later babe. You'll be so hard you won't be able to hold back until we get home." Stark smirked before replacing his fingers with his cock, and ramming into her body; kissing her again, he rolled her clit with his fingers before viciously squeezing it between his index finger and thumb, and twisting. Sayori screamed as multiple orgasms hit her like a brick wall. He groaned as her body squeezed his orgasm from him. Panting they finished showering each other, and got out. He toweled himself off, and laid back on her bed to watch Sayori get dressed. "Baby, what are you doing?" He asked, as he watched her walk towards a wall and place her hand on it. "Hmmm..," she looked back at him as she shrugged, "getting ready. Yachiru used to wander in here a lot. I had to put my weapons in a safe place so she wouldn't hurt herself."

Stark's eyes widened as the wall swung inward an led to another room, the half the size of her room. Walking in behind her, he took in the dozens of weapons lining the walls. Handguns, katanas, grenades, knives, and… "Baby, is that a rocket launcher?" He asked, staring at the launcher mounted on the far wall. "Hahaha! Yup! But I haven't used it yet. It's really just for decoration. *giggles*" Sayori answered as she picked out her assortment. Scooping up two leg holsters, she slid a set of 6 sharpened knives into each one. Eyeing the grenades she grabbed a couple, along with a .22m and spare clips. She didn't really like guns, but always had one on her just in case. Pulling her katana's off the wall, and another .22 she pulled Stark out of the room. Placing her weapons on top of her dresser, she got dressed. Stark watched with interest as Sayori dropped her towel, and walked around the room naked grabbing various pieces of clothes. He chuckled as he remembered the first time they had made love, and she was embarrassed to be seen naked. He still got hard any time he saw her wear his dog tag around her neck, and now that it was the only thing she was currently wearing, he was semi-hard.

Sayori turned her head when she heard her boyfriend chuckle. Looking at him she rolled her eyes, she had caught on that he had grown to love seeing her in only her dog tags. She was proud of herself for being able to walk around in front of him naked. She ignored her boyfriends' hardening cock, because as much as she would rather him ravish her all night, she had a job to do. She riffled through her clothes, and put them on. Stark whistled in appreciate as he watched her slip into a Matthew Williamson dress, and a pair Louis Varennes that made her legs look stunning. He looked away for a moment, and when he turned his head back she was tucking the last knife away. She tightened her dog tags, and finished her make-up before turning around to Stark. "What do think of Hime?" Sayori asked him in a silky voice. Stark swallowed as he got the full view. Her hair was flowing down her back, framing her face. She had in a pair of diamond earrings in the shape of a "V", and her make-up made her look like a vixen. She pouted her lips when he didn't say anything. "Damn…" he groaned out. She giggled, and blew him a kiss. "Get dressed babe", she laughed as she walked towards the door.

Stark was frustrated. His badass bombshell girlfriend was walking around looking like a damn wet dream, and he couldn't touch. He got dressed begrudgingly, and then went downstairs. He stood by his friends and was amazed. The triplets looked like different people. Shiro and Ichigo were decked out in Louis Vuitton, and flanked Sayori. Nnoi, Kenpachi, Halibel, and Nel had all changed and were checking their weapons. Ichigo smirked, "Halibel, Nel and Nnoi will ride with Kenpachi. We'll go separately. Everyone is meeting at 10. Remember, once we get there. Stay out of Hime's way."

_Tikal_ was the hottest club in Hueco Mondo, the next largest town over from Karakura. Sousuke Aizen sat in his office and looked out over the crowd. He was confident that those pesky Visoreds would hand over their territory. The mere idea that _children_ were in control of such a large territory made him laugh. He was confident that his last dealer had come through and gotten rid of those pesky brats. He still had a day before check-in, so Aizen wasn't worried. Standing up, he looked over at the crowd. A beautiful woman who had just entered, who clearly was well versed in fashion, caught his attention. Her shoes alone cost more than what his workers made in a few months. Licking his lips, he set out for a taste of that fine specimen. As he turned away from the window, he missed both the smirk that appeared on the woman's face, and the men flanking her.

Sayori loved these shoes. They never failed her, and now she had Aizen right where she wanted. She had seen the smug bastard checking her out, and move towards his office door. Nodding at her brothers, she pressed a kiss to Starks cheek. "Don't interfere. Wait for me in the corner booth. If you get mad, find someone to punch." She whispered in his ear before walking towards the DJ. Halibel, Nel, Nnoi, and Kenpachi spread out and began taking out the guards, quietly. Usually, the 3 Kings would let them give rival gang members a choice to join their gang or suffer the consequences. This time Hime had given strict orders to leave none standing. This would serve as an example to all. The Visoreds were not to be trifled with.

Stark, Grimmjow, and Gin settled them selves into a corner booth with a couple of beers. Stark watched as the crowd parted to allow Sayori to walk through. Men leered at his girl, which made him simultaneously proud and angry. Sayori knew that Aizen was watching her, as well as almost every male in the club. Knocking on the DJ's booth, she leaned in. "Can I request a song?" She purred in his ear, enjoying the bright red blush his face. "Sure what song." Sayori tapped her chin, and then grinned, "Do you have…" The DJ nodded and scrolled through his playlist.

Sayori scanned the crowd as she walked back down the stairs and spotted Stark. Quickly tapping out a message on her phone, she tucked it back into its hiding place, and made eye contact with Aizen. Smirking she waited for the song to start before moving her body sensually.

**Docta docta, need you bad  
>Call me babe<br>Docta Docta, where you at?**  
><strong>Give me something<br>I need your love  
>I need your love<br>I need your loving  
>You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'<br>My body needs a hero  
>Come and save me<br>Something tells me you know how to save me  
>I've been feeling real low<br>Oh, I need you to come and rescue me**

Sayori waited for the chorus before popping her hips up and down simultaneously. All eyes were on her as she rolled her body and twisted with the music. Smiling she made eye contact as she trailed her hands up her body through her hair. Ichigo watched his baby sister belly dance in 5 inch heels. It was a beautiful sight, he had to admit as he snapped the neck of another bodyguard on his way up to Aizen's office. Shiro cackled behind him as he followed Ichigo.

**[Chorus]  
>Make me come alive<br>Come on turn me on  
>Touch me, save my life<br>Come on and turn me on  
>I'm too young to die<br>Come on and turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on**

**Make me come alive  
>Come on turn me on<br>Touche me, save my life  
>Come on and turn me on<br>I'm too young to die  
>Come on and turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>Turn me on  
>Turn me on<br>**

Aizen couldn't resist the siren in the middle of the dance floor. Moving through the mob of people, he slid behind Sayori. Sayori turned and faced Aizen head on. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled and kept moving her hips. "What's your name beautiful?" Aizen whispered in her ear as he placed a hand on her back, his fingers brushing her ass. She fought back the urge gouge his eyes out, and purred, "Saya." Aizen grinned, and leaned down "Why don't we move this to a more private setting." Sayori nodded, and followed Aizen up the stairs. He opened his office door, and turned on the lights. Turning, he frowned as he saw two people sitting on his desk. "Who the hell are you." A dark chuckle behind him and the blunt feeling of a gun in his lower back had his eyes widening. "Nooooo…the better question is who the fuck do you think you are for messing with Visored territory?"

Sayori twirled as her brothers tied Aizen in an "X" shape across his desk. Removing her knives from their hiding places she laid them down with a resonating click along the table. Aizen's eyes were wide as he realized whom he was trapped with. "Look…Obviously there has been some misunderstanding here ok. I'm sure we can work something out." Aizen tried to reason with Sayori, but she just ignored him and walked towards the door. Opening it, Halibel, Nel, Nnoi and Kenpachi walked in dragging Yamamoto. Aizen thrashed against his bonds as he recognized his dealer/hit man. "Yama-san", Sayori purred, "Is this your boss? The one who sent you into my territory, and the one who endangered by family?" Yamamoto was forcibly turned towards Aizen, so that he could see what had been done.

His face was barely recognizable, and it was clear that all his limbs had been broken and dislocated. Kenpachi let out a laugh, "Hime! I think he's dead. O Well." Kenpachi tossed the body into a corner, and cracked his knuckles. Sayori shrugged and waved them off. "Your dismissed, go party. We'll be down in a minute." The enforcers nodded, and filed out. Halibel and Nel guarded the door just in case.

Shiro and Ichigo watched as their baby sister lifted her leg and slammed her heel into Aizens' crotch. Giggling at his pained scream, Sayori slipped off her shoes. "Tsk, you got blood on my shoes. Ne Ne, Onii-sans…How big do you want the mark?" Ichigo and Shiro leaned against each other and sneered down at Aizen who looked ready to piss himself. "As big as you want," they replied in unison. She pulled out her knives, and turned to Aizen. "O this is going to be my best work yet."

Sayori, Ichigo, and Shiro emerged from Aizen's office an hour later. Sayori had enjoyed the private bathroom; it made it so easy to get the blood off. She had dulled all her knives before slicing into Aizens' skin to cause the most pain possible. After carving the gang symbol for Visoreds into his chest, she cut out his tongue, and cut all minor arteries and veins. She wanted him to bleed out as slowly as possible, and to top it all off, she poured his most expensive scotch into his wounds. By then Aizen was in so much pain, he couldn't differentiate what was going on anymore. All he did know was that he should never have crossed into their territory.

XXXX 

Next half coming tomorrow – Just remembered a paper I have to write

LOL


	9. Hime

Same Disclaimer!

**Sorry this is late everyone! I had a barn emergency on Friday, three horse shows on Saturday and Superbowl Sunday that kept me extremely busy. I hope you like it. The next chapter is on its way! **

Chapter 10: The 3 Kings part 2

Stark, Gin and Grimmjow had watched in awe as Sayori belly danced in high heels. Stark was pissed; watching some douche with a terrible hair-do touching his girl without being able to do anything was frustrating. Taking Sayori's words under advisement, he punched Gin in the arm. "Oww! What the Fuck man!" Gin yelped, rubbing his arm. Stark smirked, "Just lettin' off a little steam." Turning towards Grimmjow, "G, did you know Nel was a gang member. Much less a badass enforcer?" He asked. Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders. "I figured she was up to something for a while. When I met Halibel, I let it go. Chick scares the shit outta me." Grimmjow chuckled. Gin and Stark nodded in agreement, before signaling the waitress for another round.

XXXX

Ichigo and Shiro had watched in awe as Hime tore into Aizen without mercy. Shiro led the trio back down to the dance floor and cackled, "Damn Sayori, you never cease to amuse." Sayori giggled, and followed Shiro up onto the stage with Ichigo. Shiro walked up to the microphone and the Visored members in the crowd cheered. While he was speaking, Stark, Gin and Grimmjow had moved from the booth to stand in front of the stage. Stark frowned as he saw movement behind the off-stage curtain. Kenpachi, who had gone to the bar after being dismissed, also noticed the movement and was making his way over to the stage when a blur shot out from the curtain. The crowd went still as the figure rushed the stage with a blade that gleamed under the bright overhead lights. Ichigo and Shiro's eyes widened, as they realized who his target was. "HIME!" a collective cry throughout the club made Sayori turn just in time for the sharp knife to slice into her arm. No one spoke as Sayori looked down at her arm. It was a superficial wound, but was bleeding enough for her to smell the metallic copper scent of blood. Everyone's blood ran cold as an insane giggle breached her lips. Sliding her fingers through her blood, she snapped her head towards the man. "My turn", she purred as she gracefully pulled out her .22 and shot out both his kneecaps. The smell of blood and the adrenaline pumping through her veins was too much to ignore, and she willingly slipped into her "Hime" mood. Pouncing on her target like a lioness, she began to viciously tear her enemy apart.

Everyone in the crowd was speechless. They watched as Sayori smoothly shot out both his kneecaps rendering the man incapacitated, and then systematically tore him apart. After kicking away his knife, she kicked him in the face sending him flying backwards into the booth's wall. Giggling, she twirled two of her knives in both hands. Stabbing him in both sides, she pulled both up along his sides. His screams echoed across the club, but his pleas for help were ignored. The Visoreds knew not to mess with Hime when she was playing, and everyone else was too scared to even move. Ichigo and Shiro shared a look as they witnessed the paralyzing fear that had gripped everyone in the club. After this show, no one would be encroaching on Visored territory. Shiro looked over at Gin whose eyes were wide as he watched Sayori play. Ichigo was struggling not to laugh as Grimmjow watched Sayori, his face the epitome of shock. After Sayori finished carving the Visored symbol into the man's body, she dislocated all his joints with a smile. Satisfied with her work, she stood up and turned towards the crowd. Pulling out two grenades, she giggled as she looked out towards the crowd. "So who wants to play catch?" Everyone in club held their breaths, and stood still.

Shiro and Ichigo moved to flank Sayori when she pulled out her grenades. It was time to rein Sayori in before she went on another killing spree. The last time she had gotten free rein, she had gone through a whole arsenal of weapons and left a body count so high, that they never released the true amount. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Sayori and grinned out to the crowd. "Just kidding! Now then, if anyone has any objections to our no drugs rule, speak now." Ichigo's eyes scanned the crowd. He could tell that they were to afraid to say anything. Nodding, he looked over to the DJ. "Well then lets party!" Heading back down into the crowd, each sibling was pulled away by their respective lovers.

XXXX

Stark was harder than he could ever remember being. Watching his girl tear someone limb from limb was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and as soon as the triplets came down from stage, he grabbed Sayori. "Baby", he groaned in a deep voice, " we need to go NOW." Sayori licked her lips and nodded. Glancing over at her brothers, they had found their men and were dancing to the music. She allowed Stark to pull her out of the club, and toss her into the passenger side of his car. He pulled out and gunned it back to the triplets' estate. Sayori whined as Stark's distinct smell coupled with the metallic copper sent of the blood hit her senses. Frowning, she looked down at her hands. They were covered with the hit man's blood, and she wasn't going to risk getting some strange disease. "Starkkkk, drive faster." She cried out, as she tried to hold back from spreading her pussy and fingering herself in his car. Stark grunted in response, as he took the corner so fast his car seemed to lift off the road. Throwing the gear into park, he gripped Sayori and pulled her out through the drivers' side. "Showerrr…" she whined while rubbing herself against Stark's body.

Stark was reduced to an animalistic state. Full sentences were no longer an option; he had resorted to grunts and snarls as he carried Sayori through the house. Kicking her bathroom door open, he ripped her dress in two, as she kicked off her shoes. Stripping himself quickly, Stark turned on the water, and pulled Sayori in the tub. He made sure to wash the blood off her entire body, and paid extra attention to the wound on her arm. It wasn't deep and had stopped bleeding already. Satisfied that they were both clean enough, Sayori pulled him into her bedroom and dropping to her knees, she began worshiping his delicious cock. She moaned as he growled, "Fuckkkkk….baby" Pulling her off his cock before he came, he tossed her onto the bed and began placing kisses from head to toe. Biting down hard on her inner thigh, he smirked as she shrieked before releasing the skin and moving up towards her pussy. Spreading her legs, he began eating her out and was determined to make her cum at least twice this way. Sayori was thrashing on the bed, tears brimming in her eyes as Stark brought her to orgasm twice without restraint. She arched her back and screamed as he shoved two fingers in her hole as she orgasmed for the third time that night. Stark spread his fingers inside her enjoying the spasms her inner walls were making. Slathering his dick with lube, he leaned back and pulled her on top of him. "Ride me baby," he groaned and Sayori moaned while nodding. Reaching behind her, she gripped his dick and sank slowly onto it. "MMMhhhh…ahhhh shittt Stark." She panted as she rose and fell in a slow pace, it was getting to be too much and she slumped over him. Squeezing her inner muscles like she was doing Kegels, she lapped at his nipples. A large hand came down with a resonating slap, as Stark gripped her ass and began moving her up and down. Screaming, Sayori's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she let Stark control her movements.

Stark was in heaven. Sayori was breathtakingly beautiful. Hickies were spread along her collarbone and littered down her body, and her eyes were closed as she made the most delicious noises. He knew she was close, and so was he. Slowing them down, he smirked at her protest. "Hime." Sayori's eyes snapped open, and she stared down at Stark with an unreadable eyes. For a few moments, he held his breath as he watched her study him. Her eyes flickered dangerously, and she reached up to finger the dog tags still hanging from her neck. Rubbing his between her thumb and pointer finger, she leaned down to nip at his throat. Inhaling through his nose, he gripped Sayori's ass harder as she alternated with harsh bites and soft suckles at his collarbone. When she raised her head again, she kissed him, "mine". He exhaled and lifted her up before slamming her down again. He rammed into her for the last time, as she screamed and then blacked out. Slipping out of Sayori, he made his way over to the bathroom exhausted. Grabbing a washcloth, he leaned over the sink to wet it when his eyes widened. On his collarbone, was the Visoreds symbol with a crown over it, made out of hickies. Fingering it he turned as he heard Sayori's voice. She was leaning against the door, wearing his shirt. "It's my symbol. Everyone will know who you belong to now." She whispered as she walked towards him. Groaning he bent down to kiss her before picking her up and placing her on the counter. "Mmm…well then let me show you my appreciation." Stark murmured as he placed himself between her legs and kissed her lips.

XXXX

Shiro and Gin had wandered back over into the booth leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow to dance. Shiro wasn't drunk _yet_ but was feeling pleasantly buzzed, and Gin wasn't complaining. Shiro had plopped himself into Gin's lap as soon as they sat down in the corner booth. Gin ran his hands down along Shiro's sides, and gripped his ass. Bending his head down, he covered Shiro's mouth with is own and used his tongue to map out familiar territory. Something about the way Shiro tasted made Gin wild: vodka, apples, and something else that he could never place but left him wanting more. Shiro moaned into the kiss, and accepted Gin's wandering tongue. He loved kissing Gin. He always tasted so good, and Shiro gripped Gin's shirt arching his back to press his half-hard member into Gin.

Gin chuckled at his feisty kitten. Shiro never ceased to amuse him, he would either be a feisty sex kitten, or a fierce tiger just waiting to strike. Smirking he pulled back from Shiro, "kitten, unless you want to have sex in public, we need to go." Shiro licked his lips and leaned up to nibble on Gin's ear. "Maybe I want you to ravage me in public," he purred enjoying the deep rumble in Gin's throat, "but for now I'll settle for home." Shiro giggled before pulling Gin up out of the booth and heading for the door. Passing Ichigo, he told his brother that they were going back to Espada. Ichigo nodded, and then Shiro led Gin out the club. Shiro barely remembered the drive back, or how they got back to Gin's dorm but he did remember being shoved up against the door and being kissed thoroughly. Gin pulled back from the kiss and pushed down Shiro's pants and boxers. Stroking Shiro's length slowly, he pressed his forehead against Shiro's. Shiro had been reduced to a whimpering moaning mess. He gripped Gin tightly, "Pleaseeee…Gin…more". Gin smirked, and shoved two fingers into Shiro as he sped up his hand. Jabbing his fingers into Shiro's prostate, he drove Shiro to a mind-blowing orgasm. Pulling his fingers out slowly, he lined himself up and slammed home. Shiro screamed as Gin slammed into his prostate with every thrust. Gripping Shiros ass he pulled him off the wall and walked over to bed. Turning Shiro onto all fours Gin draped over him and lined himself up. "You want me baby?" he whispered into Shiro's ear. Mewling, Shiro nodded as his arms gave out and he arched his back, "pleaseeeee." Gin groaned, as he slid into Shiro savoring the feel of his inner muscles squeezing his cock rhythmically. Shiro panted as he felt Gin's large cock slide into him, stretching him to the max. Gin bent his head, and bit down onto Shiro's collarbone. The room was filled with grunts, moans and the sound of skin smacking skin. Shiro mewled and as he reached a hand down to stroke himself to completion, Gin smacked his hand away and gripped his member. Stroking in time with his thrusts, Gin smirked when shiro screamed out his completion. Groaning at the feel of Shiro's walls tightening to the point that it hurt, he came inside Shiro. Pulling out and flopping down next to Shiro, he pulled him on top of his chest and closed his eyes. "Mmmhhh…love you Shiro," Gin murmured before he fell asleep. Shiro's eyes widened at the confession, and then let a small chuckle loose. "Love you more."

XXXX

Grimmjow was _never ever _letting Ichigo near anything with any alcohol content higher than 5%. Ichigo and Grimmjow had been grinding to the pulsing music when Shiro and Gin left the club. Ichigo had gotten thirsty and pulled Grimmjow over to the bar. The two ordered a round of shots, alternating shots with kisses. After the third round, Ichigo was shit-faced and barely standing. "Damn berry, you're such a light weight. Alright, time to go home." Grimmjow chuckled, as he wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist to help him walk out. "Isss….*hiccup* I'mmm..NOT DRUNKKK...*giggle*GRIMM…MMM *giggle*" Ichigo stammered, as he clung to Grimmjow. "Sure berry. Whatever you say. Now get in the car like a good boy." Grimmjow placed Ichigo into the passenger seat and buckled him in. Rounding the car, he sat in the drivers' seat and headed to the estate. Soft snores had him turning his head towards Ichigo who was passed out and drooling all over the window. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back to the road, "Lightweight."


	10. Hawaii

Chapter 11: Hawaii

There were three weeks left before everyone had to go back to KU for spring semester. Sayori was making breakfast when the front door flew open and Isshin, along with the twins, came storming in. "HELLOOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL BABIESSSSS! PAPA HAS COME TO VISITTTTT!" Isshin cried out. Sayori laughed, and walked out from the kitchen. "Hi Yuzu! Karin!" She said as she gave her sisters kisses on the cheek. "MY BEAUTIFUL BABY GIRLLL! WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME SO?" Isshin cried out. Scowling, she was about to punch Isshin in the stomach when Yuzu interrupted her. "Onee-chan! Dad got us tickets to Hawaii!" she cried jumping up and down. Sayori pulled back her fist, and shot a questioning look at Isshin. "YES MY LOVELY CHILDREN! WE ARE OFF TO HAWAII!" Isshin hollered, before a foot slammed into his side sending him flying back out the front door. "Shut up Goat Face!" Shiro yelled as he pulled his foot back.

The boys had wandered downstairs after hearing the commotion downstairs, and were not surprised at what they found. Ichigo and Shiro kissed their sisters on the head, and moved to sit on the couch with their boyfriends. Isshin wandered back into the house, and was about to start up again when he noticed the giants in the room. Their height had him interested but the wandering hand of the brown haired giant demanded his attention. He frowned as the man slid his hands across Sayori's body to rest on her bottom. Moving faster than his kids though he could, he moved over to where Stark was standing and gripped Stark's wrist. Viciously twisting it back, he glared. "Who are you and why are you touching my daughter that way?"

Stark breathed through his nose to push past the throbbing sensation in his hand to stare at the old man holding him hostage. "DADDY!" Sayori cried as she pulled Stark free from Isshin. "This is my boyfriend, Coyote Stark. On the couch are Shiro and Ichigo's boyfriends." Stark wrapped an arm around Sayori's waist while reaching out to shake Isshin's hand. "Its good to finally meet you Mr. Kurosaki." He drawled out. Isshin's eyes narrowed as he looked over to where Shiro and Ichigo where. Both were sitting on their boyfriends' laps, laughing at a story Yuzu was telling them. Nodding, he shook Stark's hand entusiatically. "EXCELLENT! MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES ARE NOW WELL TAKEN CARE OF! SO WHO IS GOING TO GIVE ME GRANDBABIES!" Isshin cried out as he twirled out of the kitchen and into the living room. All three triplets turned beet-red as their boyfriends roared with laughter. Sayori rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen with Stark in tow. He leaned down to nibble on Sayori's ear, "We'd make beautiful babies right baby" he whispered. Blushing, she shoved a platter of pancakes into his hands. "Not right now we won't…but maybe someday.." she trailed off as she grabbed the syrup and juice and walked out the kitchen swaying her hips seductively. Stark laughed as he followed Sayori out, "Tease."

XXXX

Breakfast had gone relatively smoothly with the exception of Isshin being repeatedly beaten by his children for his antics. After the table was cleared, and the dishes were in the washer, everyone gathered in the living room. Isshin had bought his family a week long trip to Hawaii, and was currently telling them the details in a relatively normal tone. "We will be staying at the _Maui Sunset_. Our flight leaves in two days, so go pack." Ichigo scowled and looked at his father, "Can our boyfriends come?" Isshin nodded and smirked. "Only if they are paying." Grimmjow laughed and pulled out his phone. "Hey, its me. Yeah…. no I know! Fuel up the jet for me, I'm going to Hawaii for a week. Need it by Friday." Grimmjow nodded to the answer and shut his phone. Ichigo turned wide eyes at Grimmjow, "You have a jet?" Stark snorted, and Gin laughed. "Grimm has a Gulfstream 550. It puts ours to shame." Gin remarked. Shiro chuckled and looked over at his dad, "hope you have refundable tickets pops."

XXXX

The ride to the airport was overall uneventful. Isshin had been lucky enough to convince the airline to refund his tickets, and was following Grimmjow to the private airport outside of Karakura. Only Grimmjow's Escalade was big enough to fit the triplets and their boys, so everyone piled in with their luggage. Parking, Grimmjow led the way through airport security, and onto his family jet. "Holy shit!" Shiro exclaimed as he viewed the interior of the jet. Grimmjow grinned as he plopped down into a seat. Making a sweeping motion with his arm, he announced, "Grab a seat. Soda and liquor are in there, and snacks are in that cabinet." Yuzu and Karin sighed happily as they sank into soft butter cream colored oversized leather seats. Gin sank down into a chair and pulled Shiro into his lap, "Damn Grimm, are these new?" he asked. "Ha! Yeah, they are." He replied as he pulled Ichigo into the seat next to him and intertwined their fingers. Isshin was bouncing around like a kid in a candy store.

"Sir, please sit down. Excuse me, sirs please remove yourselves from each other. We do still need everyone in their own seats and buckled in." The flight attendant desperately tried to contain Isshin and convince Shiro and Gin to stop sucking each other's faces off and sit in their own seats. Feeling sorry for the poor girl, Sayori got up and put her hand on the flight attendant's shoulder. "Let me handle this." The flight attendant nodded and then fled back up to the cockpit. Catching Isshin off guard, Sayori dealt a swift chop to the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Karin chuckled, and helped her big sister buckle their idiotic father into his seat. Walking over to Gin and Shiro, she leaned over and pinched his arm harshly. "OWWW FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" He cried and Sayori sneered, "if you had listened to the flight attendant then this wouldn't have happened." She walked back to sit down in her seat next to Stark who had fallen asleep as soon as he sat down. Checking to make sure he was buckled in, Sayori snuggled into his side for a nap.

XXXX

Sayori and Yuzu were giggling and twirling uncontrollably. Stark had called ahead apparently and cancelled Isshin's reservations, and brought the group to his house on Maui. The 6 bedroom, 4 bathroom beach-front mansion had a chefs kitchen complete with all stainless steel appliances, and beautiful blue marble and granite countertops. Sayori pulled open the fridge to see that it was fully stocked. Sharing a look with Yuzu, they both started pulling out ingredients and began prepping to cook whatever they could think of. Isshin was going to complain about these foolish boys who were trying to take over his vacation, but when they pulled up to Stark's home he wisely kept his mouth shut. Somehow, his triplets had become involved with three of the richest families in Japan, and knowing his kids they probably did not even know it. Shaking his head he sat down in front of the huge custom TV in the living. _Retirement is going to be great!_ He thought to himself as he leaned back and got comfortable.

Stark sat slumped at the kitchen counter exhausted. He had really wanted to impress Sayori, and figured that offering up his Maui home would do just that. He had not factored in her entire family, but it was definitely worth it. The look on her face when they pulled up to his house was priceless. Awe, shock, happiness, and excitement had all run through her face, but when she looked at him, his heart swelled at the love he could see in her eyes. Mentally nodding he knew that when they eventually got married, he would take her here more often. For now, watching her and Yuzu bustle around the kitchen smiling, laughing and making the house feel like a home.

Grimmjow had dragged Ichigo to one of the spare bedrooms he had claimed for himself before tossing Ichio on the bed, and draping himself over Ichigo. "MMphhhh….damn it! Grimm! Get off of me." Ichigo gunted as he shoved at Grimm's chiseled chest. A heavy sigh was all he go in response as Grimm rolled over and pulled Ichigo on top of him. "M'tired. Let's sleep before we go out." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but agreed and let himself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Grimmjows' heartbeat.

XXXX

Sayori glanced up from whipping her buttercream frosting. Yuzu had finished making dinner and had gone upstairs to shower and change. Stark's head was resting against the counter, and if she didn't know any better she would have thought he was asleep. The lingering feeling of him watching her though told her different. Grinning evilly, she finished frosting her cake and then brought the bowl over to the counter. Dipping her hand into the bowl, she got her fingers covered in frosting. Moaning, she cleaned her fingers seductively while pretending to bend down for a bowl in order to give Stark a clear view of her lacy black boy shorts she had on under her mini skirt. Stark had been watching Sayori cook the entire time, and was now watching her little show with avid interest. Sayori was considering taunted Stark into fucking her over the island when Isshin bounded down the stairs killing any mood that was building. "MY LOVELYYYY DAUGHTER! WHAT SMELLS SO DELICIOUS!" He cried. Sayori struggled to keep her composure and laughed. "Yuzu made onigiri, curry, rice, and steamed veggies. I made a chocolate cake with butter cream frosting, strawberry shortcake, and brownies. I am going to go upstairs to clean up. Stark why don't you come with me." Stark nodded and followed Sayori upstairs to his room. Isshin shrugged and turned towards the incredible spread. "Time to eat!"

XXXX

Gin and Shiro hadn't even gotten into the house unlike the rest of the family. Gin had dragged Shiro to the garage, where he knew there was an apartment over it. Even if Stark was his best friend, he'd skin him alive if he had sex in or on any of his cars. Slamming Shiro against the wall, Gin used his knee to separate his legs. Stripping Shiro quickly, he bit down on Shiro's collarbone. Shiro panted and squirmed against the wall, "ahhhhh…what…what are you doing?" Shiro tried to sound firm but his voice came out as a long moan. Gin grunted and gripped his arms around Shiro. Cupping his ass, Gin lifted Shiro up and walked over to the bed. Stripping himself, Gin placed kisses down Shiro's body while sliding two saliva slickened fingers into Shiro's hole. Shiro whined as Gin played his body like fine instrument, "pleaseee…Gin fuck me.." Gin groaned and pulled Shiro up while rolling onto his back. "Ride me kitten. Show me how much you want me. How much you want my hard cock."

Shiro opened his mouth and quickly slurped Gin's dick into his mouth to get it as wet as possible. Turning his back to Gin, he sank slowly onto Gin. Gin licked his lips as he watched Shiro's body swallow him whole slowly. Rubbing his thumb against Shiro's widened pucker, he moaned at the feel of Shiro's inner walls squeezing him constantly. Shiro keened loudly as Gin raised him on and off his cock harshly. "Yesssss! Gin…O GOD…GINNNNNN", Shiro screamed out. Lifting Shiro off his cock, and turning him around, he slammed him back down onto his cock. "That's it kitten ride me." "MMMM Gin! MORE!" Shiro shrieked. Gin snapped his hips with more force, "Do you love what I do to you baby?" "Mmmm…yessss!" "Do you love my hard cock kitten? Sliding in and out of you…" "YESSSS O GOD GIN!" Shiro panted as he felt his orgasm building. "You love my cock!" "Yesss!" You love ME" "YESSSSS" Shiro shrieked as he came hard. Gin groaned as he came deep inside Shiro. Breathing harshly they both came down from their highs. Shiro blushed as he realized what he had said and was running through ways on how to get out of the situation when Gin opened both eyes fully to stare into Shiro's. Shiro's eyes widened. He had only seen Gin's eyes truly opened a handful of times but they were absolutely stunning. An ice-blue that complemented his face. Staring straight into Shiro's eyes, Gin gave him a soft smile. "I love you Shiro," Gin whispered, enjoying the deer in headlights look Shiro was giving him. "I…I…I love you to", Shiro confessed in a low voice. Laughing Gin pressed a kiss to Shiro's head before pulling out and helping Shiro get dressed. "We need to get back before they send out a search crew. Laughing Shiro nodded and followed Gin back to the main house.

Part two coming soon!


	11. Family

**A/N: Hi everyone! I know that I have a ton of readers out there, and am sad that only a few review. I know I'm not the best reviewer so I am going to fix that. One thing! If all you have to say is one-word comments or telling me to update without even expressing how you liked the chapter or the story, that in my opinion is rude. I don't do that when I review, so don't do it to me. Really I just ignore them.**

**Thanks to everyone who does review, especially fuyoshi-chan!**

Chapter 12: Family

Stark had Sayori bent over the kitchen counter, his dick sliding in and out of her slowly, and her eyes rolled back as she whined and cried out desperately "Starkkkk….noooo". Smirking he held her hips down, and slowly pulled out, "no? You don't want me baby? I guess I just have to finish myself." Stark leaned back against the island and stroked his dick slowly; whimpering, Sayori swallowed and tried to think clearly. This was all her dads fault. Taking Yuzu and Karin off to the big island to "be tourists" for the weekend, as he brilliantly stated was like signing a death warrant for the triplets. They hadn't even left the house for the most part, too busy sleeping, sex, eating and more sex. Every room in the house had been christened by at least one of the pairs, some more times than others. Sayori clenched her teeth and stood on wobbly legs. "Fine….Two can play at that game" she taunted Stark, as she tried to walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Stark smirked and watched her go, but frowned. Sayori's legs were shaking, but she tried to go upstairs. Making it halfway, she whined pitifully "Starkkkkkk.." Leaning back with her legs open, she began pleasuring herself with two fingers. Stark growled when he saw her and lifted her up. Leaning her over the stair case, he pounded back into her, making her cum so hard she blacked out. Pulling out after he came, Stark lifted Sayori in his arms and made his way back to his room for a shower.

Ichigo, Shiro and Sayori finally emerged from their rooms at 1pm feeling refreshed and energized. "BEACH TIME!" they called out. Shiro, Gin and Grimmjow had been on the couch discussing how they wanted their relationships to progress. Gin needed ideas about what to give Shiro, but a ring wasn't his main idea. It was really a fail-safe, and although he liked Stark's dogtag idea , he didn't want to seem like he copied his buddy. Sighing, he decided to think more about it on the beach. Stark decided to take everyone to Keawakapu. It was the best beach in South Maui, and few people outside of the locals new about it. Really he was being selfish because he didn't want anyone to see his girl in a bikini. As Stark parked, he looked over at Sayori in wonder. "Baby?" "mmm?" Sayori hummed back as she stayed looking out the window in awe. Getting out of the drivers side, he walked over to open her door. "Why haven't you asked why we can afford the stuff we have?" Gin and Grimmjow both realized that his friend was right. Nothing they did seemed to goad the three into finding out more about their financial stability or where it came from. Sayori just shrugged. "It's not our place to pry. You'll tell us when you want to. We don't like to make assumptions. We know of your families, but besides Nel we don't really know them. But we won't stop you from taking us all over. *giggles* " Shiro and Ichigo agreed. "We are going to go change, so find us some chairs!" They chorused as they headed towards the changing booths.

Deciding strategically that saying that they only found three chairs was in their benefit, Gin and Grimmjow laid out their stuff and went to grab umbrellas. Stark silently agreed as he lay back in a chair and positioned the beach umbrella so that it was blocking out the sun. "Tsk! Damn sloth." Grimmjow scoffed before pulling off his shirt and shoving it in his bag. Gin let out an uncharacteristic giggle when he saw Grimmjow's back. "What! The hell man!" Grimmjow yelled at Gin as he started to laugh uncontrollably. Ichigo had customized the large gothic style 6 on his lower back, by adding his name through it probably in sharpie. It actually looked really good, but Gin was too busy laughing at Grimmjow who was now turning in circles trying to crane his neck at an angle to be able to see what Gin was laughing at. Gin noticed how silent the beach had gotten, and turned to see what was going on. "Damnnnn" he drawled out as he saw who had gotten everyone's attention. Stark stood up and Grimmjow's jaw dropped as they watched the triplets walk towards them across the beach acting completely oblivious to the stares.

Gin was impressed. Shiro had on his dog tags with black and purple swimming trunks. They hung low on his hips, showing off his lean and muscled body. Grinning at the large hickey on Shiro's collarbone, and the new addition to Shiro's body. On his left hip, written in beautiful calligraphy was Gin's name with a double infinity under it. Raising an eyebrow, Shiro smirked at the light blush dusting Gin's face. Grimmjow was openly drooling at Ichigo. He had on black and orange trunks that hung low on his hips showing off the hickies that Grimmjow had left from his hip and trailed down disappearing under his trunks. He was also wearing his dog tags, but what caught his attention was his name written in the same gothic style as his tattoo above Ichigo's heart. His bright orange hair stood out like a beacon, and Ichigo laughed at the look of Grimmjow's face. Looking over at Sayori, he grinned. "You are brilliant lil' sis." She grinned and looped her arms through her brothers, "I know!"

Stark watched Sayori laugh with her brothers, as they got closer. Stark licked his lips as he took in Sayori's outfit. She had on a baby blue bikini with white polka dots and her dog tags tightened to rest in between her breasts. Over it she had on one of Starks old dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was pulled up to a high ponytail, and she had on a pair of aviator sunglasses. As she walked, he could see a the outline of a howling wolf on her right hip. The three looked like they had just from a photo shoot, and had caught the attention of everyone on the beach. Reaching where the guys were standing, they each leaned up to kiss their boyfriends on the cheek. Sayori squealed as Stark layback into the chair and pulled her down with him. "So, couldn't find more than three chairs huh?" Ichigo questioned. Grimmjow smirked, "Nah, just didn't see a need for more than three." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo grabbed his surfboard and headed down to the water. "Oi! Berry wait up!" Grimmjow grabbed his board out of the sand and followed Ichigo. Gin intertwined his fingers with Shiro and pulled. "Lets go take a walk mmm." He drawled. Shiro nodded and grabbed his sunglasses from his bag. Putting them on he followed Gin down the shoreline, leaving Stark and Sayori behind.

Sayori snuggled in between Starks legs and draped her body over his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sighed as he snaked his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her ass. "Baby, are you having a good time?" Sayori smiled against his neck and nodded. "Yea, I am. This has been the best vacation ever, and I love your house. Sorry about my dad though." Stark chuckled, "True but your dad's entertaining. But it doesn't have to be my house." Sayori snorted, "O really? Then whose would it be?" "Ours." Stark replied while tightening his arms around her. Sayori's breath hitched and she lifted herself onto her elbows and knees to hover over Stark. "Really Coyote? And how does that work?" she asked him in between planting kisses on his lips. Lifting a hand to pull out her ponytail, he laughed, "The old fashioned way baby. You move in with me, we graduate, get married, and we have lots of sex in the meantime." Sayori threw her head back and laughed. "Whatever you say silly man." Stark pouted, "What you don't believe me?" Sayori rolled her eyes and ground her ass down into his hard cock. "No I believe you _hubby_. I think we should start on the sex and work our way from that. Groaning, Stark nodded and he grabbed a towel off the sand. Draping it across his legs, He raised them behind Sayori and pulled his cock out from the slit in his trunks. Sayori chuckled, and then untied one side of her bikini bottom. Sinking slowly onto Stark, she moaned. Repositioning the umbrella so that it blocked their bodies, he guided Sayori up and down slowly. Whispering his plans for their life together in her ear, he quickened his pace as he felt her muscles tighten around him. Tears welled in her eyes as both the sex and the whispered promises drove her mind to mush. Biting down on her bottom lip she struggled to keep her voice down. "Coyote ooooo goodddd…I love you!" she cried as her orgasm tore through her body and left her boneless. Stark came hard within Sayori, then kissing her deeply he tucked himself back in his shorts, and retied her bottom. Grinning Sayori licked her lips. "Mmm..I think I have earned myself a ride into the ocean." Starkk laughed and lifted himself and her out of the chair and walked towards the water. "Of course my lady."

XXXX

Gin and Shiro had wandered down the shoreline holding hands and talking about a variety of subjects. They bought snow cones, and then headed back to where his siblings where. Standing on the water edge, they saw Sayori and Stark watching Ichigo and Grimmjow surfing. Feeling devious, Gin leaned down to kiss Shiro. Sliding his tongue into Shiro's mouth, he took a firm grip on his ass. Pulling back he laughed. Shiro frowned, "What the hell are you laughing about….HEY….GIN NOOOO!" Shiro shrieked like a woman as Gin lifted him up and tossed him into the ocean. Sputtering and spitting out water, Shiro floundered as he kept losing his footing. "DAMN IT! GIN COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU!" he roared, as he fought a losing battle with the sand. Gin was laughing and shook his head. "Sorry kitten, the view from right here is so much better!" Flipping him the bird, Shiro swam over to his sister to pout. Sayori laughed at her brother's face, and waved to Gin. "Good job Gin!" Shiro gaped and then splashed his sister in retaliation.

The group headed back to Starks place after 6 hours of beach time. Calling ahead, Stark picked up pizzas' and alcohol for everyone on the way back. Stampeding through the front door, Sayori grabbed paper plates and napkins, while Shiro and Gin picked out a movie to watch. Grimmjow, Stark and Ichigo hauled in the food, their stuff and the liquor. Spreading everything out on the living room table, they got comfortable. Sayori froze as the movie started. "Seriously" she hissed at her brother while throwing a pillow at his head. "The hell did you pick _Scream 4_ for?" Shiro smirked and chomped on the carrot he pulled from the veggie platter. "Paybacks a bitch little sister." He retorted as he leaned back into the couch. Sayori whimpered and stood up; "Fuck you!" she snarled and turned on her heel to leave. Stark grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, "Afraid of scary movies eh?" he taunted. As she turned back towards him, his eyes widened. She looked terrified: her beautiful eyes were wide and her lip was quivering. Ichigo walked back into the living room and his eyes widened at his sisters face, "Sayori, whats wrong?" Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she took a deep breath, "Nothing Ichigo. I'm going upstairs." Frowning, he nodded. Sayori pulled at her wrist, but Starks hand just gripped tighter. Pulling her into his lap, he gave her a pillow to hold. "Don't worry baby, it's just a movie. You'll be fine." Scoffing under her breath she nodded. The rest of the night went smoothly, and in retaliation for her brother's choice, Sayori made them watch all three _Toy Story_ movies knowing that Shiro would cry at the end. Laughing at the dirty look he sent her, she smirked. "Paybacks a bitch right onii-san."

XXXX

The rest of the week flew by. When Isshin and the girls returned from their weekend on the big island, the whole group spent a few days together taking helicopter rides, visiting volcanoes and all the local tourist attractions. Sayori had to again violently restrain her father on the plane ride home and shot a knowing look to Grimmjow. "No." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about." Sayori put her hands on her hips, "O, so you weren't planning on fucking ichigo in that back room you think we don't know about?" Grimmjow smirked and Ichigo's eyes widened. "What! The hell….don't be stupid." He stuttered. She just cocked an eyebrow and tapped her foot. Scoffing Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Fine…" Nodding Sayori moved back to her seat next to Stark.

Halfway through the flight, Grimmjow looked over at Sayori and Stark who were cuddled up together fast asleep. Smirking he pulled Ichigo into his lap. "Grimm! What the hell do you think you are doing?" he whispered fiercely. Grimmjow sucked on Ichigo's earlobe, and trailed his hands to grip Ichigo's ass. Moving down to suck on Ichigo's collarbone, he laughed lowly. "I'm making love to my sexy boyfriend." Ichigo moaned, and then grit his teeth. "The hell you are…my sisters are right there!" Grimmjow ignored his berry and pulled down his pants and boxers. Pulling a blanket around Ichigo's waist, he smirked, "see now they won't see anything." Whining as Grimmjow stroked his member slowly, he swallowed thickly. "Fine…" "Let's see how quiet you can be berry-boy." Grimmjow whispered as he slipped two fingers into his entrance. He stretched Ichigo quickly and then lifted him onto his hardened member. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle his moans, "Grimmmm…pleaseee." Grimmjow slammed into his prostate with each thrust, and as Ichigo felt his orgasm hit him he bit down harshly on Grimmjow's collarbone. Sighing, Grimmjow came hard in Ichigo and pulled out slowly. Using the blanket to clean themselves off, he redressed them both. Chuckling he pushed a button on the overhead, "air scrubber" he said when Ichigo gave him a questioning look. "Your sister scares the crap outta me berry. Laughing, Ichigo sank into his chair and snuggled into Grimmjow's side to nap for the rest of the flight back.


	12. Hello Summer

**Same disclaimer! **

**Sorry this took so long but I got really inspired this weekend, and then the story just kept coming out of me. This is the first half because I feel bad not posting anything all week. I am working on the next part. This may end up being a three chapter deal. Hope you all love it! **

**Chapter 13: Hello Summer**

" _Remember that this is a small introduction into genetics and the main focus of this lecture is to understand how organic chemistry plays a role in genetics. One strand of DNA or the anti-sense strand is used as a template to produce a single strand of mRNA. The bases in the mRNA strand are complimentary to the bases in the DNA template strand; it resembles the sense strand of DNA except that the base thymine is replaced by uracil…."_

The organic chemistry professor trailed off at the feeling of immense hatred being sent towards him. Scanning the auditorium, most of the students were sleeping, paying attention to their laptops, or talking amongst them selves, but one student in the middle of the 3 row caught his eye. She was gorgeous, and from memory he recalled that she was sitting next to Rukia Kuchiki who was currently at the top of the class. From the way Rukia was subtly trying to get the mystery student to pay attention he assumed that they were friends. He swallowed thickly when the copper head looked up at him and glared. For an instant, he swore his life flashed before his eyes, but as soon as the feeling hit him it went away. Clearing his throat he resumed lecturing.

"Sayori, pay attention!' Rukia hissed, as she noticed that Sayori had once again deviated from taking notes and was now facebook chatting with Stark. Sayori pouted and rubbed her arm where Rukia had pinched her. Looking up at her professor, she glared at him. It seemed that he was staring right at her, and that just pissed her off some more. Thinking of the many ways she could kill him before anyone in the room noticed instantly made her feel better. Groaning when he resumed the lecture, Sayori sighed and went back to taking notes._ There are so many other ways I could be spending a Friday afternoon. _

XXXX

The spring semester had progressed quickly, and now the triplets found themselves studying for their final exams. Ichigo and Shiro weren't worried, but Sayori was having a serious doubts.

"UGHHHHHH THIS IS SO USELESS!" Sayori roared as she slammed her organic chemistry book onto the table. Whimpering, she looked up at her roommate who sat across from her pretending to ignore her breakdowns. "Rukiaaaaa," she stuck out her lower lip and pulled on the raven head's hand. Rukia rolled her large violet eyes at Sayori's antics. "Now I see why you insisted on reserving a music room. Now what is the problem?" Sayori ignored her brother's chuckles from the other end of the table and pulled her book back open. Glaring at it in disgust, she pointed towards a problem.

"This shit- I mean stuff," she corrected at the sharp look Rukia shot her, "makes no sense. I can kill a person 100 different ways WITHOUT guns. When the hell will ketones, aldehydes and this other crap help me dislocate a joint? UGHHHHH…" Rukia promptly gave her a Gibbs-style head slap and looked at the problem. "Here, I'll show you how to do this one, and then you have to do the next two on your own." Sayori frowned, but nodded, "fine…" Ichigo and Shiro were desperately trying not to let Sayori hear them laughing at her plight. Their sister had never been science or math inclined, and was only planning on going to Vet School because she would be a horrid human doctor. Quieting at the death glare she sent them, they went back to studying for their finals.

Rukia watched Sayori carefully workout the chapter problems with a small smile, she loved her roommate and would do anything to help her. Sayori was excellent at writing last minute papers, and last semester she had written Rukia a paper on the Napoleonic Wars that was so well written she got an A in the class. _Of course I'm never telling her that_. She thought to herself as she refocused on the paper Sayori slid in front of her. Checking the answers she nodded. "Better, now for the hard stuff." "WHAT! I thought that was the hard stuff…" Sayori pouted but proceeded to do the next set of problems Rukia ordered her to do. "This is going to be such a terrible week." She pouted, as she texted Stark to let him know she was on Rukia-lockdown until all her finals were done.

XXXX

Finals week had been horrid for everyone involved except for the Dunkin Donuts on campus. Just for finals week, they were open 24/7. Sayori had been living on her favorite hot chocolate with an espresso shot and milk for the entire week, and the effects were hitting her as she finished writing the last question on her American Government exam. Dropping her exam in front of her professors' table, she gave him a smile and a wave as she left the classroom. Sighing in relief, she dropped into a near by bench and pulled out her phone.

**Sayori: **Hubbbyyy…so tired. Can you come get me?

**Stark: ***smirk* what building are you in baby?

**Sayori: **I'm in front of History.

**Stark: **On my way. Meet me in the lot.

Sayori sighed and closed her eyes. She was so tired, and the warm sun belting down on her just lulled her to sleep. Stark frowned as he pulled into the parking lot by the History building, and didn't see Sayori there. Finding a spot, he pulled on his aviators and locked his car. Scanning the front lawn, he smiled at the sight of Sayori passed out on the bench in front of Hollow. She had obviously passed out after texting him, and he headed over to where she was sitting. Her copper hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head held by a mechanical pencil and a pen, and she had on one of Starks jerseys with a pair of leggings and flip-flops. Bending down, he pressed a kiss onto Sayori's temple. "Wake up baby." Sayori moaned softly and cracked one eye open. Giving him a sleepy smile, she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep.." Stark shouldered her bag, and shrugged. "Don't worry about. Come on, we can go take a nap." Stark wrapped his arm around Sayori's waist, and led her to where he parked his car. Sliding into the car, he looked over as she chuckled softly while buckling her seatbelt. "What?" He asked as he drove towards Shinigami. "I'm the one whose been surviving on hot chocolate and espresso shots. Why do _you_ need a nap?" She questioned, while taking out her bun and shaking out her hair. "Well, usually I'm only awake for you, so if you're sleeping then I'm not going to pass up the opportunity." Sayori smiled and rolled her eyes. "Tsk. Lazy"

Rukia still had one more exam that wouldn't be done until later, and she was used to walking in on Stark and Sayori sleeping together, so Sayori headed straight to her room. Unlocking her door, she kicked of her shoes, stripped out of her leggings and took a running leap into her bed. "O bed how I missed you so!" She sighed as she pulled her comforter up to her eyes. Stark laughed, as he dropped her bag by the door and pulled off his shoes. Stripping to his boxers, he slid in behind Sayori. He lay on his back with Sayori's head on his chest and her legs wrapped around his right leg, Stark ran his hand through her hair. "Alarm?" she asked before releasing a jaw-popping yawn. "No need. We can sleep in until tomorrow. I'm sure Gin and Grimm will keep your brothers occupied." Chuckling softly, Sayori nodded before falling into a deep sleep. Stark closed his eyes and let the sound of her soft snores lull him to sleep.

Rukia smiled softly at the sight of Stark and Sayori passed out and curled up together on her bed. Tossing her bag onto the floor, she checked her phone to see if she had enough time to take a shower before her boyfriend came to pick her up. The triplets and Rukia had been smart and packed up their rooms leaving out only that bare essentials the week before finals. She had two hours to shower, get dressed and finish shoving the last of her stuff into her duffle bag. Rukia bustled about the room after her shower, multi-tasking putting on her clothes and making sure she hadn't left anything. After finally getting her final bag out and wiping down her desk, she looked back to make sure she hadn't woken up Sayori as she headed out.

Ichigo and Shiro were barely functioning as they left their human anatomy and physiology exam. Leaning on each other, they made it to a nearby bench and pulled out their phones. Texting Grimmjow and Gin to come get them, they fell asleep leaning against each other. Gin and Grimmjow were already on there way over to pick their boys up when they got the texts. Scoping the pair out on a nearby bench, Gin lifted Shiro onto his back as Grimmjow picked up Ichigo and headed back to Shinigami. Stripping their boys of their shoes and pants, Grimmjow and Gin did the same and then climbed into bed with their boyfriends for some much needed sleep.

XXXX

Ichigo was hot, and he felt like there was a large heating pad lying over him. Wiggling his way out from under Grimmjow, Ichigo sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked and looked down. Grimmjow was sprawled face down across his bed with his arm slung around his waist. Lifting the limb off him, Ichigo got out of bed as quietly as he could. He made his way to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. Grimmjow frowned at the lack of snuggle material. Keeping his eyes closed, he swiped his hand around to feel for Ichigo. When he didn't feel him, Grimmjow opened his eyes and sat up. Running a hand through his hair, he hauled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. As he opened the door, he got a pleasant view. Ichigo was bent over slightly as he pulled down his boxers to take a shower. He hadn't even heard the door open, close or get locked. What he did notice were the two large hands gripping his waist and a pair of lips covering his own. Groaning into the kiss and turning around, Ichigo ran his hands through Grimmjows hair. "Mmmm…That's a good way to start the morning, " Ichigo chuckled as he stripped Grimmjow and pulled him in with him into the shower. Grimmjow smirked, "It's going to get a lot better in a minute." Turning Ichigo around, he stretched Ichigo quickly enjoying the multiple mewls and whimpers Ichigo was letting loose. Sliding his cock into Ichigo, he pounded him against the bathroom wall. Ichigo screamed as Grimmjow hit his prostate repeatedly. Clawing at the shower tiles, Ichigo thrashed as the heat from the shower and the pleasure turned his mind to mush. "GRIMMJOWWWWW!" he shrieked as he came hard. Grimmjow bit down on Ichigo's collarbone as he came hard inside Ichigo. Panting, he pulled out slowly and finished washing Ichigo off. Ichigo chuckled lowly as Grimmjow methodically washed him, and then wrapped him in a fluffy towel. Ichigo hobbled back to his room with Grimmjow trailing behind him. Ichigo headed towards his desk where he had his clothes laid out. As he wiggled into his skinny jeans, he looked back out at Grimmjow. "Get dressed Grimm. You are packed right?" Grimmjow hummed, and looked away as he zipped his jeans. "Grimmjow. You did pack like I told you too right?" Ichigo stood in front of Grimmjow with his hands on his hips. Sighing, and shaking his head, he finished shoving the last of his things into a trunk and then turned back to Grimmjow. "Your room. NOW!" he scowled at Grimmjow who just smirked and headed out the door.

XXXX

Shiro slumped against Gin as he braced his hands against Gins shoulders and moaned. "Gin…mmmmmm…o goddddd" Shiro's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Gin used his hands to grip Shiro's ass and slam him down as he thrust relentlessly into Shiro's prostate. "fuckkkk…kitten…damn how are you tight?" Gin panted as he rammed deeper into Shiro relishing in the screams and moans Shiro was letting loose. "I'mmmm….I'm gonna….GINNNNNNNNN," Shiro shrieked as he came hard all over their stomachs. Gin groaned as he came. Panting, Shiro ran a hand through his hair. "Seriously…I have to go back to finish packing." Gin smirked as he lifted himself and Shiro out of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Well, shower first and then we'll go." Shiro moaned at the feeling of Gin's member hardening inside him again. Whimpering, he nodded. "Just one more time." After a round of extremely satisfying shower sex that led to a blowjob against the closet door, Gin and Shiro headed over to Shinigami to finish packing his stuff. Gin had already shipped his stuff back home, and was looking forward to spending the summer with Shiro.

It took several hours, but the triplets and Grimmjow had finished packing all their stuff. Stark had woken up and finished putting Sayori's things away for her as she slept. Grimmjow, Gin and Shiro packed up the triplets SUV as Ichigo returned their keys, and Stark carried Sayori to his car. She was still sleeping like the dead, and he was going to drive her back so that there was more room in their SUV for all their stuff. Gin and Grimmjow drove their own cars, and together they pulled out of the Shinigami parking lot and headed towards the triplets estate.

a

XX Two days later XX

Sayori was chopping vegetables for the stif-fry she was making for lunch when Nel walked in through the front door and hopped onto one of the island stools. "Saya-chan! Guess what!" she giggled. Sayori answered, "What Nel? Finally do that thing I suggested with Halibel?" Nel turned beet red, "NO…well I did do it and she was _very_ impressed. But that's not it! We have three months free, and none of us are taking any summer classes. Sooo we should go somewhere!" Sayori hummed in agreement as she tossed the veggies in the pan, "Very true Nel. We should go somewhere, and Kenpachi will be here to watch over everything. Where are we going to go?" Nel smirked and leaned over the island, "Italy." Sayori whirled around and shouted, "YESSSSS! You are brilliant. But how are we all going to get there? Grimm's 550 isn't big enough for all of our luggage and us. I am assuming that Hal is going to come also?" Nel snatched one of the onigiri Sayori had made, and nodded. "Yup!...mmmm this is good! I figure we could just talk about it over lunch." Sayori laughed as she transferred the stir-fry onto a serving platter. "That works. Call Halibel to come over while I set up the table." Sayori answered, as she brought the plate of onigiri and the platter of stir-fry into the dining room. Bustling between the kitchen and the dining room, Sayori brought out the cheesecake, burgers, chili, fries, a veggie platter, iced tea, water and brownies. Calling for the boys, she added an extra plate for Halibel. Yachiru had gone with a friend for the weekend, and Kenpachi was off with Nnoi probably smashing heads, so she made 6 plates of food, wrapped them up and stuck them in the fridge for them if they came back hungry.

"Damnnnnn," Grimmjow whistled at the mounds of food on the dining room table. Sayori chuckled, "I got carried away. Sit down and eat." Stark sat down next to Sayori, after bringing beers for the guys. "Italy?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at the prospective vacation idea as he poured ketchup on his burger and snatched another brownie off the plate. "Yes Italy!" Nel exclaimed, "Wine, fashion, food, ohhh Venice, Rome, Sicily ahhh…there are so many great things to do." Leaning over to whisper in his ear, "you could convince Gin into fucking you in the Colosseum. Where all those people died…." Nel grinned at the blush that spread across his face. "I'm in." Shiro replied before tearing into his burger to hopefully hide the blush that Nel caused. Stark shrugged as he chewed on an onigiri and slung his arm across the back of Sayori's chair, "what ever you want Baby." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Sounds good to me. Who has a villa in Italy?" Halibel was had just sat down with her food as Grimmjow questioned the table. "I do. Bought it last year for Nel as a birthday present." Nel grinned and leaned over to plant a raspberry on Halibel's cheek. "So it's settled! Italy for a month, and we can take the family jet. We all don't have to travel to the same places once we get there of course, but we should try for at least group dinners sometimes. O! And we will all have to go to a club together also!" Nel exclaimed. Sayori gasped dramatically before reaching over to Nel. "Ahhhh we have to go shopping!" Nel was about to agree when Ichigo interrupted her. "Seriously? Why on earth do you need to go shopping? We both know you have plenty of clothes." Nel and Sayori shared a look before grinning. "You don't need to know…" they chorused. That night Sayori and Nel had given stern orders to the guys to be fully packed before Thursday because the jet was leaving at 5 am on Friday. With all the time changes, they would touch down in Rome by 12pm on Friday, giving them enough time to get their luggage, rent cars and head out to Halibel's villa.

XXXX

Sayori and Nel drove to the mall Wednesday afternoon, so when they got there it was close to empty. Smirking, Nel dragged Sayori to Fredrick's. "Ok, so we only have a couple hours. We are going to have our boy and girl drooling." They both laughed and nodded before wandering through the store. Sayori asked one of the ladies for help after not finding anything that was sexy and not too daring at the same time. The sales lady smiled and brought her to a rack that had corsets hanging from the rod. "What is your favorite color hun?" she asked Sayori, as she flipped through the rack. "Blue. Purple if you don't have anything blue." Sayori responded, as she fiddled with a pair of black lace stockings that went up mid-thigh. "A HA! I knew there was one left." The saleswoman struggled, but with a triumphant laugh she pulled out one. Walking back over to Sayori, she held it up. "How is this?" Sayori's eyes widened and she grinned. It was a halter, front clasping corset, and was marine blue with black lace overlay and trim. It came with a G-string, and garters. "Excellent! But do you have anything else beside the g-string that might go with it?" Sayori asked the sales lady, who nodded and turned to wander down another aisle before returning with a pair of lace booty shorts that matched perfectly. Thanking the woman, Sayori brought her spoils over to where Nel was waiting by the cash register. "Well damnnn," Sayori whistled as she looked at what Nel had picked out. Nel's corset was a mix between cross bands and sheer mesh, and to add in some color she had picked an emerald g-string and somehow found black and green stockings that matched. Nel shrugged, "What? I want to make a lasting impression." Sayori laughed and turned to pay for her new outfit.

They got smoothies and headed back to the house. Everyone had brought their luggage out onto the driveway, so it was easy for them to stuff their purchases in their luggage without being seen. Walking into the living room, she frowned. "Seriously guys!" Grimmjow, Gin, and Shiro's heads snapped up with a deer-in-headlights look. Ichigo was on the couch reading a magazine. Dropping it in his lap he laughed. "Told you she'd find out." Sayori rolled her eyes and sat next to her brother. "We are almost done. We just gotta get his stupid bag shut." Shiro huffed as he sat down the stubborn bag. Gin groaned as they finally got his bag to close. "Damn dude what the hell did you pack?" Grimmjow huffed. Gin rolled his eyes and pointed at Shiro. "He didn't want to bring his own bag, so he shoved his shit in with mine." Sayori laughed, "Shiro you're ridiculous. Where's Stark?" Grimmjow scoffed and gestured towards the floor. Underneath the duffle bags and couch pillows strewn across the floor, she saw a glimpse of brown hair and legs. "Seriously? How is he even able to breathe under there?" Grimmjow shrugged, "We just stopped questioning." Letting him sleep, Sayori glanced at her phone. "It's almost 10 now, and the plane leaves in 7 hours. I'm setting my alarm for 3 so we can get to the airport in time."

**A/N:**

**At my school we can use the music rooms during reading days (study days before finals) which are sound proof and are awesome. If you want to see pictures of their outfits…**

**Sayori:**

**.com/The_Hollywood_Dream_Lace_Halter_Corset/56023,default,#**

**Nel:**

**.com/Cross_Banded_amp%3B_Sheer_Mesh_Corset/92304,default,?cgid=US05**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Plane rides are fun!

Chapter 14: Plane rides are always fun

Grimmjow, Gin, Ichigo, and Shiro had stayed up all night playing Call of Duty, and when the limo came to take them to the airport they were dead on their feet. Stark chuckled as he watched his friends walk like zombies to the limo. Helping the limo driver get all the luggage into the trunk, Stark did a double check to make sure everyone's bags where there. Sayori followed Nel and Halibel out, locking the doors behind her. Jogging over to the barn, she gave Casino a kiss on the nose and tossed a bunch of carrots in all of the boys buckets. Jogging back over, she slid into the limo next to Stark and shut the door. As the limo headed to the airport she laughed at her brothers faces. Smirking at Grimmjow as she leaned into Stark, "Guess no plane sex huh?" Grimmjow just shot her the finger and groaned.

The ride to the airport went quickly, and as the limo driver loaded the luggage onto the plane, Sayori, Nel, Halibel and Stark dragged her barely conscious brothers and their boyfriends onto the plane. The jet was outfitted with two compartments separated by curtains. The first section housed 20 plush leather seats with a flat screen that descended from the ceiling. The second section had been gutted out and revamped from the traditional. A wet bar ran along the back of the plane, flanked by another two plush chairs. A flat screen was mounted on the wall, with a half circle couch in front of it. There was a table in the middle with chairs around it. There were two bathrooms, one in the front section and one behind the bar. Nel and Halibel sat together on the sofa and turned on the tv. Once Sayori had made sure that the boys were buckled in, she wandered to the bar where Stark was grabbing himself a beer. Picking up a bottle of water for Sayori, he pulled her towards the couch and onto his lap. Nel was sitting with her back against the couch armrest and her butt in Halibel's lap. Copying her position, Sayori laughed as Nel started a toe wrestling war with her.

XXXX

Nel and Halibel had moved up to the first compartment after 4 hours of the _CSI _marathon to get some sleep before they landed. Sayori grinned, and turned to Stark. Shifting so that she was straddling him, she ground down into his hardening member. She stared into his gray eyes before tangling her hands in his hair and pressing their foreheads together. Stark moved his hands down her back to cup her ass. "What do you want when we get to Italy?" he whispered as he moved her body to grind against him. Sayori hummed, "Hmmmmm…I'll think about it. But we definitely need to go to Venice." She kissed him softly before pulling back and pulling her shirt off. Stark licked his lips and trailed his hands up her body to unclasp her bra. Letting it fall to the ground, he bent down to catch one nipple between his teeth. Tugging harshly, he chuckled as Sayori whimpered and tugged on his hair. Stark switched to the other nipple, and repeated the treatment. Kissing his way up her body, he suckled on her ear lobe. "Starkkkkk….please more," she whined as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands up and down his body. Groaning, he kissed her deeply and unbuttoned her pants. Lifting her up slightly without breaking the kiss, he pulled off her jeans and his own. Sliding a finger inside her, he grunted as he felt her inner walls clenching rhythmically around his fingers. Adding another he stretched her slowly, enjoying the whines and pants she was letting loose. She bit down on his shoulder as he lowered her onto his hard dripping member. "Shhh baby. Gotta be quiet, you don't want to wake everyone up right?" he whispered in her ear. Gnawing her lip, she nodded and huffed. Chuckling, Stark gripped her ass and moved her up and down on his shaft. Sayori's eyes rolled back as Stark repeatedly slammed into her. Panting, she leaned down for a sloppy kiss as the combination of Stark slamming into her and twisting her clit between his fingers was too much. She vaguely registered a blur of white by the door, and a thump as she came hard. Stark growled and he thrust two more times before cumming hard. Sayori swallowed and then started giggling uncontrollably. "What?" Stark muttered lowly, not bothering to lift his head from her shoulder just yet. "Pffttt…I'm pretty sure Shiro just got an eyeful of us fucking. *giggles*" Stark raised his head and frowned. He growled as he pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around her. Lifting her up, he scooped up their clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Sayori raised an eyebrow, and looped her arms around his neck. "Seriously…he's my brother!" Stark shrugged as he pushed the bathroom door open. "No one sees you naked but me." Rolling her eyes, she let him carry her into the bathroom for a quick shower and to get redressed.

Shiro froze at the sight before him. He had been woken up by a raging need to pee. Unwisely, in his sleep-dazed he headed towards the bathroom by the bar instead of the bathroom in the front. Rubbing his eyes, he pulled the curtain aside and froze mid-step. His eyes widened as he watched his baby sister ride Stark like horse. His brain short-circuited as he watched the scene in front of him. It was too much for his brain to process, and the last thing he saw before he shut down was Sayori's orgasm face."…I think we killed him…." "seriously Sayori what did you do?" "….not my fault….he should have known…" Shiro shot up like a bullet as he heard voices surrounding him. Glaring at everyone standing around him, he looked around. Spotting Stark sprawled on the couch with Sayori sitting cross-legged next to him. "YOU!" He stalked over to Stark and punched him in the jaw. Stark's head snapped to the side, and everyone in the room went silent. Stark turned his head back and glared at Shiro. "The fuck was that for?" He growled out as he rubbed his jaw. Shiro blushed beet red but kept up his acts. "Look. I don't need to see you and my sister….ughhh I can't even say it….keep it behind closed doors….ughhh DAMN IT!" Sayori laughed as she slammed her fist into her brother's stomach. As he fell to the ground, the flight attendant appeared and told them to get into their seats and prepare for descent. Sayori and Nel shrieked and rushed to their seats babbling on about what their plans were as everyone else made their way back to their seats. "ITALLYYYYY" Sayori and Nel shrieked as they saw the landscape of Italy through the plane windows.

**Sorry guys I have a huge paper due Thursday that I haven't even started yet. I have this piece done, so I figured I should at least upload something. But exciting news! I am getting my own horse! So obviously things are hectic getting everything ready but I promise after this paper and my exam on Monday I will crank out the next Italy chapter!**

**XOXO **

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Drinking and Dancing all night long!

**Hi Everyone! OK soooo the Italy arc is going to be a lot longer than 3 chapters because there is so much in Italy that I want to explore…heehee. I might pop in a bonus chapter of an idea I had also where the authors note is now, so be on the lookout for that it will be coming this week sometime.**

**Same disclaimers! I own only Sayori!**

**Chapter 15: Romania: Drinking and Dancing all night long!**

Gin, Grimmjow, and Stark hauled the luggage into the 3 Range Rovers that were waiting in the airport hanger. They only needed 3 because Nel had an Audi Q7 at her villa, and after the two hour drive, all three rovers pulled up to Nel's villa. It was modeled after the _Villa Giaole (link below). _Sayori and Nel squealed as they raced up the driveway. Pushing the front door open, they linked arms and skipped through the foyer. Halibel shook her head as she followed the giggling pair in to the villa. Ichigo and Shiro helped their boyfriends with the luggage as Stark pulled the cars into the detached garage. Walking through the villa, the group picked out bedrooms, and unpacked their luggage.

"Saya-chan! WHIRLPOOL TUB!" Nel shrieked from the bathroom. Sayori shot out of the bedroom she had picked for herself and Stark, and raced to the end of the hall. "AHHHHHH! HALIBEL YOU ARE SOOOOO AWESOME!" Sayori cheered as she ran her hands along the side of the tub. Halibel chuckled as she leaned against the doorway watching her favorite girls strip and lie together in the bath. "BUBBLES!" Sayori giggled as she found a bottle of bubble bath gel on one of the shelves. She sighed and leaned back in the tub, "Hal I fucking love you right now!" Halibel laughed and nodded, "Yes Hime, and I you." Nel pouted as she leaned back across from Sayori, "Halllll-chan. That's not fair!" Crossing the bathroom, Halibel tipped Nel's head back and kissed her deeply. "I'll show you how much I love you tonight baby girl," she whispered in Nel's ear as she nibbled on Nel's earlobe. Halibel sauntered out of the bathroom with a husky laugh and headed down to the living room where she could hear the boys had found the 85-inch plasma TV she had gotten mounted above the stone fireplace. Sayori couldn't stop laughing at how red Nel's face had gotten. Nel scowled and splashed her. Sayori giggled, and splashed her back starting a splash war. The two spent an hour soaking in the tub before deciding that they were getting too wrinkly and got out. Grabbing two large towels and wrapping them around themselves, they drained the tub and sat on the side of the tub rubbing lotion on their legs. After lotioning each other's backs, they went to go get dressed. Sayori headed back to her room and pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a blue tank top. Switching out her earrings from her gold studs to her diamond encrusted hoops, she put on her dog tags and headed downstairs. Nel huffed as she pulled out a pair of skinny jeans with a green tube top and a black half-hoodie. Hopping up and down, she wiggled into her jeans, and finished putting on her clothes. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she slipped on a pair of Ugg slippers and went down to meet up with everyone else.

XXXX

Sayori got to the living room in time to see her brothers sprawled in between their boyfriends legs on the half moon couch that was facing the huge TV mounted above the fireplace. Stark was stretched out in the loveseats along the left side of the room, obviously asleep and Halibel was munching on some carrots in the loveseat against the right wall.

"BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!" Grimmjow huffed as he threw down the controller and glared at Shiro. Shiro just smirked and leaned back into Gin's chest, "Awww is Grimm-kitty upset?" Shiro mocked as Gin desperately tried to hide his laughter. Scowling Grimmjow hooked his arm around Ichigo's waist, and flipped them both off. Ichigo patted his arm lovingly, and looked up as he heard his sister enter. Handing her the controller, he leaned back into Grimmjow's arms. "How bout you show him how its done lil' sis?" Sayori grinned and nodded. Scooping up the controller, she sat cross-legged next to Stark. He opened one eye and moved his arm to wrap around her. She smiled, and leaned up to give him quick kiss. "Go back to sleep hubby. We'll be going out later." Stark grunted, and pulled Sayori in his lap. Leaning his head back, he fell back asleep with one hand settled over her tattoo and the other rested on her thigh. Sayori giggled and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's laziness. Leaning back, she looked over at Shiro who was smirking, "you ready little sister?" "Bring it nii-san!" she countered smugly.

Nel reached the living room at the end of Call of duty battle between Shiro and Sayori's characters. Kissing Halibel and sitting next to her, she watched as Sayori's character threw an impressive amount of grenades at Shiro's character. Shiro let out a very unmanly yelp as he tried to dodge the barrage. Laughing manically, Sayori made sure to completely obliterate Shiro's character. As the large "YOU LOSE" message came up on Shiro's screen, she laughed and fist pumped. "SUCK IT! CALL OF DUTY QUEEN BITCHES!" Grimmjow had to admit that he was impressed that Sayori was war skilled in the real world and the virtual world. Laughing, Ichigo stood up and stretched. "Alright, ya'll ready to go out? It's almost 9pm." Grinning, Sayori nodded. "Got to go change my shoes!" Wiggling out of Starks grip, she headed upstairs to slip on a pair of pumps that matched her outfit. Grabbing a pair for Nel, she went back downstairs. Handing Nel her shoes, she poked Stark in the forehead to wake him up. "Come on hubby! We are going to the club!" Stark groaned and opened his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, he stood up and stretched. Sayori intertwined their fingers together and pulled him towards the door. Laughing, Halibel lead them all to a local disco that was only half hour away.

XXXX

Sayori gaped at the disco that Hal had brought them too. "You can't be serious…" she turned her head towards Hal as she pointed towards the disco as she got out of the Range Rover. "Of course. What's the big deal?" Hal questioned as she rounded her Audi and helped Nel out of the passenger seat. "IT'S A DAMN CHURCH! Shit, we are all going to hell…" Sayori whined as Stark wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Ichigo and Shiro nodded in agreement as the group walked across the street and into _Romania. _

The disco had kept the original stonework of the church, but gutted and renovated the interior. The upper level held a large bar that ran along the right side and back wall of the church. The left side of the church had a platform and DJ booth to accommodate both live bands and DJ nights. There were tables and chairs littered around the large dance floor situated in the middle of the floor. Above was a large disco ball that was spinning and emitting multiple colors. The lower floor was blocked off and used for storage. The large guard who stood in front of a purple velvet rope leered at Sayori who was standing with Nel. "Hey there sexy. How 'bout you come take a ride with me and your friend can come too?" He smirked as he reached out to put a hand on her waist. He cried out in pain when his arm was twisted viciously and a swift kick to his gut sent him to his knees. "The fuck do you think your doing?" Stark growled as his grip tightened on the bodyguards arm. Shiro and Ichigo smirked as they watched the confrontation unfold. They were happy that their baby sister had found someone to take care of her, even though she really didn't need to be taken cared of. Sneering down at the bouncer, they kicked him in the gut before pulling a bewildered Sayori and clueless Nel into the club.

Sayori and Nel had stopped in front of the bouncer to wait for the rest of the group, when he started talking to her. Unfortunately, the music was too loud, and she didn't hear a word that he was saying. Without warning, Stark had the bouncer on his knees with an angry scowl across his face, as her brothers kicked him before pulling them into the club. "What the hell was that?" she questioned them as they sat down in a corner booth . Stark frowned, "He was hitting on you and Nel!" Sayori just laughed as she flipped through the drink menu on the table, "we couldn't even hear what he was saying, but I'm glad my big strong hunk was there to defend me." Stark narrowed his eyes but his tone was full of laughter, "Don't mess with me woman." Nel laughed and scooted out of the booth to go find Hal who had gone over to the bar to get the first round of drinks. Shiro sat in Gins lap and drummed his fingers against the table, "DRINKSSSSSS!" he shouted as Halibel and Nel reappeared with two trays one full of various fishbowls and the other with Atomic Bomb shots. Ichigo squirmed in Grimmjows' lap and laughed along with Sayori. Hal and Nel set down the trays before sliding into the booth. Picking up a shot each, the group shouted "KAMPAI!" before knocking them back and slamming them down on the table. Sayori gagged at the aftertaste of Red Bull in her mouth and pulled a blue fishbowl towards her. Taking a huge gulp, she leaned back into Stark and sighed, "holy shit. This is good." Stark leaned over and took a sip and nodded in agreement. The music stopped, and a collective boo went through the club. "WELCOME TO ROMANIA! EVERYONE DRINK AND PARTY IT UP BECAUSE THE NIGHT IS JUST GETTING STARTED!" The DJ roared into the microphone before picking up the music again and sending the crowd into frenzy. Throwing back a few more shots, Shiro dragged Gin out onto the dance floor, and Ichigo followed behind with Grimmjow. Nel was straddling Hal exchanging kisses and shots. After the 4th shot, Nel dragged Halibel out onto the dance floor. Stark had his arms locked around Sayori's waist as they shared their second fishbowl. Sayori giggled and twisted her body, so that she was sitting in his lap with her legs stretched out along the booth. Trailing kisses down her neck, Stark interlaced their fingers together. "You don't want to dance baby?" He whispered in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe. Moaning, she panted and shook her head. "MMMmmm…no. I'm good here." They sat together sharing their drink watching her siblings dance like drunken idiots with their boyfriends.

XXXX

The group had stayed at _Romania_ until it closed at 5am. Sayori and Stark had stopped drinking by 2, and were sober enough to drive everyone back to the villa. Dragging everyone back to their rooms was too much of a chore according to Stark, so they piled everyone in the living room and covered them with spare comforters from the linen closet. Sayori and Stark passed out on the couch after making sure the door was locked and the cars were in the garage. Sayori woke up at noon, and glanced around as she sat up on Starks legs. Her brothers were sprawled across their lovers snoring like elephants. Halibel and Nel were spooned up together but had somehow managed to wedge themselves underneath the coffee table. Chuckling quietly, she pressed a kiss to Starks forehead and rolled off him quietly. After making a large batch of pancakes, eggs and bacon, she peeked back into living room. Shaking her head at her friends who were still sleeping like the dead, she moved back to place everything on the counter island. Smirking evilly, she tiptoed up to her room and grabbed a pair of earplugs and her speakers. Slinking back downstairs, she placed her speakers on the coffee table, and popped her iphone in. Pushing in the earplugs into Starks ears, she turned to the only heavy metal song she had and pushed the volume up to the max and pressed play. Shiro and Ichigo shrieked like little girls as the pulsating bass and drums roared out of her speakers. Luckily, Sayori had moved the table off of Nel and Halibel who both shot up like bullets at the music. Grimmjow and Gin were on their feet instantly, fists raised for battle. Laughing hysterically, Sayori switched off her phone, and grinned. "Food is ready!" she giggled before dashing out the living room with her brothers on her tail.

**Here are the links if you guys want to see! I am going to the gym and then when I get back I will start working on the groups' visit to Rome! I just finished this and did not check the grammar but I will so sorry for any mistakes!**

**~TS**

your tuscan villa. Com / tuscany _ villa _ chianti / profile . htm

hcocktailmaking. co. uk / display cocktail. Php / 9335 – Atomic - Bomb


	15. When in Rome

**Same disclaimer as always!**

**Chapter 16: When in Rome….don't act like Gin and Shiro!**

Shiro grinned as Ichigo asked their guide another question on the Coliseum's background

"It is perfectly possible there were martyrdoms here, since Christians are known to have been executed in other Roman amphitheatres," their guide answered Ichigo's question as they walked around the Coliseum. Outside, the Coliseum was huge. It was 1729 feet around and it stood four stories high. The arches of the second and third stories were originally filled with statues. There were 80 entrances, with the two principal ones reserved for the emperor and his entourage. The guide led them off to the side so that they could look around. The interior of the structure is made of brick, tufa and marble, although little of the marble was still there. The guide led them across the long walkway where Sayori and Nel stopped next to Stark and Shiro, who were looking over the railing. Shiro grinned and shared a look with his sister. Smirking at the bloodlust shining in her eyes, he leaned over. "30 minutes. Cover me and I'll buy you that saddle you wanted. " he whispered to her as they followed the group through the Coliseum. Sayori grinned, "With a new bridle of course." Shiro cringed at the thought of his wallet shrinking but nodded. Shaking hands, Sayori caught up with Stark and Gin. Jumping on Starks back, she leaned over to whisper in his ear about her deal with Shiro. Grinning like a fool Gin rubbed her hair fondly before falling back to grab Shiro and drag him off.

Shiro grinned, as he was pulled into a fierce kiss and shoved against a wall. Gin had seen a perfect spot for a quick fuck during the tour of the Coliseum. Kissing Shiro deeply, Gin reached down to grip his ass and lift him up. Shiro wrapped his legs around Gin's waist, and worked on leaving a trail of hickeys across Gin's collarbone as he was carried into what seemed to be a storeroom. Moaning as Gin propped him against the wall, he plowed his hand through Gin's hair and the other fumbled to get Gin's shirt open. In an amazing show of strength, Gin stripped himself and Shiro while holding Shiro up. Stroking Shiro's hardening cock firmly, Gin sucked firmly on Shiro's pulse enjoying the moans and whimpers he was letting loose. "HA…shittttt…Gin hurrryyyy" Shiro panted as Gin stretched him quickly. Sliding his hardened member into Shiro, he groaned at the warm, wet heat that surrounded his cock in a death grip. "Babbbyyyy, shit. Why are you always so fucking tight?" Shiro chuckled as he clenched around the thick cock that was pounding relentlessly into his prostate. "Haaaa….shit….got to keep you interested…." Shiro's eyes rolled in the back of his head as Gin thrusted faster and stroked Shiro's cock relentlessly. He couldn't take the pleasure anymore, and bit down on his fist as he clenched a fistful of Gins hair to ride out his orgasm. Gin bit down harshly on Shiro's collarbone as he came hard in shiro. Panting, he redressed them both, and set Shiro down on his legs. Hooking an arm around his waist he led Shiro back out to where the group was waiting outside the Coliseum. Seeing Sayori wave from a coffee shop across from the Coliseum, he led Shiro over to where their friends were waiting.

Sayori waved as she saw her brother and Gin sneak out of a side entrance of the Coliseum exuding post-coital satisfaction. Noticing his sister waving, Ichigo turned in his seat and rolled his eyes as he looked back towards his menu. "So that's where they went off to huh? What did you get out of it?" He asked his sister as he ordered a slice of strawberry cheesecake and coffee. Sayori smirked, and ordered the same thing. Waiting until the waitress had taken everyone elses' orders and had gone to retrieve their snacks, she answered. "Shiro knew I've been looking for a new saddle, so he offered to buy it for me." Grimmjow laughed as he slung an arm behind Ichigo's chair, "you blackmailed your own brother?" Sayori smirked as she snatched a strawberry off Starks' plate. "It's only blackmail if your unwilling." Nel and Halibel nodded in agreement as they shared their large sundae and Stark chuckled lowly as he dug into his strawberry shortcake. Shiro and Gin sat down at the table, and ordered milkshakes. As the waitress walked away, they shared a look. "Seriously!" Sayori cried out recognizing the horny look in her brothers eyes. Smirking, Gin ordered for the both of them and then promptly dragged Shiro to the bathroom for another round before lunch. Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow smirked as he looked over at Ichigo. Sliding his hand up Ichigo's thigh, he cupped Ichigo's length through his jeans. "Don't even think about," Ichigo hissed as he smacked away Grimmjow's wandering hand. Pouting, Grimmjow retracted his hand and tucked into the piece of Tiramasu that the waitress put down in front of him. Ichigo giggled quietly as he savored his piece of cheesecake.

XXXXX

Nel and Halibel set off for a weekend on the Amalfi coast after the group got back from their day trip to Rome. Shiro and Gin had decided to stay the weekend in Rome for more "sightseeing" which really meant fucking in as many tourist places they could in 2 days before going to Pompeii to do the same thing. Sayori and Stark headed off to Venice for four day, while Grimmjow and Ichigo were on their way to Florence. Everyone would be meeting up in Milan at the end of the week to let the girls, and Ichigo (as much as he denied it) go shopping in the fashion center of Europe.

**I know it's short, but I have work in the morning heehee. Each couple will be getting there own chapter, so hopefully I will have Grimm and Ichi's trip to Florence done by tomorrow night.**

**I re-uploaded the last chapter, let me know if the links are visible now. **

**~TS**


	16. Blueberry and Strawberry in Florence

**Same Disclaimers! **

**Chapter 17: Blueberry and Strawberry in Florence**

Ichigo knew that Sayori and Shiro weren't really interested in going to Florence, so the triplets agreed to meet up in Milan after spending the weekend in a city that they each really wanted to visit. After a group breakfast, Grimmjow and Ichigo tossed their duffle bags into the back of their Range Rover and headed out towards Florence. Two hours into the drive, and Ichigo was feeling horny. He shifted in his seat, and tried to concentrate on the passing scenery. His skinny jeans were getting too tight for comfort, and he tried to concentrate on something other than his hardening cock. Getting dizzy from staring at trees, he looked over at Grimmjow and promptly realized that he should have just kept staring at the trees. Grimmjow had on a form fitting gray muscle shirt that hugged him in sinful ways, and a pair of baggy stone washed jeans. Trailing his eyes down Grimmjow's body, he focused on the large bulge in between his legs. Letting a low whine slip free, Ichigo's let all logic thought go as he reached over and gripped the delicious cock hidden underneath Grimmjow's clothes. "THE HELL!" Grimmjow cried out in shock as he fought to keep the Rover under control as Ichigo fondled his cock. Electric blue eyes narrowed and bit down on his lip as he tangled a hand into Ichigo's hair. "Berryyyyy…shit! What are you doing?" Grimmjow ground out as he tried to concentrate on anything but the warm mouth suckling and nibbling on his member. Smirking, Ichigo let Grimmjow's cock slide out of his mouth and looked up. "M'horny." He mumbled before diving back down to work Grimmjow's cock back down his throat.

Grimmjow sucked in a breath and his eyes desperately scanned the road for a place to pull over. Luckily, they were the only ones on the road, but it had begun to rain and he wasn't going to risk getting into an accident and having his berry getting hurt. Mentally cheering as a pull off underneath a set of trees appeared just as his orgasm started to cloud his vision. He maneuvered the Rover into the pull off and threw it into park, before gripping Ichigo's head and face fucking Ichigo until he came with a roar. Ichigo purred as he swallowed and lifted his head licking his lips. Grimmjow pushed his seat back and pulled Ichigo into his lap. Pulling him into a fierce kiss, Grimmjow quickly stripped Ichigo leaving only his socks and dog tags on. Ichigo pulled back and panted from the lack of oxygen. He cried out and clung to Grimmjow as lightening and thunder along with heavy rain raged outside. "Are you afraid of storms berry?" Grimmjow whispered as he tightened his arms around Ichigo's waist. Nodding, Ichigo tucked his head under Grimmjows' and looped his arms around his neck. Grimmjow huffed and lubed up his fingers before moving to stretch Ichigo, "Well, I guess I have to distract you then." Driving his fingers deeper into Ichigo, he stabbed Ichigo's prostate repeatedly drawing out moans and whimpers from the orange haired male. "GRIMMMMM!" Ichigo shrieked as his orgasm ripped through him without warning. Ichigo panted as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision. Swallowing thickly, he reached back to guide Grimmjow's cock into his entrance. Sighing as he felt Grimmjow's cock bury deep within him, he turned his head to lap at Grimmjow's neck. Growling in satisfaction at the sign of submission, Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's ass and pounded deeply into him. The sounds of Grimmjow snarls and harsh pants plus Ichigo's moans and shrieks of pleasure overcast the raging storm outside.

After 4 orgasms and am amazing show of flexibility, Ichigo was spent. Grimmjow was one happy bastard as he tucked himself back in to his jeans and redressed Ichigo who had passed out after their last round. Licking his lips, he checked the GPS and luckily they were only an hour from the small B&B that Ichigo had wanted to stay at. Rolling down the windows of the Rover to air out the sex smell and let in the fresh rain smell, Grimmjow pulled the Rover back out on the road and headed for the B&B.

XXXX

"The town of Pisa was Roman colony and in 89 B.C. Pisa was an important naval base for the Romans. In the middle Ages it was an important port, just like Venice, Genoa and Amalfi. Each of these towns had both a merchant fleet and a navy, which controlled all the seas around Italy. Pisa reached its greatest peak of splendor in the XI and XII centuries when it expanded its power over the islands of Corsica, Sicily and Sardinia. In addition, it controlled the entire Tuscan coast from Portovenere to Civitavecchia. Italy's most celebrated attraction, the Leaning Tower, has become, along with the Coliseum, gondolas and spaghetti, a symbol for the entire Italian Republic." Ichigo narrated as he pulled Grimmjow through the streets of Pisa.

Ichigo had led Grimmjow to visit all the major sites, the "Field of Miracles", the cathedral, the Campo Santo cemetery, the Baptistery, and the cathedral museum on Saturday after spending Friday on the road and screwing in as many positions and spots in their hotel room as they could. Grimmjow wasn't much of a history buff, but watching his berry so excited and happy made him smile. He had already taken a wealth of pictures of Ichigo's rare smile for future reference. Early Sunday morning, they had checked out early because Ichigo wanted to climb the Leaning Tower.

"*Huff huff* Tell me again *huff* why we are doing this." Grimmjow heaved as he leaned against the side of the Tower. Ichigo smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, "because *pant* if you ever want to have sex again on this trip, you are going to climb this with me *pant* and take a picture from the top." Grimmjow cringed at the threat and nodded. Exhaling loudly, he followed Ichigo up to the top. "Finally!" he cried out in joy as they reached the top of the tower and his eyes widened. The view was astonishing, and was even better with his smiling boyfriend in the picture. Pulling his camera out, he snapped a few pictures stealthily before walking over to Ichigo and pulling him close. "Are you happy baby?" Ichigo laughed joyously and nodded. Leaning into his embrace, Ichigo sighed, "This is awesome! The best trip we have ever taken!" Grimmjow smirked, "Of course. You have me with you." Rolling his eyes, Ichigo just snatched the camera out of Grimmjow's hand and took more pictures. Holding it out at arms length, Ichigo pulled Grimmjow down to take a picture. Grimmjow grinned as he stealthily pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Pulling out the ring inside, he intertwined their hands together covertly slipping the ring onto Ichigo's left ring finger (A/N I hope that is the correct finger lol). Dropping the box back into his pocket, he laughed as Ichigo struggled to orient the camera far enough to get them both in the picture. Laughing at Ichigo's struggle, Grimmjow took the camera and used his longer arms to take the picture. Scowling, Ichigo stretched his hands out to snatch the camera back but stopped at the glittering sparkle on his hand.

"Whaaa…." Ichigo trailed off as he pulled his hand back towards his face and tilted his head up to stare at Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and Grimmjow leaned down to wipe them away. "I haven't officially asked your pops for permission yet, but think of this as a promise. I will always love you, even if I act like a jerk or an idiot." Grimmjow spoke lowly as he pulled Ichigo into a tight hug. Ichigo laughed as he pulled back and kissed Grimmjow. "I love you Grimmjow Jagerques, but I hope you realize that you shouldn't worry about my dad." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Your dad is crazy. I'm pretty sure dealing with him is going to be a chore." Ichigo giggled before patting his arm, "No baby. You need to worry about my sister. She's always been looking for a reason to use the rocket launcher Kenpachi gave her." Grimmjow paled visibly before staring down at Ichigo. "Your kidding right Berry. OI!" He yelled after Ichigo who merely laughed and started his way back down the Tower.


	17. Bonus  Isshin

**Same Disclaimers! This is the bonus chapter that came to me when rereading my story. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Isshin**

_Flashback_

_Stark breathed through his nose to push past the throbbing sensation in his hand to stare at the old man holding him hostage. "DADDY!" Sayori cried as she pulled Stark free from Isshin. "This is my boyfriend, Coyote Stark. On the couch are Shiro and Ichigo's boyfriends." Stark wrapped an arm around Sayori's waist while reaching out to shake Isshin's hand. "Its good to finally meet you Mr. Kurosaki." He drawled out. Isshin's eyes narrowed as he looked over to where Shiro and Ichigo where. Both were sitting on their boyfriends' laps, laughing at a story Yuzu was telling them. Nodding, he shook Stark's hand entusiatically. "EXCELLENT! MY BEAUTIFUL BABIES ARE NOW WELL TAKEN CARE OF! SO WHO IS GOING TO GIVE ME GRANDBABIES!" Isshin cried out _as_ he twirled out of the kitchen and into the living room._

_End Flashback_

Stark, Grimmjow, and Gin were in the most uncomfortable situation they had been in since their mothers had sat them down for the sex talk. The triplets had gone upstairs to change, leaving their boyfriends and father alone in the living room. Karin and Yuzu had gone out to the barn to give the boys some treats. Isshin sat across from the fidgeting college boys with a hard glare. Turning his head towards Grimmjow, he glared daggers at the man who was taking his baby boy away from him. "What do you have planned for my baby boy?" Isshin questioned Grimmjow. Grimmjow was uneasy, but schooled his face to avoid any emotion to show through. "We are dating right now. I don't see the end of our relationship occurring anytime soon." Grimmjow stared back at Isshin as if staring down a wild cat. Isshin waited a moment before nodding his approval. Swiveling his head towards Gin, he narrowed his eyes. "Are you planning on dumping my first born if you find someone you deem better in your eyes?" Isshin hissed out clenching his fists. Gin seemed taken aback by the question, but sat up straighter. Opening his eyes, he grinned. "I have no plan to do any such thing. But I'm pretty sure that even if I was to do something as foolish as that, I'm sure if Shiro didn't gut me Sayori would." Isshin grinned and nodded fully statisfied with the answer. Turning his attention to Stark, Isshin outright glared. "Why should I trust you with my baby girl? She is innocent and I won't allow you to break her heart." Stark smirked, "I'm going to marry her. You have nothing to worry about, I'm not letting her go ever." Grimmjow and Gin both looked at Stark in surprise, as did Isshin. Isshin gaped at the smug giant who sat on his couch. Isshin was about to answer Stark's blunt outburst, when Sayori ran downstairs and slung her arm around Stark's neck. Kissing him lightly on the lips, she smiled brightly as she leaned her head against his and looked at her dad. "Papa! Are you being mean to them?" she frowned as she looked at her father. Isshin didn't answer right away, watching how Stark's eyes lit up as Sayori touched him, as did Gin and Grimmjow's when Shiro and Ichigo came to sit with their boyfriends. Grinning widely, he laughed boisterously. "OF COURSE NOT MY LOVELY BABY GIRL! WE MEN WERE TALKING ABOUT MANLY THINGS!" Taking an idiotic stance, Isshin opened his mouth to laugh before doubling over from a kick to the stomach Karin delivered. "Shut up goat face!" she cried as she walked through the living room and headed towards the bathroom to wash her hands. "Lunch is ready!" Yuzu and Sayori called out from the kitchen causing everyone to move towards the dining room. Sitting down at the head of the table, Isshin smiled fondly at his family and his new family members. Sending a silent prayer of thanks to his dearly departed Misaki for giving him such a wonderful group of kids, he dug into his lunch.

_My dearest Misaki, I hope that you can see how our beautiful children have grown. Thank you for bringing them into my life, and continue watching over us. I will always love you._


	18. Blueberry and Strawberry pt 2

Same Disclaimers! Song belongs to Beyonce!

Hope you guys like it!

Recap from last chapter:

"Whaaa…." Ichigo trailed off as he pulled his hand back towards his face and tilted his head up to stare at Grimmjow. Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and Grimmjow leaned down to wipe them away. "I haven't officially asked your pops for permission yet, but think of this as a promise. I will always love you, even if I act like a jerk or an idiot." Grimmjow spoke lowly as he pulled Ichigo into a tight hug. Ichigo laughed as he pulled back and kissed Grimmjow. "I love you Grimmjow Jagerques, but I hope you realize that you shouldn't worry about my dad." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Your dad is crazy. I'm pretty sure dealing with him is going to be a chore." Ichigo giggled before patting his arm, "No baby. You need to worry about my sister. She's always been looking for a reason to use the rocket launcher Kenpachi gave her." Grimmjow paled visibly before staring down at Ichigo. "Your kidding right Berry. OI!" He yelled after Ichigo who merely laughed and started his way back down the Tower.

XXXX

**Flashback**

"_Hey Grimmjow! Hold up a sec!" Grimmjow straightened as he swung his duffle over his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Sayori and Shiro motioning for him to join them in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow, he walked into the kitchen where the terror twins as he called them were waiting. Shiro was leaning against the stove munching on an apple and Sayori was perched on the island. "Ok look. We are telling you this in secret, and if you ask Ichigo he will deny anything of the sort. Do NOT let Ichigo loose in any store. AT ALL. He has a problem. " Grimmjow laughed and rolled his eyes, "The fuck you talking about." Sayori frowned and hopped off the counter. Reaching up, she fisted his shirt and tugged him down to eye level. "If you want value your life, and don't want to see your bank account drain in record time than you better listen to me." Grimmjow just laughed and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it Sayori." Shiro sighed and shook his head. "We warned you." He called as Grimmjow sauntered out of the kitchen and headed out to the car where Ichigo was waiting._

**End Flashback**

Grimmjow had ignored Sayori's warning about Ichigo, and was quick to realize that he shouldn't have taken her lightly. Ichigo was a terror. It had started after they made it back down the Leaning Tower. They had walked through the Piazza Della Repubblica looking for a café that wasn't very crowded. As Grimmjow spotted a café at the end of the block he felt Ichigo stop in his tracks. Looking over, he noticed that Ichigo was staring in the gallery window. Ichigo walked up to the display case, his eyes fixated on a beautiful miniature replica of the Piazzale Michelangelo. "Do you like that baby?" Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow and nodded. "Its so detailed…. but its too expensive. 350 Euros." Ichigo frowned and turned away from the storefront. Grimmjow sighed and pulled the door open for him, "Come on. I like seeing you smile." That was the beginning of the end.

. Ichigo had sweet talked him into buying Ichigo artisan jewelry, souvenir clothing, designer shoes, sunglasses, and a mountain of art replicas. Grimmjow panted at the multiple bags, and boxes he was balancing. Ichigo had just come out of Gucci with a pair of sunglasses for himself and Grimmjow, and saw Grimmjow struggling with all his bags. Luckily they were close to the parking lot, so he took a few bags and unlocked their car. Shuffling to the Rover, Grimmjow leaned into the trunk and dropped everything off. Ichigo smiled and pressed a deep kiss onto Grimmjow. He pulled back and laughed, "you are the best !" Grimmjow smirked, "Of course I am."

As Ichigo headed to the passenger seat, Grimmjow pulled out his wallet and hung his head. In total he had spent, including the engagement ring he bought for Ichigo, 20,000 euro. That was basically 25 thousand in US or 1.8 million yen. Grumbling to himself, he shut the trunk and plopped into the drivers seat. They were headed to Verona for two days before meeting up with everyone else at the end of the week since Sayori and Stark had decided to extend their weekend, along with Nel and Halibel going island hopping and Shiro and Gin currently MIA there was no real rush to get to Milan. Pulling his new shades on, he checked his rear-view mirror, and had to admit that they made him look good.

XXXX

Ichigo was doing constant happy dances in his head. He had never been able to work anyone into buying him so much in one day. Usually after the first couple hundred spent, his siblings would realize that he was draining them of their money and cut him off. Ichigo looked down at his ring. The band was made out of titanium and had 4 sapphires on either side of a 10-carat princess cut diamond. Sliding it gently off his finger, he held it up to read the inscription on the inside softly. "My heart, my life, my love."

Grimmjow smiled softly as he watched Ichigo read the inscription. Really, he didn't mind spending money on his lover, but he knew that once they got to Milan he wasn't letting Ichigo out of his sight and anywhere near his wallet. Ichigo put his ring back on and plugged his ipod in after finding no good radio stations. Scrolling through his playlist, he smiled and pressed play. Lowering the volume so that his warm baritone voice could voice over, he interlinked his hand with Grimmjow and leaned back in his seat. Tracing patterns on Grimmjow's palm with his fingers, he let all his emotions pour into his singing.

**Baby I love you you are my life**  
><strong>My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side<strong>  
><strong>You're my relation and connection to the sun<strong>  
><strong>With you next to me there's no darkness I can't overcome<strong>  
><strong>You are my raindrops I am the seed<strong>  
><strong>With you and God who's my sunlight I'm blooming grown so beautifully<strong>  
><strong>Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your [man]<strong>  
><strong>You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world<strong>

**I am in love with you (In love)**  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>I'll never leave (Just)<strong>  
><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I am in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>I'll never leave<strong>  
><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>

**And I know you love me love me for who I am**  
><strong>Cause years before I became who I am baby you were my man<strong>  
><strong>I know it ain't easy, easy loving me<strong>  
><strong>I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me<strong>  
><strong>Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child<strong>  
><strong>I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes<strong>  
><strong>But in awe of my love for you sometimes makes me wanna cry<strong>  
><strong>Realize all of my blessings I'm grateful to have you by my side<strong>

Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo changed the song lyrics slightly. He had heard Sayori sing accidentally once, and now realized that the talent ran in the family. Ichigo's voice lulled him into a peacefully state, and he could imagine himself falling asleep to Ichigo's honey voice for the rest of his life.

**I am in love with you (In love)**  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>I'll never leave (Just)<strong>  
><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I am (So) in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (In love)<strong>  
><strong>(No no no) I'll never leave<strong>  
><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>  
><strong>(Loving me )<strong>

**Every time I see your face my heart smiles**  
><strong>Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes<strong>  
><strong>Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe<strong>  
><strong>To live you<strong>  
><strong>Dangerously in love you yeah<strong>

**I am in love with you (In love)**  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<strong>  
><strong>(In love, I love you, I love you I'll never leave)<strong>  
><strong>I'll never leave (Just)<strong>  
><strong>Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me<strong>  
><strong>Cause I am in love with you<strong>  
><strong>(In love with you, Im in love with you)<strong>  
><strong>You set me free<strong>  
><strong>I cannot do, I cannot do anything without you in my life<strong>  
><strong>Holding me, kissing me, loving me<strong>

**Dangerously (Dangerously)**  
><strong>Dangerous, dangerously in love with you<strong>  
><strong>Dangerous, dangerously in love<strong>  
><strong>Oh I love you, I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you<strong>  
><strong>I love you [Grimm] (I love you)<strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah, I love you<strong>  
><strong>I love you, love you, love you<strong>  
><strong>Love you, love you<strong>  
><strong>(I love you)<strong>  
><strong>I love you, I love you, I love you [Grimm], I love you<strong>  
><strong>Dangerously in love<strong>

Halfway through the song, Grimmjow had pulled into a gas station for gas, and as Ichigo finished the song, Grimmjow leaned over and poured all his love for him into the kiss. Pulling back after the need for oxygen was too much too ignore, he leaned his forehead against Ichigo's. "That was beautiful baby. Thank you." Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo smiled and giggled, "I think the gas guy is tired of waiting for us to stop making out so we can pay." Groaning, Grimmjow separated himself from Ichigo, and paid the attendant. After a bathroom break and stocking up on drinks and snacks, they headed out towards Verona.


	19. Venetian Love

**Same Disclaimers! I own only Sayori!**

**Chapter 19: Venetian Love**

After Sayori warned Grimmjow about Ichigo's shopping habits, she went upstairs to grab her duffle bag and iphone. Changing out of her pajamas, she pulled on a pair of KU sweatpants and a cute gray Tweety screen tee before checking to make sure she had packed her charger. Nodding to herself, she zipped her bag up and jogged downstairs to where Stark was waiting by the door. "Shirooooooo. SHIROOOOOOOOOOOO. DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!" Sayori stomped her foot as she called for her older brother. Stark laughed softly as he intertwined their fingers. "I think he's a little _busy_ baby." Sayori huffed and scowled. "I swear they are like fucking energizer bunnies. They just keep going. This is getting ridiculous. UGHHH." Sayori pocketed her keys, and grabbed her duffle. Opening the door for her, Stark eyed the pale white hand gripping the island's counter. Shaking his head at Gin and Shiro, he followed Sayori out to their Rover.

" FINALLY *pant* I thought she *pant* was going to come looking…?" Shiro gasped as Gin shifted slightly sending his cock deeper into Shiro. Smirking evilly, Gin lifted Shiro up staying seated deep within him. Bracing him against the fridge, Gin kissed Shiro as he got into the best position. Pulling apart with a smack, he licked his lips. "Get ready to scream baby." Shiro moaned and held onto Gins shoulders'. "Do your worst." Gin grinned at the challenge and set his focus on making Shiro cum at least 4 times before moving to another room.

XXXXX

Stark and Sayori were staying at his friends grandmothers house 20 minutes from the Piazza San Marco. After dropping of their bags and being fed an unspeakable amount of food by the most adorable Italian woman, they headed up to their room to sleep for the rest of the night in order to spend all day Saturday walking through Venice. The next morning, Sayori and Stark headed out to walk through the Piazza after a traditional Italian breakfast with Gianna. They had spent a few hours walking around before looking around for a gondola tour. Spying a reasonably priced gondola tour, Sayori turned towards Stark and pressed into his chest. Stark leaned down and kissed her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You want to go on this tour?" Sayori nodded as she breathed in Starks' amazing scent. Wood, a hint of orange and pure man combined in a delicious way that made her head spin. Pulling away, she grinned up at him and interlaced their fingers together as she headed towards the elderly Italian man standing by his gondola. "We would like to take your Venice Sights tour please?" The elderly man smiled and nodded. "Of course. Come come! I am Marco." Sayori laughed along with the cheery man, as Stark helped her into the gondola and settled in next to her. She laughed as he shifted to fit his large frame into the boat. Once he found a comfortable position, Marco pushed off and headed down to start the tour.

Marco, at Starks request, had shown them all there was to see in Venice and gave the history of Venice and Italy throughout. At the Rialto Bridge, he led them through the Venice fish market, giving them a lesson on how to pick the freshest fish for dinner and where to buy the best fresh vegetables. He brought them through Santa Croce, Cannaregio, and walked them through Fondamenta Misercordia where he showed them an adorable café to have lunch. After lunch, the pair followed Marco to the gondola who brought them back around to the Accademia Bridge where they had started the tour. To end off on a good note, Marco showed them the Campo Santa Margherita and good, safe places to go for clubs. It had been a long tour, over 7 hours and Sayori gasped as she looked at her watch. "O! Marco. I hope we haven't taken up too much of your time." Marco smiled as he watched Stark help Sayori out of the gondola, making sure that she had all her bags. "O no! You two are such a lovely couple. **Tanto amore. Il suo rinfrescante. Così meraviglioso di testimonianza.** Ahhhh…look at me! I got caught up in the moment. Don't worry. This is the most fun I have had in years!" Marco smiled as Sayori gave him a bone-crushing hug and Stark shook his hand. Stark pulled out a wad of Euros folded together and handed them to Marco. "Thank you for making this memorable for her. She really enjoyed it." Marco chuckled as he gave him a pat on the back, "Take care of that one! She will make you many beautiful children." Stark grinned and nodded, "I will. Here is my card, call us if you are ever in Japan." Picking up his share of the bags, Stark headed over to where Sayori was waiting. Blowing a good-bye kiss, Sayori intertwined their hands together and headed back to where they had parked the Rover.

Marco chuckled to himself and unfolded the bundle of Euros Stark had given him. He gasped at the amount of money he had been given. The tour had cost 1000 euros due to how much time he had put in, and the entrance fees paid to the museums, and lunch at the café. Stark had given him 5000 euros, enough for him to take a few days off and buy his wife that new dress she had been eyeing. "What a wonderful couple!" he laughed joyously again as he pushed his gondola off and headed home to tell his wife the good news.

XXXX

"That was AWESOME! Soooo much better than anything I could have imagined. This country is amazing! Ahhhhh Stark I love you, you know that right!" Sayori rambled on as they drove back to grandma Gianna's house. Stark smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Turning off the Rover, he leaned over and kissed Sayori, "I love you too baby." He got out and rounded the Rover to open her door for her, and after grabbing their bags they headed inside.

"Grandma Giannaaaaaaa," Sayori called out as they walked into the home. The smell of lasagna wafted from the kitchen, and Sayori dropped her bags and headed to the kitchen. Finding a note on the counter, she picked it up before hopping onto the counter. "hmmm..interesting…" Sayori hummed to herself as she read through the note. "What?" Stark rumbled as he moved to stand in between her legs as he ran his hands up and down her thighs. "Gianna-baa-chan went to go visit her friends in Tripoli for the next two days. Which means we have two days allll alone." Sayori smirked and lifted a foot to rest on Stark's clothed cock. Stark moaned lowly as he leaned down to suck on Sayori's collarbone. "Mmmm, as much as I would love to ravish you right now I have something to show you." Stark nibbled on her ear before lifting her down and intertwining their fingers together. He lead her out the back door to the vineyard. "Where are we going?" Sayori questioned Stark as he lead her through the vineyard to the stables. Sayori raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's odd behavior, but followed him through the barn. Stopping at the last stall, Stark turned towards Sayori. "You want to go for a ride?" Sayori laughed and nodded, "Of course. but do you know how to ride?" Stark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I just figured I'd walk along side you." Laughing, Sayori stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "I have an idea."

Sayori had put the 16'3 Hanoverian gelding aptly named Cavallo in the cross-ties. After grooming him and putting his bridle on, she led him outside. Stark followed Sayori and held the reins ginergly as she brought over a mounting block. Hoisting herself up onto Cavallo's back, she looked down at Stark. "Ok, so just hop on behind me." Stark blinked and then looked from Cavallo to Sayori and back to Cavallo. "Your kidding right?" He asked her as he ran a hand through his wavy hair. "Of course not silly. This is why I didn't use a saddle. Don't worry, we will just walk to wherever you were planning on taking me." Stark sighed and used the mounting block to haul himself behind Sayori. Wrapping his arms around her waist in a death grip, he let out a shaky breath. "Tell me again why I am doing this?" Sayori giggled and craned her neck to kiss him lightly, "because you love me. Now where to?"

Stark had given Sayori directions through the vineyard to a small lake with a weeping willow on its edge. After a comical dismount by Stark, Sayori got off Cavallo and let him graze near the weeping willow. Stark had timed it perfectly so that the sun was setting as they got to the lake. "Wow…" Sayori hummed as she took in the beautiful sight. The sun setting cast the sky in a multiple hues of purple and blue. As the sun set and the sky got darker, flickering lights began to rise all around them. "OOO Fireflies!" Sayori clapped her hands and giggled as she watched the sight in front of her. Stark stood behind Sayori and locked his arms around her waist. "This is what I wanted you to see. Giana told me about this place this morning, and I think it was the best place to do this." Sayori turned around in his arms, "To do what…." She trailed off as Stark lowered himself slowly onto one knee in front of her. Sayori's eyes widened as she watched Stark pull out a velvet box and slowly opened it. "Sayori Misaki Kurosaki, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Without you my life would be incomplete, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, your future kids, and apparently your family also. Will you marry me?" Sayori couldn't breathe as her eyes focused on the beautiful ring being presented to her. Stark frowned as a few minutes passed and Sayori had yet to move, much less breathe. She seemed frozen in place. "Baby I need you to breathe." Stark chuckled as he stood up and pressed a kiss to her temple.

XXXX

Sayori couldn't breathe. Stark had been extra affectionate all day, and had even gotten on the back of Cavallo without much of an argument. At the lake she knew he had something on his mind, but she hadn't been prepared for this. Sayori blinked as she felt Stark kiss her forehead. Breathing deeply, she looked up at Stark. "I'm not dreaming right? That is real?" Sayori whispered. Stark nodded and smiled softly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA YES YES YES YESSS" Sayori squealed as her mind and body finally caught up to each other. Jumping up onto Stark she kissed him deeply as they tumbled to the ground. Stark and Sayori laughed as they lay sprawled on the ground and Cavallo came over to sniff the silly humans rolling around in the grass. Sayori sighed, as she lay sprawled across Stark's chest as she studied her ring. The 5 carat heart cut diamond was nestled between two 5 carat blue topaz stones on a 18k white gold band. "You like it?" Stark mumbled as he watched Sayori study her ring. "Yeah, its perfect." Sayori adjusted herself to straddle Stark and ground down onto his crotch.

She leaned down to kiss him and moaned as he dominated the kiss and made her mind spin. Stark braced his back against the willow and pulled Sayori's shirt off and unbuttoned her jeans. Sayori whined as he kissed her again while removing her bra and sliding off her jeans and panties. Sayori moaned as Stark cupped her soft ass and kneaded the flesh in his hands. "Ha…mmmmm Coyote pleaseeee more" Sayori tipped her head to place kisses along his jaw line and suck on his adam's apple as she ground down into his hardening cock. Groaning, Stark laid Sayori down on the grass as he tugged off his jeans and pulled off his shirt. Sayori leaned up to pull her hair down out of her ponytail as Stark stripped off his boxers and chucked them over his shoulder. Stark gently pushed her back down and then kissed his way down her body. Spreading her legs wider, he trailed kisses and bites from her calf up to her inner thigh. Enjoying the sighs and low moans she was letting loose, Stark grinned evily before gripping her ass cheeks and raising her lower body off the ground. Sayori let out a yelp that quickly turned into a series of high pitched moans and screams as Stark ruthlessly ate her out. Shoving two fingers into her pussy, Stark tugged on her clit driving her to her first mind-blowing orgasm for the night.

XXXX

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I have been losing my Italy inspiration BUT luckily spring break starts Friday. I have one exam tomorrow that I will be studying for, and then after I will hopefully finish the Italy arc and get a few of the second year chapters out. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	20. Don't Hurt MeNo More

**Chapter 22**

**Punishment: Back-story**

**Same disclaimers! I only own Sayori!**

Shiro and Gin had gotten a vicious voicemail from Sayori threatening their man-bits if they had sex in Pompeii. "_Its fine that you idiots fucked in all the basilicas, restaurants, beaches, hotels and cathedrals but Pompeii is off limits. I WILL EMASCULATE YOU!" _Gin had winced at the threat and solemnly agreed. They had been in Pompeii for three days, and finally were heading out to Milan to meet up with the rest of their group. Halfway to Milan, the pair had stopped for the night at a small bed and breakfast off the highway in _Civitavecchia_. After parking and shouldering their bags, the pair headed in to check in for the night. "Hello. We need a room for the night." Gin drawled out to the short blond woman sitting behind the counter, whose nametag read "Isabella". "Of course sir. We have two rooms available. Please feel free to call me up for _anything_ you might need tonight," Isabella leaned over a bit more to show off her cleavage as she flipped her hair seductively. Shiro was looking at the maps display on the other end of the lobby, but growled as he heard the girl try and hit on his boyfriend. Gin chuckled as a pair of long arms wrapped around his waist, "we only need one room bitch, and you might want to get a bigger shirt. It's obviously too small, or are you just a slut?" Shiro snapped at the girl relishing when she turned beet red, and her eyes narrowed. Shiro cocked an eyebrow, and held out his hand, "Thank you." He dragged Gin down the hall to where their room was, and stormed inside. Gin dropped his bag by the door and pounced on Shiro who was pacing the floor like a panther. Pinning a struggling Shiro down, Gin dragged his tongue from the back of Shiro's neck up to wrap around his ear and back down to nibble on the sensitive skin on his neck. Growling in pleasure at the soft moans Shiro was letting loose, he was on a mission to strip them both as quickly as possible.

Shiro yelped, as he was body-slammed into the floor by Gin. Thrashing and bucking up to dislodge Gin off of him had little effect, and when he felt Gin use his secret move, he couldn't do anything else but melt into his boyfriend's body and moan in pleasure. As Shiro focused on the mouth currently remarking his neck and shoulder blades, he missed the fact that Gin had undressed them both and somehow had moved them to the bed. Whimpering as two long fingers sank into him slowly. Shiro arched his back trying to get Gin's fingers in deeper. Gin licked his lips as he watched Shiro ride his fingers while begging for more. "Ginnnnnnnnn..ahhhh..o goddddd…please *pant* Ginnnn GINNNNNNNNNN please FUCK ME!" Shiro's voice raised from a low moan to a high pitched wail as Gin added more fingers and began a ruthless attack on Shiro's prostate. "Mmmm…with you begging like that…I can't not give you what you want. Come here baby, ride me like you want," Gin pulled his fingers out and leaned back on the headboard as he slathered more lube onto his hard, throbbing cock. Shiro breathed in through his nose as he tried to clear his pleasure-filled mind. Turning around, he crawled slowly up Gin's body until he was hovering over Gin's cock. In one swift moment, he dropped down onto Gin who groaned and bucked up into Shiro while gripping onto his hips. "Fuckkkkk" they moaned simoulatenously before bringing their lips together for a fierce kiss. Shiro braced himself onto Gin, and drove his hips down at a furious pace, screaming until his voice was hoarse. As their orgasms ripped through them, Shiro froze mid-scream, the pleasure short-circuiting his mind and sending him into the black. As Shiro's limp body fell onto Gin, he pulled himself out of Shiro and lifted him up to head into the bathroom to wash off the quickly drying cum and lube off their bodies.

They had spent the whole night fucking in as many positions they could think of before finally collapsing of exhaustion. Shiro was the first to get up, and after getting up (with great difficulty) and fully cursing Gin's stamina he waddled to the bathroom for a shower. Once he was clean, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a purple polo. Fluffling his hair, he scribbled a note to Gin about going to the pastry shop within the inn for breakfast. Shiro walked through the lobby towards the bakery, completely oblivious to the blond girl now heading towards his room.

Walking through the bakery, his eyes widened at the selection before him. Walking up to the counter he drummed his fingers against the glass as he waited for the chef to finish with the woman in front of him. "Good Morning! How may I help you?" The chef asked Shiro cheerfully as he handed the woman her change and a large box of pastries. "I need a large raspberry tiramsou, six cannoli's, a box of biscotti, two pints of the chocolate and berry gelato….AH and one tartufo also please!" Shiro grinned manically as the pastry chef nodded and set off to package up his order. Pullling out a wad of bills, Shiro shoved them into the chef's hand before turning around and racing back to the B&B to enjoy his snacks and hopefully more of Gin as well.

XXXX

Gin shuffled out of the bathroom, his hair dripping on the soft plush bedroom carpet as he flopped onto the window seat to air-dry. There was no reason for him to get dressed, because as soon as Shiro got back from the pastry shop he was planning on going for another round. Sighing, Gin stretched out and let the sun lull him back asleep. He smirked as he heard the door open, and soft footsteps head his way. He sighed as a warm body sat on top of his lap. Gin groaned as soft lips met his and his hands reached up to grip Shiro's waist…._wait…_ Gin mentally frowned at how squishy Shiro had become. Moving his hands further up, he felt long hair and his eyes snapped open. _WHAT THE FUCK!_ Gin mentally growled. He froze when he heard the room door open, and the sharp intake of breath from Shiro. Gin pushed the girl off him, and looked up at Shiro whose eyes were hard as stone, but he could see the hurt shining behind the anger. "Shiro, wait. This isn't what it looks like…" Gin trailed off as Shiro slammed his fist into Isabella's face followed by a vicious kick to her stomach. Gin watched as Shiro broke the girls arm, and then dragged her by the hair across the room and out into the hall. "Stupid bitch. Don't fucking touch him again or I will kill you." Shiro hissed at the crying girl at his feet. Gin held his breathe as Shiro turned towards him, but before he could even say anything, Shiro was gone.

**A/N: OK! I finally got something written, but I feel slightly bad that I am leaving it here, but I am so tired. I hope this will sate you guys for a little bit until I have time again to finish this segment. No worries though, I won't break up my favorite violent couple! Any ideas on Shiro's ring? I'm not too sure yet.**

**I hope I didn't offend any one who is Italian! I have an Italian buddy who isn't like this at all! **


	21. Goodbye Italy

A/N – Yay for a twist that will bring our lovely triplets home early and a quick visit with two of my favorite yaoi pairs also!

Same disclaimers!

Chapter 23: Goodbye Italy

"Mmmmm," Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow worked his fingers in and out of his twitching hole. Grimmjow smirked as he watched Ichgio try and impale himself deeper onto his fingers. Just as he leaned down to kiss Ichigo senseless, Pitbulls' "We Run The Night" began blaring from the side table. "Ignore it…" Grimmjow husked out as he nibbled on Ichigo's ear. Ichigo whined, "I can'tttt…this is like…ha shitt don't touch thereee AH…the 5th time he's called." Grimmjow groaned and pulled away from Ichigo to lie on his back. Ichigo swallowed and grabbed his phone, "Shiro…mmhmm..WHAT! I'm on my way. Go back to the hotel and call Sayori. We'll handle this." Ichigo had gotten dressed and was texting his sister when Grimmjow pinned him to the door. "Where ya goin'?" Ichigo turned and pecked him on the lips. "Gotta go handle something. We'll be back by tonight." Grimmjow groaned and rolled his eyes, "And why shouldn't I just keep you tied to the bed?" Ichigo smirked, "because I will wear that special outfit you want me to wear when we get back…" By the time Grimmjow shook himself out of his daydream with his little vixen strawberry all dressed up….Ichigo was long gone.

Sayori screamed as Stark slammed her down onto his cock harshly as they orgasmed together. Sayori draped herself across Stark, and just as she was about to roll them over and enjoy a fourth round with her boyfriend, "Lose Yourself" by Eminem began blaring from her phone. "Ignore it" Stark grunted as he kneaded her ass between his large hands. "*sigh* I can't, he's been calling non-stop." She sat up and moaned as the movement shifted Stark's newly hardened cock deeper within her. "What Onii-san? I'm indulge in my super sexy boy right now…" Stark frowned as the lust drained from Sayori's eyes and hardened. "WHAT!" she hissed as she lifted herself off Stark's cock and stalked into the closet. "I'll be there in an hour!" Sayori pulled on a pair of jeans and one of Starks' shirts. Grabbing her weapons bag, she hefted it over her shoulder and stalked to the front door. Sending a text to Stark letting him know that she was heading out and would be back with her brothers by the end of the night, she hopped into the Rover where Ichigo was already waiting in the passenger seat and sped away.

Shiro was pissed, and mentally he knew that Gin wasn't at fault. That didn't stop him from wanting to rip him and that blonde whore to shreds. Spotting a small coffee shop, Shiro sat down at a table hidden behind some tall potted palms and pulled out his phone. Calling his siblings, he recounted his day and wasn't surprised at their outburst and proclaims of being on the way. Ordering a slice of cheesecake and an espresso, Shiro settled into his hiding spot until he got the call his siblings where at the hotel.

XXXXX

Gin was running through the streets of _Civitavecchia_ yelling Shiro's name ignoring the stares, and odd looks he was receiving. Panting he leaned against a wall as his phone rang. "Shiro?" He breathed hopefully as he answered his phone without looking at who was calling. Unfortunately, a deadly voice promising pain and suffering was on the other end instead of his baby."YOU RAT BASTARD! YOU BETTER FIX THIS OR SO HELP ME I WILL SMITE YOUR ASS AND USE YOU TO SHARPEN MY KNIVES!" Sayori's voice became muffled and he could hear a struggle going on. "Oi! Hey….I was still…*huff* fine…." Gin frowned as the phone went silent for a second, as he was about to end the call, he heard his name called. "Gin…it's Ichigo" Gin hummed his response and waited for Ichigo to continue, "Fix this or I will tie you to the dining room table and let Sayori take your balls while your awake. Than I will use you as a moving target for the new guns we just got *giggle* We will be there in twenty minutes. Hope you find him first…" Gin gulped at Ichigo's cheery tone. Gin stared at his phone in horror as Sayori and Ichigo promptly hung-up leaving the dull dial tone to taunt him before he sighed. Pushing off the wall he started up his search again.

After two hours Gin sighed in defeat and headed back to the hotel silently praying that the Terror squad wouldn't be waiting for him. As he walked through the lobby, Gin noticed a man sitting behind the desk, and sighed a silent breath of relief. Jogging to his room, he pushed it open and stopped mid-step as his eyes widened at the site in front of him. The blond bitch was tied in an astonishingly intricate series of knots that had her suspended in the middle of the room. Ichigo was perched on the dresser flipping a set of knives between his fingers as he typed furiously with the other hand on his netbook. Gin and Sayori were digging through a baby blue duffle bag that he figured was safe to assume was Sayori's. At the sound of the door closing behind him, four sets of eyes turned towards him.

Gin swallowed, "Hey…." He trailed off as Shiro walked towards him. Bracing himself for violence, he was presently surprised when Shiro just hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Gin's waist. Gin raised an eyebrow, but accepted the weight and shifted his arms to brace Shiro as he walked over to Sayori and settled down next to her with a lapful of Shiro. "Soooo…anyone want to explain what's happening?" Sayori looked up as she pulled out a wicked 13 inch serrated hunting knife. She tilted her head towards Gin as she rummaged in the bag before pulling out her sharpening kit. "Welll…originally I was voting for filleting you both," Gin paled visibly and the siblings chuckled before Ichigo continued, "BUT, I as the voice of reason, convinced my bloodthirsty halves that really, the one who deserves it is the blond bitch who (typing noises) is really….Nicolette Lombardi, age 23, university dropout, oooo and what do we have here?" Ichigo grinned as he looked up at the girl hanging from the ceiling. "I see that someone in this room has been a bad girl, no not you Hime. (Sayori stuck out her tongue at him and kept sharpening her knife) Aggravated assault, breaking and entering, suspect in a murder case…we have a certified bad girl lady and gentlemen." Nicolette's eyes had widened and she struggled violently against her bonds. "OI! Shut up! You're ruining my concentration! Get a room" Sayori yelled at Gin and Shiro who were making out. Shiro pulled away and grinned, "We are in our room. Ichigo rolled his eyes and hopped down off the dresser. Putting his laptop away he dragged out a large plastic tarp and laid it under where Nicolette was dangling. "Alright, we have two hours for you to play and for cleanup. I have a sexy man-beast waiting to ravage me so lets hurry this up." Ichigo muttered as he finished setting up for his little sister.

Sayori stretched like a panther and twirled her knife in her hands as she stalked towards Nicolette. Gin and Shiro watched with interest while Ichigo was scheduling their fall class schedules. Sayori was just about to make the first cut when her phone began blaring, "FOR HEAVEN SAKES! Can't a girl kill someone without interruptions! UGHHH" she cried out. Glaring at Nicolette who was still screaming behind her gag, she answered her phone. "Asami-chichi! Look, as much as I would loooove to hear about what Aki-chan did, I'm currently in the middle of using the skills you taught me… so talk to onii-san. Ok! Ciao" Shiro chuckled as he imagined the face the underground mafia lord was making at his sister antics. Ichigo caught Sayori's iPhone as she chucked it towards him and turned back towards her captive. "*sigh* this sucks…I've lost all motivation to kill you now." Sayori frowned and looked over at Shiro, "I think I'll just maim, what do you request? I'm bored now…" Shiro smirked evilly as he pulled away from kissing Gin, "mmm…lets go for paraplegic." Gin chuckled evilly, "but toss her down the stairs for good measure, we may even get a quadriplegic." Sayori nodded, "OK! Let's do this!" XXXX

Ichigo chuckled as he held the phone to his ear, "Asami-sama. I would apologize for Sayori, but you already know that its pointless. What do you need from us?" Ichigo listened intently to the voice on the other end and sighed, "I will let them know. Be warned, we are with our boyfriends and they are going to want to come with us….Ok. We will be in the air by tonight." Ichigo ended the call and looked up as Sayori walked in from tossing Nicolette down the stairs. Shiro and Gin had already cleaned up, so as she walked in Ichigo handed her bag and phone over. "Did the kitten escape again?" Sayori asked as she followed her brothers out to the parking lot. "Of course he did. What else does Aki do besides scale buildings, take pictures and eat?" Shiro answered dryly. Climbing into their cars, they headed back to Milan to break the news to Grimm and Stark that their vacation was being cut short.


	22. The Death Song

**Recap from last chapter:**

Ichigo chuckled as he held the phone to his ear, "Asami-sama. I would apologize for Sayori, but you already know that it's pointless. What do you need from us?" Ichigo listened intently to the voice on the other end and sighed, "I will let them know. Be warned, we are with our boyfriends and they are going to want to come with us….Ok. We will be in the air by tonight." Ichigo ended the call and looked up as Sayori walked in from tossing Nicolette down the stairs. Shiro and Gin had already cleaned up, so as she walked in Ichigo handed her bag and phone over. "Did the kitten escape again?" Sayori asked as she followed her brothers out to the parking lot. "Of course he did. What else does Aki do besides scale buildings, take pictures and eat?" Shiro answered dryly. Climbing into their cars, they headed back to Milan to break the news to Grimm and Stark that their vacation was being cut short.

**AND ONWARDS! Same disclaimers as always! My last final is Sunday ya'll, so I will have more time to write and will get back into the full swing really soon! ~TS**

Akihito panted as he ran blindly through the streets of downtown Tokyo. He had just taken some great pictures of a shady deal going down by the docks, when one of the guards had seen him. He had taken off running, and wasn't planning on stopping until he got home. He already was running from Asami, and didn't need to deal with another set of goons on top of dodging his guards. Taking the stairs that led up to his apartment two at a time; he frantically rummaged through his pockets for his keys. Skidding to a stop, he swore like a sailor as he jammed his key into the knob.

Mentally cheering, he pushed the door open and swiftly slammed it shut. Letting out a deep breath, Akihito tossed his keys on the table by the door and gently placed his camera down. Heading towards the kitchen, he shrieked as the lights turned on and sitting on his couch was his worst nightmare. "*Sigh* Aki-nii, why do we always have to go through this?" Akihito huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted, "That bastard! He didn't need to call you three in. I don't WANT to live with the bastard." A mirage of chuckles resounded from his kitchen where he saw Ichigo and Shiro perched on his counter top. Sayori rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone to call Asami. "Oi, Oyagi! We got him. We'll be at Sion in 10." Akihito grimaced as he imagined the punishment his overbearing yakuza dickwad of a boyfriend would lay down on him for this. "Alright! Let's go!" Shiro grinned cheekily as he and Ichigo gripped Akihito's arms and led him downstairs to a car that was waiting to take them to Club Sion.

XXXX

Asami's golden eyes narrowed as his trusty aide informed him of a snitch who had the nerve to go to the police and attempt to divulge information on his operations. The underground king was about to order Kirashima to handle the situation, when his favorite "daughter" walked in with his beloved kitten trailing behind her. "OYAGIIIIIIII!" Sayori bellowed as she strode through Asami's office. Kirishima coughed to avoid openly laughing at the childish antics before accepting a bone-crushing hug from Sayori on her way towards Asami. Gold eyes narrowed but a fond smirk appeared on the underground king's face as he took in his prodigies.

The Kurosaki triplets were the closest he had to heirs. He had enlisted their father's assistance over the years when he had been working (and getting injured) towards his way to the top. He had been intrigued by Shiro's hidden ruthlessness and had taught him how to become a master assassin, while teaching Ichigo everything about running businesses (legal and illegal alike) while Sayori had been his pride and joy. He had taught her to be perfect in everyway. She could assume any identity, kill anyone, steal anything, and run any business. She was only 19 and had already surpassed him in almost everyway. On their 16th birthdays, he had put them in charge of his Karakura territory, which had led to the birth of the Three Kings, something that still impressed him to no end. Asami stood up and allowed Sayori to hug him. "I see you are doing well Sayori. The lack of respect for your elders still astounds me." Asami murmured as he separated himself from her and turned his sights on his kitten that was squirming in between Ichigo and Shiro.

Sayori chuckled as she turned and sank down onto the long couch into his office. "We delivered Aki-chan, and I feel like you have a job for us." Ichigo smirked as he pushed Akihito towards Asami. Taking a seat next to their sister, Ichigo and Shiro rolled their eyes as Asami pulled Akihito into a fierce kiss. Asami chuckled lowly as he took in Akihito's flushed appearance. Sitting back in his leather chair, he pulled Akihito onto his lap and tossed a file to Ichigo. "Sayori. The Death Song for Watanabe Noriko, he is a snitch." Asami said as he fondled Akihito through his jeans. Ichigo frowned as he leafed through the file. Akihito pouted as the triplets acted completely oblivious to the fact that Asami was currently fondling him and had started stripping him.

Pulling out the picture he passed it to Sayori. "Where is the fool?" Ichigo asked as he continued leafing through the file with Shiro looking over his shoulder. Asami had Akihito nearly naked and writhing in his lap. He turned golden eyes towards the triplets, "Downstairs in the club. We'll be down shortly." The triplets smirked at the silent dismissal and filed out. Stopping at Kirishima's desk they made him aware of Asami's plans before splitting off in separate directions.

XXXX

Stark, Gin and Grimmjow were waiting in a plush corner booth at Club Sion, where their lovers had brought them after cutting their Italy trip short for an emergency job. Although the three had been a bit upset at leaving Italy earlier, they had gotten over it with the triplets promising to make it up to them in Tokyo. They were enjoying VIP service, and had enjoyed the disheartened look of their server when she realized that they "belonged" to the triplets as Sayori had stated before disappearing with a blond boy upstairs. They settled into the booth as their drinks were brought to them.

Shiro grinned as he leaned over the railing above the stage to see into the crowd. He was manning the lights, and would shine the spotlight on the snitch during Sayori's Death Song. He grinned manically. All members and club goers of Club Sion feared the Death Song, because it was the only time that Sayori would ever grace the Club Sion stage. The song was always different, but only Sayori sang and the entire time the room would be completely dark except for the spotlight that would stay on the target the entire length of the song. The first time the Death Song had been sung was Sayori's official entrance into the underground world as Hime. The spotlight had been shone on a lower-level yakuza who had been trying to make a name for himself by claiming he knew the inner-workings Asami's dealings. Sayori had enjoyed ripping him to shreds the night after and leaving his body in pieces in a pile in the middle of his apartment. That had solidified the Death Song's fear and had raised the Three Kings into notoriety.

Ichigo weaved through the crowd of people to where his boyfriend was sitting. Slipping into the booth he kissed Grimmjow quickly before settling in under his boyfriends arm. "What have you three been up to?" Gin asked as he pushed Stark's snoring frame off his shoulder and onto the table. Ichigo smirked, "Dealing with a situation. You'll get a special surprise." He leaned over to smack Stark on the shoulder, "I suggest you wake up Stark. You'll get to see Sayori in her element." Stark yawned and stretched but nodded as he sat up straight and turned his attention to the stage as the club went dark.

XXXX

Sayori sat elegantly on Asami's desk as she waited patiently for Asami to tuck a blanket around Akihito's sleeping form. "Asami, how do you want Watanabe disposed of?" Sayori murmured softly as she finished putting on her jewelry. Asami smirked as he held the door open for Sayori to walk through before shutting it softly. Nodding to Kirishima, they walked side by side down the stairs to the stage level. "Whatever you deem fitting. I trust you." Asami replied, causing Sayori to stop in her tracks. Asami rarely gave her endearing words anymore, and it made her smile up at him. "Yes, Asami-sama." She replied warmly before turning towards the stage. Grinning up at her brother who was leaning over the rail, she smoothed the front of her BCBG dress and pulled down her hair out of the bun. Taking a deep breath, she strode out from behind the curtain onto the darkened stage. There was a large intake of breath from the crowd as the stage was illimunated and Sayori's copper curls and tan skin stood out against the silver background. She smirked as her eyes locked on her target. "This song goes out for a certain someone. With love from Asami." She husked out. Shiro moved another spotlight onto Watanabe illuminating the pure fear written on his face. Sayori licked her lips before signaling the DJ to start the music.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad it was over  
><em>

The entire crowd was mesmerized by the husky tone Sayori's voice had taken as she sang Gotye's Somebody I Used to Know. She never lost eye contact with Watanabe as the she kept singing.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

With a wicked grin she pulled out her knives and flipped them through her fingers as if they were a harmless coin. The display sent Watanabe into cold sweats. He desperately wanted to move, but was frozen stiff.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>Part of me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough<br>And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>_

Mentally he was cursing himself for being so stupid to assume that he would get away with double-crossing Asami, but he had not thought that he warranted THE Death Song. No one lived longer than 48 hours after being the subject of Hime's hauntingly beautiful voice. Now that he was being subjected to it he could only think about the way he was going to die.

_[x2]  
>Somebody<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<br>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_

_(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<em>

Sayori's voice carried throughout the club, and as she sang out the last verse, she blew a kiss to Watanabe and mouthed "See you soon," before bounding off stage. As soon as she disappeared off stage the club lights shot on blinding everyone temporarily. Stark cursed as the bright lights blinded him, but as his vision cleared he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. Sayori sat next to him with a large grin as Shiro slid into the booth next to Gin. "Well done Sayori. I definitely loved the end." Shiro chuckled before latching onto Gin's lips. Sayori cringed at the two of them, and leaned into Stark who gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You do have a great voice baby. You'll have to sing for me when we are alone." Stark sent her a heated look that made her smirk.

Ichigo was mapping out the inside of Grimmjow's mouth with his tongue, when a throaty growl caught his attention. Asami stood in front of their table with a blank face but his golden eyes were burning with anger. Sayori just rolled her eyes at the act before waving her hand in an arc. "Gin, Grimmjow, and Stark meet Asami Ryuuichi. The badass who created us." Sayori grinned at the eyebrow twitch on her second fathers face. Stark frowned slightly but nodded in his direction. "Nice to meet you." Gin and Grimmjow followed suit, but Asami was not impressed. "I trust you have the keys to your apartment in my building?" Asami asked Sayori who nodded in response. "Good. I expect you three to stay there while you are here. Feel free to take one of the cars." Shiro grinned, in excitement "The Masarati?" Asami hesitated, but nodded. "Scratch it and you know what will happen." Shiro bounced in his seat like a kid on sugar, as Ichigo rolled his eyes. Waving the waitress over, the group ordered a round of shots before heading to the triplets Tokyo apartment.

**OK! I love Asami and Akihito. The Viewfinder series is one of my favorites. Everyone should read it! Let me know if there are any misspellings. I will be introducing my next fav pair in the next chapter in joint with Asami/Akihito. Get ready for blond haired/blue-eyed adorableness (hint hint on who it is: he has money problems and has a hunky loan shark that is in love with him ^_^). That basically tells you everything hahahaha.**

**I have to actually write my finals now, but the next chapter if I get all my papers done early will be up by next week. **

**~TS**


	23. And A King Shall Fall

**Chapter 25: A King Falls**

**Same disclaimers as always! One more exam left! I got sidetracked and finished this one early, so why not give it out. ^_^**

After indulging in a few more drinks, the triplets, Gin, Grimmjow, Stark, Asami and Akihito piled into the limo Souh had pulled up and were driven to the commanding high-rise that Asami owned and called home. After exchanging good-byes with their "father", the triplets and their boyfriends crawled into bed for some much needed sleep.

Shiro padded from his room to the kitchen for a glass of water half asleep. Their Tokyo condo was below Asami's who (with Akihito) occupied the very top level of the high-rise building. The 4 bedrooms, 3-bathroom condo was a combination of their condo and the one below theirs Shiro, Ichigo, and Sayori each had their own rooms with connecting bathrooms that had freestanding showers and Jacuzzi tubs. The downstairs condo had been renovated into the triplets' personal sanctuaries. Sayori's weapons were stored in the largest room, while her brothers each had their own man-caves built to their tastes. Asami had given them the condo (and the interior designer who did all the work) as their 17th birthday present, but they rarely stayed in it due to classes and lack of free time. Shiro ran his fingers along the blue marble countertops as he guzzled down two glasses of water. Sighing in satisfaction, he shuffled back to his room where Gin was currently hogging all the pillows on the California king bed in the middle of his room. Grumbling about the lack of respect, Shiro curled up into Gin and promptly fell back asleep.

XXXX

Ichigo moaned fully enjoying his dream of soft lips and ocean blue eyes towering over him when the sounds of crashing pans jolted him awake. "WHA!" he cried out as he toppled ungracefully off the side of his bed and landed on the floor in a heap of limbs and sheets. Cursing vehemently, he fumbled to get himself untangled and when he did he strode into kitchen with a deep scowl etched on his face. He turned the corner ready to unleash hell fire on whoever had woken him up when he ran straight into what felt like a solid wall. Blinking to clear his vision, he narrowed his eyes as shaggy brown hair and piercing brown eyes stared down at him. "Mornin' berry." A gravelly voice drawled out as the hulk turned and plopped himself on to their couch. Ichigo sighed in irritation, "What the hell Kanou? Do the words "personal space" mean nothing to yazuka?" The hulk huffed but didn't answer. Ichigo just shook his head and wandered back into his room to shower and get dressed before Grimmjow woke up and tried to coax him into another round of steamy shower sex.

Shiro whined as Gin sank him down slowly on to his cock as he lathered up a washcloth and methodically washed them clean. "Ginnn…ahhhhhh" he pouted as his arm kept Shiro locked in his lap without the ability to move. Gin smirked as rinsed them both off and stepped out of the shower with Shiro locked securely in his arms. Wrapping them in towels, he dried them off and tossed him on the bed. Turning Shiro onto his stomach, he slid into him simultaneously while twisting Shiro's dripping cock with his free hand. Shiro screamed into the pillow as his orgasm hit him like a bag of bricks making his legs feel like jello and he moaned at the feeling of Shiro cumming inside of him. Panting like a horse, Shiro grunted as Gin slumped onto his back still locked within him. "Mmmmphh…. get off. Can't breathe." Shiro mumbled as Gin's weight pressed him deeper into the mattress. With a dramatic sigh, Gin pulled out slowly and rolled over onto his side. Gathering Shiro into his arms, Gin ambled back into the shower to clean them off and maybe coax Shiro into another round.

XXXX

Kanou Somuku stood at 6'4 and was known throughout the Tokyo underworld as a ruthless loan shark who had no feelings. He owned several business, legal and illegal throughout Japan, and was in love with a 5'2 blond angel named Ayase. Ayase had gotten word that his favorite set of triplets were in town, and had convinced Kanou (through begging and a breakfast made wearing only an apron) to visit the three before they went back to Karakura. Ayase had an extra key to the apartment, and since it was early when he arrived with Kanou, had entered quietly and moved to the kitchen to start making the triplets a welcome back breakfast. Kanou, while adept at being a ruthless yakuza, was severely incapacitated when it came to cooking. After he had dropped yet another set of pans on the floor, Ayase had shooed him out of the kitchen for fear of waking up any more of the siblings besides Shiro. "Kanou-san, go watch TV or something." Ayase giggled as he made a show of attempting to push the giant out of his way.

XXXX

Sayori hated being woken up early. It was on her list of things that were UNFORGIVEABLE. She especially hated being woken up early when she was comfortably wrapped in her boyfriends arms. Despite the fact that Stark used her body as his pillow, she somehow managed to untangle herself from him and standing up straight she moaned softly as her spine popped in a few places as she stretched. As she moved towards the door a sudden chill made her realize an important fact, "damn it! Where the hell are my clothes?" she muttered. Sighing, she headed to the dresser and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms that she had cut into shorts and Starks shirt that was hanging off the doorknob. "How the hell…" she chuckled before shrugging and heading out to the living room.

On her way down the hall, Ichigo emerged and grunted "Mornin'". Sayori chuckled, "loud shit woke you up too eh?" Ichigo glared at her and ran a hand through his orange locks. "The fuck you think? Shits ridiculous. Just want to fucking sleep with my damn boyfriend. And my hair is still dripping because the fucking shower is on the fritz." Ichigo muttered as they padded down the hall silently. Sayori snorted and slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. "Pffttt… you're filter is off nii-san". Ichigo just narrowed his eyes and flipped her the finger as they stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

Ayase was piling on mounds of various types of food on the dining room table while Kanou was flipping through TV channels as if he owned the place. "Hey," Kanou nodded his head in the direction of Ayase, "he wanted to see you." Sayori's eyes narrowed, "So you are the reason for all the noise then?" Kanou just shrugged as Ayase walked up to Sayori and gave her a hug. "Aya-chan! You look great. Is that giant idiot finally treating you right?" Sayori gushed as she cuddled the adorable blond boy who blushed scarlet at the question. "Ummm…well, I mean….ummm" Ayase stuttered before Ichigo came to his rescue. "Sayori. Let the boy go." Ichigo murmured before flopping onto one of the loveseats.

The sound of loud objects crashing and muffled grunts and shouts jolted Stark awake. He grumbled with his eyes clothes as he felt blindly for Sayori. "Wha…baby? Ugh…fuck…" Sayori was nowhere to be found and Stark cursed as he floundered and landed face first onto the floor because his legs were tangled into the sheets. "mpphmmm….damn it" Stark finally untangled himself, found his pants and managed to only smack his head into something once. Groaning, he swayed on his feet and sighed as he carded a hand through his messy hair. Following his rumbling stomach and the need for his morning kiss from his baby, he ambled out of their room and followed his nose to the kitchen. The sounds and crashing noises got louder and as he reached the kitchen he couldn't help the outburst as a knife went whizzing by his head, only his quick reflexes saving him from becoming a Cyclops. "What The FUCK?"

Sayori was pinned underneath a tall brown haired man who had his left hand gripping her right thigh and his right in a tight grip on her hair. Her brothers, Gin, Grimmjow, a short blond boy, and the two from last night were all scattered through out the living room, and had been watching the two spar. Sayori and the giant were both panting and covered in sweat, which just irked Stark even more. Sayori's eyes locked on with Starks, and she smiled at him. "Hey hubby….ughhhh…ahh..damn it let go! Just…ahhh…give me a second!" Sayori grunted as she fought to get out the lock Kanou had on her. Bucking her hips up in time with her forehead, she forced Kanou off her and rolled them over. Holding a knife to Kanou's neck, she sat comfortably across his lap, much to the displeasure of Stark.

Stark was angry, and he rarely ever got angry. He was hungry, had a throbbing head, and just got an eyeful of some random dude feeling up his future wife. The worst part was that she was allowing it. "Sayori. Who the hell is this, and why the fuck is he touching you?" He growled. Sayori didn't move from her position, and rolled her eyes. "Kanou, meet Stark, my fiancé. HEEE…" Asami reaching over and hauling her off Kanou, interrupting Sayori's introduction, "What the hell do you mean, fiancé?" He asked with a scowl etched on his face. Sayori rolled her eyes and pulled out the engagement ring hanging on her dog tag chain. "EHHHHHHHH" Ayase and Akihito screeched scrambling over to Sayori to look at the ring. "OOOO MY GOSHH! AHHH THIS IS AWESOME! Is there a date? When is the wedding? Am I in it?" Sayori laughed at the onslaught of questions from the two, but as she went to answer them Stark interrupted. "I need to borrow her for a minute." Sayori frowned at the tone Stark used, but allowed him to tug her free and pull her into her room. Ichigo frowned, "What's his deal?" Grimmjow shrugged, "No clue, ain't seen him angry like…ever…" Ayase pouted at Sayori's leaving, but then blinked as he remembered about the food. "Aaaaa…I made breakfast! We need to eat quickly!" With the promise of food, the group hauled themselves up and filed in to the formal dining room that was big enough to fit 20 people comfortably. "FOOODDD!"

XXXX

Sayori frowned at the look on Stark's face, "hubby? What's wrong?" Stark growled as he pushed her against the wall. "What the fuck was that?" He hissed out. Sayori scowled and pushed him back away from her, "What? Kanou and I always spar when he visits. The fuck is wrong with you?" she tried to control herself from shouting, but her voice got louder as she got angrier. "O! So that's his name? Kanou? What do you always let him cop a feel when your "sparing"" He used air quotes as he spoke which pissed Sayori off. "WHAT! We are just friends. Where the hell is this coming from? Just because you woke up in a bad mood doesn't mean you can lash out on me. " Sayori counted as her hands instinctively went towards her knives. Stark growled and punched the wall, " You go around flaunting what's mine. I didn't get engaged to a whore did I?" Sayori's eyes widened and a barrage of knives whisked through the air landing closer to his head than he would like. "FUCK YOU! HE'S GAY! ASSHOLE! It doesn't matter if I sit on him, because I AM NOT HIS TYPE!" Sayori's voice waivered and Stark's heart broke as he turned back towards Sayori. Her eyes were wide and brimmed with tears as she panted from yelling at him.

The brunt of what he had said hit him, and he cursed himself for losing his temper. _Shit. I fucked up._ He thought as he watched Sayori obviously struggle between starting crying and pulling out her gun and leaving him looking like swiss cheese. He opened his mouth to apologize, but just as he started to speak she wiped her eyes and stood up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Stark took a step back when she opened her eyes and leveled a Hime-death stare on him, "Fine. I understand. I'm just a whore to you. The fact that I gave you my virginity obviously has no meaning." Stark cursed mentally again at the reminder.

Sayori stalked to the door and yanked it open. The boys had finished eating and had congregated into the living room. Kanou automatically shoved Ayase behind him, as did Asami with Akihito when Sayori entered the room with her knives drawn and cold killer eyes. "Sayori?" Shiro asked timidly as his sister stood in front of the window pacing resembling an angry panther. She turned towards her brothers, tucking her knives back into their hiding spots, as Stark walked out of their room and headed towards her. He murmured softly, "Baby…I didn't mean…" as he edged towards her slowly. "Take one more step. I dare you." Sayori hissed out. Before he could reply, everyone in the room froze as the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the condo. The distinct popping noise of gunshots resonated and all eyes focused on Sayori whose eyes were enlarged, her hands flying up to her stomach. "Onii-sans…." She whimpered before crumpling down onto her knees as blood poured out through her fingers and pooled below her. "Coyo..?" she whispered, her large brown eyes locking onto Stark's before her body dropped lifelessly to the soft angora rug below. As her eyes slipped shut, she heard the agonizing cries of her name before slipping into unconsciousness. "SAYORI!"

…**.DUN DUN DUN (dramatic music)**

**SO! I haven't gotten that many reviews, and I feel like I am writing chapters for me only. Therefore, if more than 5 people review I will keep going, if not then well…..heehee we shall see. **

**Lets Go people! I have awesome stuff planned for our triplets that I would love to share! And if anything I would awesome you would want to know what happens next ^_^**


	24. From The Ashes A Phoenix Rises

**Sorry guys! I can't belive it took me this long to finally write this chapter. I'm in my senior year, I just bought a house, and my kittens are now mischievous bastards that are out to break everything in sight, but I love them. Lol**

**All right! Here we go- Disclaimers are the same I own only Sayori/Hime/Saya**

Sayori stalked to the door and yanked it open. The boys had finished eating and had congregated into the living room. Kanou automatically shoved Ayase behind him, as did Asami with Akihito when Sayori entered the room with her knives drawn and cold killer eyes. "Sayori?" Shiro asked timidly as his sister stood in front of the window pacing resembling an angry panther. She turned towards her brothers, tucking her knives back into their hiding spots, as Stark walked out of their room and headed towards her. He murmured softly, "Baby…I didn't mean…" as he edged towards her slowly. "Take one more step. I dare you." Sayori hissed out. Before he could reply, everyone in the room froze as the sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the condo. The distinct popping noise of gunshots resonated and all eyes focused on Sayori whose eyes were enlarged, her hands flying up to her stomach. "Onii-sans…." She whimpered before crumpling down onto her knees as blood poured out through her fingers and pooled below her. "Coyo..?" she whispered, her large brown eyes locking onto Stark's before her body dropped lifelessly to the soft angora rug below. As her eyes slipped shut, she heard the agonizing cries of her name before slipping into unconsciousness. "SAYORI!"

XXXXX

And on with the show~~

Stark stood frozen in place as he watched Sayori sink to the floor as her blood pooled around her in a large maroon pool. Ayase and Akihito screamed sending everyone simultaneously into action. Ichigo sailed over the couch and rolled Sayori onto her back to begin CPR. Ayase and Akihito did their best not to cry as they grabbed all the kitchen towels and hurried over to Ichigo. Kneeling on either side of Sayori, they applied pressure hoping to stop the bleeding. Asami growled and immediately dropped to his knees pulling out his .45 and covering them plus Sayori's body. "Kirishima, bring the car right now. Sayori has been shot. We need to get her to the hospital NOW!" he roared into his phone. Kirishima jumped into action, fully understanding the urgency of the situation. Dialing with one hand, and driving with the other, he steered the car out from the parking garage and out front of the apartment.

Shiro lunched himself down the stairs and ran to Sayori's weapons store. Smashing in his code, he waited for the door to open before going in and grabbing her sniper rifle, night-vision goggles and flying back upstairs. Rolling into position, he slid into assassin mode. His trained eyes tracked the sniper's movements, and he began firing back. "Get her out NOW!" He roared over gunfire. Asami was on his phone growling out commands as Kanou lifted Sayori and Ichigo who was still perched on top of her. "I have a car downstairs. We must hurry." Asami spoke in short clipped sentences that displayed how deeply upset he was. Nodding, Kanou quickly followed Asami out the door. Akihito and Ayase looked at each other before quickly racing behind their lovers, leaving Shiro to his hunt.

Gin and Grimmjow where trying to get Stark to answer them, but it seemed like his brain had shut down and he was basically a frozen statue. "Oi! Dude! Come on man, Sayori needs you bro!" Grimmjow was gripping Stark's shoulders and shaking him but received no reply. Gin frowned, his ice-blue eyes full of worry as he watched his best friend shut down in front of him. "S'gonna b ok. She's a fighter. Best of the best, ya know. This ain't gonna stop her from smashing your face in for whatever shit you said that got her mad in the first place." Gin murmured as he and Grimmjow steered Stark out of the apartment. All Stark could hear or see was Sayori's tears and her blood all over the apartment floor._ It's all my fault. _He thought to himself.

XXXX

"FIVE HOURS! FIVE FUCKING HOURS! What the hell do we know!" roared Akihito who was pacing in the middle of the hallway going through the 5 stages of grief, currently stuck in the anger phase. The smell of Asami's signature Dunhill cigar had him turning in search of his yakuza lover. "The bullets missed all important organs and blood vessels, but she is in a coma. We have to wait and see who wakes up." Akihito frowned, and looked up at Asami, "Don't you mean when she wakes up?" "No, he means who." Ichigo's soft baritone voice emerged from behind the pair. Akihito and Asami turned away from the window, and took in the twins appearance. Shiro and Ichigo looked like hell and trailing behind them where Gin and Grimmjow who didn't look much better. Ayase frowned as he took in the couple's ragged appearances. "Where is Stark-san?" He asked softly but firmly from his position perched on Kanou's knee. The four shared a look, and sighed. "He's broken. The one time his temper gets the best of him is the same time when his girl gets deathly wounded He is not taking it well. We had to sedate him and leave him at Dad's." Shiro explained as Gin massaged the tension out of his shoulders. Ichigo sighed as he looked over at Akihito, "The three of us have lets say...split personalities. Shiro and I have had each other since we were in the womb. We were originally one that split into two. We channel off each

other: one violent, and one calm but always in sync with each other. But Sayori is different, because her other personality is a force of nature. Saya is why the underground knows Sayori as Hime. Sayori channels a small percent of the violence and chaos that Saya has bundled inside her. In order to keep sane, Sayori's mind had to split in two. Saya the destroyer, and Sayori the peacemaker. Normally Sayori and Saya stay separate unless we need her to be Hime. But the last time Saya took over it was mayhem. She has no fear, no remorse, and nothing can stop her from what she sets her mind on doing. She is the perfect killing machine. Most likely, if Saya takes over, she will tear down anyone and everyone responsible for letting this happen." Ichigo and Shiro shared a look, " and that includes Stark."

XXXXXX

Sayori groaned as she fought to open her heavy eyelids to get a look at her surroundings'. A rich blue sky with fluffy white clouds and the feel of soft sand underneath her had her mind reeling in confusion. "What the hell?" She muttered that turned quickly into a pained whimper as she tried to raise her body. Any attempt to move sent lightening bolts of pain searing through her body. Panic was starting to set in as she thrashed her head left and right looking for someone, anyone at all. "Ichi-nii? Shiro-nii? Where are you? Onii-sans! Stark! Baby! Anyone?!" Sayori cried out as tears formed in her eyes and her fingers dug desperately in the sad. Taking a deep breath she calmed her mind and counted to 10 before opening her eyes again to analyze the situation. "Ahhh….that's my girl." A soft voice praised Sayori, and she moved her head to locate the source. "Saya!" She breathed in relief. Purple eyes peered down at Sayori, and a pair of soft hands ran through her hair. Saya smiled down at her alter ego, "*sigh* Hime, what did I tell you about letting your guard down?" Sayori pouted and tried to laugh but it came out as a hacking cough due to the sharp pains in her gut. "*hack hack* ughh what the hell? Why can't I move Saya?" Sayori asked her double. Saya sighed and ran her hands through Sayori's hair. "You were shot, and even I can't take that pain away while you are still in control." Sayori frowned, a sudden wave of exhaustion hitting her like a sack of bricks. "Mmmphh…I feel sleepy….whhhaaa?" Sayori's words started to slur as her eyelids got heavy. Saya growled lowly, "the pain medicine they are giving you in the hospital is kicking in. I am going to take over and kill them all." Saya's eyes glowed with deadly malice as she ran a hand down Sayori's face lovingly. Sayori sighed softly, "all of them…promise?" She whimpered in a childlike fashion as her weakening spirit fought to stay awake. She had just enough strength left to raise her wrist and grip Saya's hand. "Stark….not Stark…not his…fault…please…"Sayori's hand fell limp as her mind succumbed to the coma-inducing medication that had been pumped through her system. Saya growled softly as she encased Sayori's psyche in a ball of light, "I will kill all who hurt you. I swear it." Straightening up, Saya grinned and turned away from the pulsating orb of pureness that symbolized Sayori, "Sleep well little one." The orb glowed brightly in response before disappearing, leaving Saya alone on the beach-like mindscape. She grinned and stretched her limbs, "Ahhh…it's been a long time." Giggling to herself, she skipped down the shoreline before disappearing.

XXXXX

Shiro and Ichigo were curled up asleep on either side of Sayori's comatose body in Asami's private hospital, when Saya's consciousnesses took over and woke up. She grinned at the sight of her two "brothers" curled up along side her. "Saya. Where is Sayori?" The deep rumbling voice of Asami made Saya frown as her nose crinkled at the cigar smoke that threatened to make her sneeze. "She is asleep. She need the rest considering you idiots are the reason she is in the god awful place." Saya sneered while crossing her arms and legs as she sat up slightly on the bed. Asami growled and narrowed his eyes, "You better remember who supplies you with all your _toys_. Don't assume that you will be forgiven for speaking or acting against me. You are not Sayori." Saya smirked and tossed her hair, "And you would do well to remember that _I don't need your toys to kill._" Her eyes narrowed and her voice turned ice cold as she stared down Asami. Asami narrowed his eyes and continued running his hands through Akihito's hair who was curled up alongside him in his lap. "Do you know who you are hunting?" Asami smirked while keeping eye contact with Saya. Vibrant green twinkled with malice, "I know _exactly_ who I'm hunting."

Thanks for reading! I apologize again for the delay! XOXOXOXOXO

~TS


	25. Tear You Apart pt 1

**Hi Everyone! If there is an everyone lol. I have been writing, but since there are no reviews I guess no one is reading this. It made me sad no one reviewed hence the super long hiatus lol. If there is someone still reading my story please review even a smiley face just so I know. Thanks! TS**

**Same disclaimers! I only own Saya/Sayori/Hime and Jinx now too! **

Jinx cursed vividly as he limped down the stairs of the condominium towards his get away car. When Watanabe called, mentally he knew shouldn't have taken the job. Fucking with the Three Kings was heavy shit, but he couldn't resist the pay day. $5 million to kill Hime, and an additional million for each high ranking member he could gun down. It had taken weeks of planning, and a damn good act as a mentally inhibited janitor in order for the plan to go through. What he had not counted on was the military grade bulletproof glass that wrapped along Asami's and the triplets condos. _Damn it. As if they would just have regular glass….FUCK. I have to get out of here. _Jinx mentally admonished himself as he struggled with the silver case that held his rifle, and the bullet lodged in his thigh. _That damned orange haired bastard has good aim, but not good enough. _ He chuckled to himself as he reached the bottom of the stairs and opened the door slowly. Checking the area first, he limped to the black Nissan GT-R that was parked 10 feet away. He quickened his pace, and started the car as he neared it. The sound of squealing tires caught his attention, and as he turned his head the bright headlights blinded him. His body froze like a deer in headlights and as the black '67 Chevy Impala barreled into him he cursed, _FUCK…I should have never taking this job._

XXXXX

The growl of a 67' Chevy Impala reverberated through the unnaturally quiet Karakura streets. The pristine black paint gleamed in the moonlight as it turned to drive up the curved driveway and park in the shadow of the clinic. The doors swung open, and the occupants began removing themselves from the Impala. Dean stretched as he hauled himself out of the drivers seat and slapped the back of his headrest. "Come on Sammy! Stop sucking face with Gabriel. We gotta go see the baby and bring her our present *chuckles*." Dean grunted as he lifted his head and pair of electric blue eyes that were staring at him from across the Impala. Arching an eyebrow he walked to the trunk and began pulling out their duffle bags, but leaving the bound man that was wrapped in heavy duty plastic to avoid blood ruining the carpet of Dean's precious car. "Do you require assistance?" Cas' gruff voice and warm breath curled around Deans neck as he pressed up against Deans back. "Nah babe, I got it." Dean grinned as he held the bags in one hand and wrapped his free arm around Cas' waist. Popping a quick kiss on his angel's lips led to a long, steamy kiss that was interrupted by an irritated cough by his brother. Pulling his head away Dean rolled his eyes at his brothers antics and shut the trunk. Turning on his heel he headed towards the light streaming through the clinic doors with the others trailing behind.

Shiro and Ichigo were rewrapping Sayori's banadages in their fathers clinic when the door burst open revealing the Hunters and their Angels. "DEAN! SAMMY!" Saya grinned widely at the two men that were walking through the clinic foyer into the exam room. Ichigo and Shiro got handshakes while Saya got two bone crushing hugs from the brothers. "Owwwwwww..guys I did just get shot." Dean frowned and pulled back "Right…sorry." Castiel stepped forward, "would you like me to heal you?" He asked in a monotone voice. "If you wouldn't mind. I'd appreciate it. Every time I breathe it feels like I'm on fire" Saya replied. Cas nodded and touched her forehead, instantly healing the damaged muscles and repositioning and healing her internal organs. "Thank youuuuu…ahhhhhhhhh that feels much better," Saya purred as she stretched her muscles. "We have a present for you in the trunk." Sam stated from behind the desk where he was setting up his laptop. "Shiro called me, and luckily we had just finished a job. Cas and Gabe zapped us over just in time." Sam frowned as he stared at his computer, "He had no I.D. on him, but we pulled fingerprints so I'm using our FBI credentials to find out who he is. It's going to be a while." Saya nodded and grinned. "Good to hear. Its going to be fun trying to make him talk." Saya grinned as she rooted through Deans bag. "Hey! Where are the iron chains?" Dean shrugged, "probably in the trunk if they aren't in there." "Kenpachi will help me set up our new friend, so Ichi and Shiro will feed ya'll." Saya grinned as she mentally planned what she would do the asshole that shot her.

XXXXXXXX

Jinx groaned as he slowly became conscious. All he could feel was a dull throb from his right leg, and anytime he shifted the bullet in his left thigh sent a jolt of pain up his whole side. What really concerned him was the heavy clinking sounds that echoed through the room he was being held him any time he moved. Lifting his hand, he realized what exactly the sounds were. His arms and legs were chained by heavy iron-wrought chains attched to rings in the floor. They were long enough that he was able to sit up and spread his legs apart, but not long enough for him to stand. _Not like I could anyway._ The room he was in was dark, and he couldn't make out any other features besides the chains. He ran through different scenarios through his head, but always came to the same conclusion that he was most likely going to die in this room. He sat there for what seemed like days with no water as his blood slowly dripped out of him making him even weaker. He had made up his mind that he would bleed to death in this room when the lights were suddenly turned on. The abrupt light burned his eyes and he groaned as he shut his eyes to relieve the pain. "You are bleeding all over my nice clean floor. Che…the rudeness of people these days." Jinx opened one eye to peer at the feminine voice nearing him. Through his watery vision all he could make out were copper curls and a female body leaning over him to unlock the padlocks on his chains. Heavy footsteps stomped towards him, and he was yanked roughly off the ground and slung over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Jinx grunted at the rough treatment but refused to make any sounds of pain. Kenpachi laughed as he carried Jinx's limp form from the room he was being held into the clinic. Kenpachi followed Saya through the clinic to where Dean and Cas were lounging in the living room. As they passed, Cas lifted a finger and pressed it on Jinx's head healing him instantly. Jinx felt instantly better, and began to struggle against Kenpachi's hold on him but to no avail. Kenpachi delivered a brutal chop to the back of his neck sending him into unconsciousness again.

A blood-curdling scream snapped Jinx awake, "_again with this",_ he thought to himself. He was in a larger room with cement walls lined in plastic and multiple drains in the floors. He was strapped onto a steel table that was at a 45-degree angle off the floor. Across the room from him was a girl, no more than 18, removing an insanely long knife out of a man's body that was suspended from chains across the room from him. Jinx's body stiffened as the girl turned towards him, and he realized exactly whom she was. _ Shit. Shit… shit…shit. How the fuck did she survive? _Saya grinned as she turned towards the sniper that shot Sayori and her. Flicking the knife absently to remove the blood, she walked slowly towards Jinx. "You are going to learn first hand why we could never be human doctors…." Saya brought the knife to Jinx's cheek and tapped him lightly with it, "Sayori doesn't like people…and I, well, I enjoy tearing people to shreds. You, my friend, you are going to **scream** for me." Jinx snorted and replied, "I don't know anything. I was hired anonymously, so you are shit outta luck you spoiled little brat." Saya laughed loudly and ran her hand through his hair before tightening and pulling his head back viciously, "O my, you seem to think that I care about who hired you. I know who hired you silly boy. I am going to rip you apart, piece by piece until you beg for death, and even then I. Won't. Stop." Jinx ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. Saya laughed, "Challenge Accepted!"


	26. Tear You Apart pt 2

**Chapter 25: Tear You Apart Pt 2 **

**Hi everyone! It's been INSANE dealing with my jobs, looking for an actual high paying job, battling senioritis, and riding. The exciting news I GRADUATE IN 34 DAYSSSSSS! I may not be able to put out another chapter before then because it's starting to get really crazy, but I will try!**

**Same disclaimers! I only own Sayori/Saya and Jinx. **

**FYI!**

**I have fallen in love with the Teen Wolf Sterek pairing. Seriously werewolves are great (I was obv Team Jacob, I mean those abs and that adorable smile YUM! but ugh I digress). If anyone hasn't read any fics or watched the show you should! Why? They are going to be showing up! Not sure when though, maybe this chapter, maybe the next, who knows…you just have to keep reading. **

**Recap from last chapter:**

A blood-curdling scream snapped Jinx awake, "_again with this",_ he thought to himself. He was in a larger room with cement walls lined in plastic and multiple drains in the floors. He was strapped onto a steel table that was at a 45-degree angle off the floor.

Across the room from him was a girl, no more than 18, removing an insanely long knife out of a man's body that was suspended from chains across the room from him. Jinx's body stiffened as the girl turned towards him, and he realized exactly whom she was. _ Shit. Shit… shit…shit. How the fuck did she survive? _

Saya grinned as she turned towards the sniper that shot Sayori and her. Flicking the knife absently to remove the blood, she walked slowly towards Jinx.

"You are going to learn first hand why we could never be human doctors…."

Saya brought the knife to Jinx's cheek and tapped him lightly with it, "Sayori doesn't like people…and I, well, I enjoy tearing people to shreds. You, my friend, you are going to **scream** for me."

Jinx snorted and replied, "I don't know anything. I was hired anonymously, so you are shit outta luck you spoiled little brat."

Saya laughed loudly and ran her hand through his hair before tightening and pulling his head back viciously, "O my, you seem to think that I care about who hired you. I know who hired you silly boy. I am going to rip you apart, piece by piece until you beg for death, and even then I. Won't. Stop."

Jinx ground his teeth together and narrowed his eyes. Saya laughed, "Challenge Accepted!"

**XXXX Enjoy! XXXX**

Saya had left the assassin chained to the wall to have his mental freak out. She was eager to get to work, but once she started she wouldn't be able to stop. The first thing to do was to make sure that ground rules for the house had been set just in case any of the neighbors heard the screams.She giggled at the thought of the neighbors being able to hear him scream especially since her special _work_ room had a triple layer of soundproofing. Saya made sure the triple locks on the door were set before heading upstairs to go talk to her brothers and the Winchesters.

"Did you find anything on our mystery man Sammy?" Saya asked as she walked into the kitchen were everyone was gathered around the kitchen island. Sam was concentrating so hard on finding anything about the man that he hadn't heard Saya enter the room or answer a question. Raising a brow, she looked over at Dean who shrugged. Sayori opened the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and then riffled through the cabinets until she found her hidden stash of Chips Ahoy. Gabriel appeared instantly next to her, "Cookies!" Saya frowned and swatted his wandering hand away from her cookies. "Dude! You are an angel. Just, ya know, wing it up or something. These are mine." Gabe pouted and gave Saya puppy dogs to try and make her lose her will.

"Fine! You can have five," Sayori muttered as she dropped out a few cookies in his hand. Gabe grinned widely and skipped over to where Sam was sitting and dropped into his lap blocking his view from the screen.

Sam frowned, and tried to look around his angels body to see the screen. "Babe move. I need to get more info on the jerk who shot Sayori before she comes back up here." Gabriel laughed as he inhaled the last of the stack of cookies he had gotten and gave Sam a sloppy peck on the lips. "And you are supposed to be the smarter brother," Gabriel said as he poked Sam on the cheek. Dean and Sam simultaneously shouted their protest on Gabriel's observations until Gabriel turned Sams' head so that he could see Saya leaning against the stove munching on her cookies smirking. Sam blinked and cocked his head to the side channeling his inner puppy. "When did you get here?" He asked, as he took in the fact that he had been so engrossed that he completely missed her arrival.

Saya chuckled and popped another cookie in her mouth before replying, "not long. I just got up here. What did you find?"

Sam sighed and turned his laptop, so that Saya could see the images on the screen. "I found his name, and its still running through all the major databases I have access to. I sent it to Bobby, so he could use his fake CIA alias to run him through their database and Interpol. His name is Solomon Hall. The only thing that the local searches have come up with so far is that he was an Army brat. His family moved from base to base until he was a teenager. That is when it gets weird though. After his family was stationed in Kosovo, his file is missing a few years. I think that he either was kidnapped or he willingly went into the Russian mob, which is where he was trained. He is fluent in multiple languages, but from there I hit a wall. His parents are dead and there is no record of any siblings. I will keep working on it though, and burn the midnight oil." Saya had been nodding as he was talking to her silently thinking about how she could use the knowledge that she was given.

"Don't worry about working all night, Sammy. I don't want a sex-depraved Angel gunning for me." She grinned at Gabriel who had been pouting heavily at Sam's proclaim that he would have been working all night. He smirked back and snapped his fingers making another package of Chips Ahoy appear next to Saya's spare water bottle.

Saya chuckled at the angels' antics, before addressing the whole room "Actually, I think I am going to let him stew over night first. Let him get really freaked out while Cas' goes to fetch that sad excuse for a gangster that put a hit out on us." She looked over at Castiel who nodded stoically before disappearing with Dean and Ichigo. Shiro stood up to leave with Kenpachi to go out on weapons supply to restock the reserves, and get enough food to feed the brothers that ate like an entire army that they would need to be feeding along with everyone else.

Asami, Akihito, Ayase and Kanou had stayed in Tokyo after Saya had woken up. Ayase and Akihito were overseeing the restoration of the triplet's penthouse, complete with a new triple layer of bullet-proof black tinted glass, and doors to curb any chance that someone would be able to pinpoint any of the occupants in the apartment. Akhito had even gone so far as to scout all the surrounding buildings that had a line of sight to the apartment and made sure that the tint was dark enough that the apartment looked dark from the outside. The duos were almost finished with their project, and only had the clean up and redecorating left on their list. Both had explicitly instructed Saya to keep her _work_ far away from their current project, which is why she had to have Dean and Castiel go retrieve Watanabe from his hiding place. _That and I don't really feel like dealing with Tokyo traffic._ Saya thought to her self as she walked back down the stairs to where the assassin was tied up. It made her blood boil just thinking about how this man ruined Sayori's relationship.

Her hand paused on the doorknob just as she was about to push the door open. _Stark. _She had completely forgotten about the man. She frowned remembering the promise that she made to Sayori. She wasn't allowed to hurt him, but what he had accused her of would not go without punishment. She clucked her teeth in annoyance at that fact that she hadn't even seen the man in person yet. Saya shook her head to clear her mind of less important matters. She took a deep breath before she plastered a large childish grin on her face and skipped into the room ready to deliver her message.

XXXXX

Jinx knew he was screwed the moment that black Impala barreled into him nearly snapping his leg in half. Getting tossed into a trunk, driven to his victims' house, and being chained in a room across from a slowly decomposing body really pounded the message home. He had put up a good front when Hime had confronted him early, but he knew that there was no way he would be able to keep it up if she began to truly torture him. It was safe to say that she had limitless torture methods judging from what was left of the body that was chained to the wall across the room from him, and the IV fluids that were still attached to his arm. He groaned as he strained and yanked desperately at the heavy chains and cuffs that attached him to a steel table strategically placed over one of the many drains in the cement floor. He stilled quickly at the sound of the door being unlocked and slowly opening. He frowned when the door stilled as it opened slowly, only letting in a sliver of light into the dark room. He could see that there was someone behind the door. His heart raced at the thought of it being someone coming to rescue him, but that sliver of hope shattered when Hime came skipping into the room with a large grin on her face. He sighed inaudibly, and resigned himself to accept the fact that he was, in fact, going to die here.

XXXX

Saya chuckled at the sight of the hit man who was strapped to the table. She had caught the fleeting look of hope on his face, before he pulled on a blank mask of indigence. She walked over towards him slowly. The click-clak of her custom Jimmy Choos echoed throughout the room. She ignored him completely as she made over to the decaying body chained to her wall. Curling her upper lip in disgust, she yanked the IV out of the dead arm leaving in the needle but removing the IV line. She rolled the steel IV tower over to the table where Jinx was lying and smiled softly at him. She walked over to the metal desk that was next to the table and opened a drawer to rummage through before finding what she was looking for. She opened up a new needle and pulled an alcohol soaked cotton ball out of the jar. She turned toward him and his eyes grew wide. He made no other movement besides that and clenched his jaw.

Saya hummed the lyrics of Wings softly to herself, as she hooked up the new needle to the IV bag. Giving it a few squeezes to make sure the flow was still set just right, she expertly and flawlessly entered the needle into his vein before he could react. She continued to hum as she put a piece of gauze and tape over it to make sure that it did not come out. She tapped him on the cheek, before turning around to the body that was still chained to the wall. There wasn't much left, but she was going to need that space for her newest guest that would be delivered soon, so she pressed the red button against the wall and watched the assassin's reactions to what she was about to do.

XXXX

Jinx followed her movements with his eyes, and he nearly pissed himself when he realized what was happening. His mind was racing with the multiple drugs, concoctions, and god knows what else could have been in that IV bag. He couldn't help his small sigh of relief when she at least had the decency to give him a new needle, and not use the one that had been in the dead body for an unknown amount of time. He couldn't help but feel angry at the fact that the little bitch didn't even have the decency to wear appropriate torture attire. She was standing in ridiculously high heels, a pair of denim shorts, and with a half- sweater that flaunted her well-toned stomach. He noticed that she seemed conflicted about what she was going to do, as if she wanted to leave the disgusting decaying mound of flesh there to freak him out longer. He watched as she pressed a button on the wall that he had not noticed was there before, and then the floor beneath the body opened just as the cuffs released their dead captive with a sickening PLOP, He was confused on why there would be a pit underneath the wall, but that became clear when a she tipped the contents of a red gas container, _that appeared out of nowhere by the way,_ into the pit. She caught Jinx's eye as she lit a match. The next words she said had his blood run cold and his heart stop as he watched her flick the match into the pit, never breaking eye contact with him. The small-amused smirk on her face expanding into a full grin as the flames that consumed the body highlighted the murderous rage in her eyes. "Welcome to hell Solomon Hall."

**OOOOOO I have no clue where this came from, actually I do lol. Some jerk in a silver element drove WAY to close to me while I was riding my friend's Clydesdale. He reaered up scared out of his mind and I got thrown into the river bank. Luckily this time I was wearing my helmet, and I executed a damn near perfect emergency dismount. I didn't stick the landing and ended up shredding my forearm and knees on the gravel. But I survived! People don't just speed past people on horses. It's not safe and a definitely deuche move if you don't at least make sure you don't kill the person that falls off. (i.e the asshole just drove away with me half in the river and my horse running for his life.) I'm channeling my anger towards him in this chapter, but really that last part even surprised me. I am hoping to get out another chapter soon!**


End file.
